Bücher und Briefe
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Als Professor Snape Hermine das Zaubertrankbuch, das er ihr im Unterricht abgenommen hat, auch nach vielfachem Bitten nicht wiedergibt, reicht sie ihr Anliegen schriftlich ein... kurze Kapitel ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Wie es dazu kam

_Mir gehört wie immer nix. JKR alles. Die folgende "Story" besteht ausschließlich aus Briefen. Es ist möglich, daß irgendwann kleinere oder größere Zwischensequenzenkommen, aber im Prinzip geht es um die Briefe, die sich Snape und Hermine hin und herschicken, obwohl sie tagtäglich in Hogwarts aufeinandertreffen... lest, warum sie sie schreiben..._

_PS. Keine Sorge, das hier bringt mich von den anderen Stories nicht ab, das "lag hier nur noch so rum..." +ggg+_

* * *

**BRIEFE...**

**Ausgangssituation:**

Hermine besitzt ein Buch über Zaubertränke aller Arten, das nicht zu den Schulbüchern zählt. Das hat sie sich im ersten Schuljahr von lange erspartem Geld gekauft. Es war schweineteuer, weil es ein limitiertes Buch ist.

Dort hat sie in den gesamten Jahren in Hogwarts tausende von winzigklein geschriebenen Notitzen hineingeschrieben, die allesamt aus dem stammen, was sie bei Snape gelernt hat. Oft sind Satzteile oder Zutatenmengen von ihr durchgestrichen und mit Kommentaren wie: "PSS sagt, daß man hier besser... macht/nimmt/wegläßt" - was auch immer...

Man sieht an ihrer sich verändernden Handschrift auch in etwa, welche Notitzen aus welchem Jahr sind.

Normalerweise überträgt sie abends ihre Notizen aus dem Unterricht da hinein. An einem Tag hat sie das Ding aber im Unterricht mit und weil sie weiß, daß sie sich schon vor langer Zeit mal eine Notiz zu dem hineingeschrieben hat, was sie gerade an diesem Tag machen, holt sie es heraus und blättert heimlich darin herum.

Snape erwischt sie dabei, nimmt das Buch weg, klappt es zu und nimmt es mit.

Und als sie es wiederhaben will, sagt er ihr lediglich, daß sie dieses nicht wiederbekommen wird, wenn sie meint, sie müsse es haben, solle sie sich entweder ein neues kaufen oder es in der Bibliothek leihen.

Das Besondere an dem Buch ist auch die Tatsache, daß Hermine auf diversen halben Seiten die an Kapitelenden leer waren, kurze Eindrücke aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht aufgeschrieben hat. Natürlich auch quer auf das ganze Buch verteilt, weil die Themen im Unterricht ja nicht in der gleichen Reihenfolge abgelaufen sind wie im Buch - nur an der Handschrift läßt sich erahnen, was wann geschrieben wurde.

In den ersten Jahren klingen Ehrgeiz und pure Verzweiflung gleichzeitig heraus. Abwechselnd der Gedanke, 'das schaffe ich nie' und 'dem werd ich's zeigen'. Natürlich nicht so detaliert wie ein Tagebuch - aber doch schon recht deutlich.

Später tauchen Vergleiche zu Autoren anderer Zaubertrankbücher auf - bei denen Snape erstaunlich gut abschneidet. In der Regel belegt sie, mit Zitaten von Snape, wo die Autoren falsch liegen.

Irgendwann sind sogar Kommentare zu finden, daß sie sein Fachwissen und ihn als Lehrer bewundert, daß sie sich wünscht, einmal so mit Zaubertränken umgehen zu können wie er, daß sie sich nur wünschte, er wäre etwas umgänglicher, und daß es ihr auch auf den Geist gehen würde, mit Schülern wie Ron und Neville arbeiten zu müssen...

An dem Buch kann Snape erkennen - was Hermine selbst natürlich nicht bewußt ist - das sie sich zu einer Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankmagie entwickelt!

Hermine will natürlich weder daß Snape diese Kommentare liest (ihre Hoffnung ist, daß es ihm zu mühselig ist, sich durch ihre unzähligen, kleingeschriebenen Notitzen durchzuwurschteln), noch will sie, daß Ron, Neville oder sonst einer der Schüler über die sie sich darin aufregt, das Ding in die Finger bekommt...

Ein paar Einträge aus dem Buch.

Natürlich sind viel, viel mehr Einträge über Fachliches darin, aber ich habe mal einige ganz wenige von denen rausgepickt, die mit IHM zu tun haben, oder mit Ron, Harry o.ä,

Junge Handschrift erste Jahre

ältere Handschrift mittlere Jahre

aktuelle Handschrift unmittelbare Vergangenheit - Gegenwart

* * *

(junge Handschrift)

Wie ich Hogwarts überstehen soll, ist mir schleierhaft, obwohl ich mehr zu lernen scheine als die anderen, habe ich das Gefühl, daß der Stoff des Unterrichts weit über das hinausgeht, was mein Verstand begreifen und behalten kann. Und daß ausgerechnet Zaubertränke von PSS unterrichtet wird ist die Hölle. Er kann mich nicht ausstehen und ganz egal was ich mache - es reicht nicht...

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Es ist unglaublich, was er alles weiß.

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Warum kann ich es nicht bleiben lassen, Neville zu helfen? Das kostet mich irgendwann nochmal Kopf und Kragen.

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Wenn Ron noch einmal bei mir abschreibt, verpfeife ich ihn! Ok - mach ich natürlich nicht... aber verdient hätte er es...

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wofür ich das alles mache. Wenn ich sehe, mit welcher Sorglosigkeit Harry und Ron die Schule angehen ist es so unglaublich unfair, daß sie sich auf meinem Lernen ausruhen - Hermine wird's schon richten, Hermine wird's schon mitschreiben - die können mich bald mal!

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Gibt es außer Crabbe und Goyle jemanden der dämlicher ist als Ron?

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

PSS hat mich heute im Unterricht, als Nevilles Kessel mal wieder explodierte, gerade rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone weggerissen. Werde den ganzen Tag das Gefühl nicht los, daß er mich festhält. Unfassbar, daß er das rechtzeitig gesehen hat. Er hat seine Augen überall. Niemand ist aufmerksamer als er. Noch unfassbarer, daß er nicht einfach mit Freuden zugesehen hat. Ron und Harry machen schon den ganzen Tag Witze darüber, aber mir ist gar nicht nach scherzen zumute - Bin sehr verwirrt.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

Die Angst ist inzwischen einem Gefühl gewichen, daß ich fast als Ehrfurcht bezeichnen kann. Sein Wissen macht schwindelig. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm irgendwann in diesem Punkt ebenbürtig werden. Ich werde alles daran legen. Habe mich heute zum ersten Mal nach dem entsprechenden Studiengang erkundigt. Keine Ahnung ob ich bei den Aufnahmeprüfungen eine Chance hätte.

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Wieder zwei Bücher durchgearbeitet in denen sich Widersprüche zu PSSs Erklärungen gefunden haben. Wieder alles selbst in der Freizeit im Labor ausprobiert. Wieder festgestellt, daß PSS Recht hatte, obwohl die Bücher hochgelobte Fachbücher waren. Woher hat der Mann sein Wissen? Und warum schreibt ER keine Bücher? Dann wüßte ich wenigstens, daß ich keinen Quatsch lerne wenn ich in der Bibliothek sitze!  
Aber irgendwie wird dieses Buch hier ja langsam zu "seinem". Es ist schon erstaunlich, was ich hier alles bereits gestrichen und durch seine Erkenntnisse ersetzt habe. Ich liebe dieses Buch! Obwohl (weil?) es inzwischen von seinem Wissen so sehr durchdrungen ist.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

Harry mag ein großartiger Zauberer werden - aber von Zaubertränken hat er soviel Ahnung wie eine Kuh vom Sonntag. Warum habe ich das Projekt "Harry" nicht längst aufgegeben? Er will es doch auch gar nicht lernen.

* * *

(junge Handschrift)

Punkte für Gryffindor geholt BEI PSS! Unfassbar - ich werde mich noch mehr in das Thema reinknien, auch wenn Harry und Ron wieder meckern. Es lohnt sich! Ich scheine doch eine Chance zu haben!

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Wie hält PSS das mit Neville überhaupt aus? Neville hat durchaus Ahnung - wenn ich mit ihm lerne, weiß er das alles - aber im Unterricht ist er eine Katastrophe. Wäre ich PSS hätte ich ihn vermutlich längst eine Klasse zurückgestuft. Wir kommen im Unterricht nicht weiter, weil er uns wie ein Bleigewicht an den Füßen hängt. Typisch, daß den anderen nicht aufgefallen ist, daß PSS das Tempo gedrosselt hat, als Neville gar nicht mehr mitgekommen ist. Sie sehen immer nur seine Maulerei - warum sehen sie nicht genauer hin?

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

Wenn James Potter wirklich so ein arroganter Widerling war, dann kommt Harry inzwischen ganz nach seinem Vater. Daß ich ihm nochmal bei den Aufgaben helfe, kann er sich abschminken.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift - direkt darunter)

Konnte Harrys Bettelei mal wieder nichts abschlagen. Er und Ron schreiben gerade meine Aufzeichnungen ab. Ich bin sooo blöd.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

In der letzten Stunde habe ich PSS beobachtet. Ich konnte die Augen nicht von seinen Händen nehmen. Die Sicherheit mit der er Zutaten zusammenstellt und vorbereitet zeigt mir immer wieder, wie weit ich davon entfernt bin, eine gute Hexe zu sein. Er hat unglaublich elegante Hände...

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

WAS FINDEN DIE AN QUIDDITCH! Ich werde irre! Die Prüfungen sind nur noch vier Wochen entfernt und die haben nichts anderes im Sinn als diesen blöden Bällen hinterherzufliegen.

* * *

(junge Handschrift)

Liebes Buch, entschuldige den Fleck (Pfeil zu einem kleinen Tuscheklecks den sie da offensichtlich noch nicht magisch wegmachen konnte) - bin mal wieder beim Lernen eingeschlafen...

* * *

(junge Handschrift - man sieht, daß diese Seite mal feucht geworden ist)

Wenn ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, werde ich zum See runtergehen. Jetzt geht noch nicht, weil dann jeder sieht, daß ich geheult habe. PSS hat mich mal wieder vor der ganzen Klasse runtergemacht und mir prophezeit, daß ich es im besten Falle zur drittklassigen Köchin bringen würde - aber keinesfalls zur Zaubertrankmeisterin, woraufhin Malfoy, zur Freude von PSS, natürlich wieder auf meiner Herkunft herumgetrampelt ist.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

Was will dieser Mann eigentlich von mir? Er ist wohl davon überzeugt, daß ich immer noch Angst vor ihm habe. Dabei liegt es nur an meinem Respekt vor ihm, daß ich inzwischen den Mund halte, wenn er mich ungerechtfertigt anmacht. Heute war es wirklich Unfug mich anzubrüllen. Habe das Gefühl, daß es ihm nicht passt, daß ich nicht mehr so schnell anfange zu heulen wie früher. Damit wird er wohl leben müssen!

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Habe ich eine Wunderwaffe gegen PSSs Angriffe gefunden? Wenn ich ihm direkt in die Augen sehe und nicht ausweiche, wie sonst, ist die Tirade viel schneller rum.

* * *

(ältere Handschrif)

Hab von PSS geträumt. Was, das kann ich nicht einmal hier hineinschreiben - jetzt bin ich RICHTIG verwirrt. War echt gruselig - aber nicht die ganze Zeit...

* * *

(ältere Handschrift)

Es hat mal wieder keiner begriffen, warum ich gestern auch nachsitzen mußte, obwohl nur Neville seinen Trank versaut hat. Neville und ich hatten das Labor für mehrere Stunden für uns. PSS hat erlaubt, daß wir über den Trank reden. Ich konnte ihm alles erklären - und prompt hat Neville heute eine ziemlich gute Stunde hingelegt! Ich bin sicher, daß genau das die Absicht von PSS war.

* * *

(aktuelle Handschrift)

Verdammt - Warum sind mir bloß diese Hände aufgefallen?


	2. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

mehrfach habe ich nun schon versucht, mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen, daß es sich bei dem, was Sie mir im Unterricht abgenommen haben, nicht einfach nur um ein Buch handelt und es mir deshalb nichts nützt, mir ein anderes Exemplar dieses Titels neu zu kaufen oder es aus der Bibliothek auszuleihen, wie Sie lediglich vorgeschlagen haben (zumal es davon in der Bibliothek gar kein Exemplar gibt).  
Da Sie sich aber mit einer mir unbegreiflichen Vehemenz dagegen wehren, mit mir über dieses Thema zu sprechen, bleibt mir nun nichts anderes mehr, als Ihnen diesen Brief zu schreiben, in der Hoffnung, daß Sie in nicht gleich ungelesen verbrennen.  
Vielleicht habe ich ja auf diesem Wege die Chance 'auszureden' ohne von Ihnen unterbrochen zu werden, und eventuell kostet mein Haus dieser Weg endlich einmal nicht automatisch Punkte.  
Ich möchte mich noch einmal in aller Form dafür entschuldigen, daß ich mich in Ihrem Unterricht mit einem Buch beschäftigt habe, das nicht zum Unterrichtsstoff gehörte. Und mir ist klar, daß es auch dadurch nicht besser wird, daß es zum Thema Zaubertränke generell war. Ich kann Ihnen nur nochmals versichern, daß es sich bei dem, was ich darin gesucht habe ganz explizit um das Thema der Stunde gehandelt hat!  
Sollten Sie einen Blick hineingeworfen haben, ist Ihnen sicherlich aufgefallen, daß ich viele Notizen hineingeschrieben habe, und in dem Kapitel über Grünblattzutaten hatte ich auch Notizen über Essenzen aus Milchgewächsblättern gemacht, die ich zu Rate ziehen wollte.  
Ich weiß, daß es Sie sicher nicht interessiert, daß dieses Buch das erste Zaubererbuch gewesen ist, das ich mit selbst gekauft habe und ich kann vermutlich davon ausgehen, daß es sie auch nicht weiter beeindruckt, wenn ich ihnen sage, daß ich nicht die finanziellen Mittel besitze, um mir diese besondere Ausgabe noch einmal zu kaufen - vorausgesetzt ich würde überhaupt noch ein Exemplar finden. (Ich bin sicher, daß Sie wissen, daß dieses Buch nur in einer streng limitierten Edition erschienen ist - und deshalb waren ihre lapidaren Vorschläge, mir das Buch neu zu besorgen, gemein.)  
Aber obwohl das Buch an sich schon sehr kostbar ist, hat es für mich noch einen viel unschätzbarerern Wert, weil ich die Notitzen die ich zum Unterricht über nun beinahe sieben Jahre gemacht habe, auch mit viel Arbeit, nicht wiederherstellen könnte.  
Gut - vieles von dem was ich notiert habe ist inzwischen für mich Selbstverständlichkeit, aber vieles andere nicht - und es würde mich Jahre kosten, dieses gesammelte und konzentrierte Wissen wieder so zusammenzustellen. Es mag für Sie nichts Besonderes sein, was ich darin zusammengetragen habe - aber für mich ist es die Essenz dessen, was ich zum Thema Zaubertränke gelernt habe.  
Ich bitte Sie eindringlichst, mir dieses Buch wieder auszuhändigen.  
Bitte...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Hermine Granger


	3. Miss Granger

_Kurze Anmerkung: Auf diese Idee bin ich im Alleingang gekommen. Ich halte sie weder für besonders origniell, noch behaupte ich, daß ich die einzige bin, die jemals diese Idee hatte... Es war einfach eine Idee – die übrigens schon Ende 2003 entstanden ist. Daher verweise ich nicht auf andere Geschichten, die evtl. den gleichen Grundgedanken haben. Zumal ich denke, daß es mehr als nur eine Story geben wird, die dieser hier ähneln und die lange vor meiner geschrieben wurden... Ich bin generell der Meinung, daß es fast keine Idee gibt, die nicht schon von jemandem geschrieben wurde. Irgendjemand hat mal gesagt: "Es gibt keine neuen Geschichten – es gibt nur neue Zusammenstellungen der alten Erzählungen..." – aber ich werde die Story die in den Reviews genannt wurde selbstverständlich lesen (ich kenne sie noch nicht), damit ich vermeiden kann, daß große Ähnlichkeiten aufkommen. Danke für den Tip!  
__Die "Unpersönlichkeit" des ersten Kapitels(die ich genauso sehe) ist übrigens das Ergebnis der Tatsache, daß ich diese Briefaktion schon einmal mit einer lieben Bekannten gemacht habe, wobei einer von uns die Briefe von Miss Granger und einer die von Snape geschrieben hat und ich habe damals stichpunktartig die Ausgangssituation beschrieben, damit wir wissen, wo wir loslegen können. Es ist also quasi nur eine Art Regie-Anweisung gewesen...  
__Satia_

* * *

Miss Granger, 

sollten Sie geglaubt haben, Ihre Versuche, auf einfachstem Wege das Buch zurückzuerhalten, das Sie meinten, außerhalb der gestatteten Hilfsmittel in meinem Unterricht benutzen zu dürfen, seien mir nicht verständlich geworden, so mache ich Sie hiermit darauf aufmerksam, daß es nicht der Schriftform bedarf, um mir eine Anfrage verständlich zu machen, gleich welcher banalen Natur sie auch sein mag.  
Obendrein ist mir, wie Sie ja selbst zu Recht annehmen, die Seltenheit dieses speziellen Titels durchaus bekannt. Wenn meine Bemerkung bezüglich eines Neuerwerbs Sie erbost haben sollte - - - dann hat sie ihr Ziel fraglos erreicht. Quid pro quo.  
Mir ist beim flüchtigen Durchblättern des Bandes aufgefallen was Sie in Ihrem Brief auch benennen, nämlich, daß Sie sich erdreistet haben, ein renomiertes Werk der Fachliteratur mit unzähligen Kommentaren zu versehen! Darf ich demnach annehmen, daß das Manuskript für Ihr erstes Fachbuch noch vor Erwerb des Abschlusses in Hogwarts die magische Weltpresse begeistern wird?  
Selbst Sie sollten es als Anmaßung erkennen, noch während Ihrer Schulzeit Fachbücher korrigieren zu wollen.  
Ich werde mir diese "fachlichen" Anmerkungen selbstverständlich genauer ansehen, um zu beurteilen, ob Ihre Korrekturen wenigstens Hand und Fuß haben, oder purer Unfug sind.  
Wenn Sie nicht über die finanziellen Mittel verfügen, sich ein solches Buch noch einmal zu kaufen, sollten Sie derlei nicht im Unterricht mit sich herumtragen, sondern an einem sicheren Ort verwahren. Ganz abgesehen davon, daß Ihnen bekannt ist, daß ich Hilfsmittel gleich welcher Art, die nicht dem genehmigten Lehrmaterial angehören, in meinem Unterricht nicht dulde.  
Ich empfand übrigens den Hinweis, daß ich die Hausaufgaben für die Gryffindor-Schüler offenbar splitten muß, damit gewisse Schüler nicht von anderen abschreiben können als äußerst nützlich...  
Ich möchte Sie an dieser Stelle noch einmal ausdrücklich davor warnen, in meinem Unterricht Hilfsmittel zu benutzen, die obendrein speziell Sie nicht nötig hätten.  
Verraten Sie mir allerdings eines – was hat Sie auf den Gedanken gebracht, ich könne einer schriftlichen Anfrage mehr Gehör schenken als einer mündlichen? War es reine Selbsterkenntnis, daß allein die Androhung einer weiteren Wortmeldung Ihrerseits zu Abwehrreaktionen des Lehrkörpers führen muß? Oder haben Sie eine Kopie Ihres Briefes für spätere Beweisführung an Professor McGonagall weitergeleitet, damit diese mich für den Fall der Nicht-Beantwortung Ihres Bitt-Pamphletes dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann?  
Haben Sie sich eigentlich je Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Ihre permanent erhobene Hand im Unterricht so unfassbar nervtötend ist? Halten wir doch einmal fest: Die Tatsache, daß ich eine Frage an die Klasse richte, hat noch NIE bewirken sollen, daß die eine Schülerin die ohnehin den Lehrstoff vorwärts und rückwärts herunterbeten kann, die Antwort darauf gibt. Ist Ihnen noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß es die Hohlköpfe Ihres Hauses mehr zum Lernen motivieren könnte, wenn sie permanent in die unangenehme Situation gebracht werden, eine meiner Fragen nicht beantworten zu können, anstatt sich die korrekte Antwort von Miss Hermine Granger vorbeten zu lassen? (Ja, Professor McGonagall, für den Fall, daß Sie dies hier ebenfalls zu lesen bekommen – bei meiner Art zu Lehren handelt es sich durchaus um eine "Lehrmethode", die mehr bewirken soll, als Ihre behüteten Gryffindors seelisch einen Kopf kürzer zu machen...)  
Allein die zwischen den Zeilen doch erkennbare Höflichkeit ihrer Anfrage hat mich dazu gebracht, darauf zu antworten, obwohl es einfach lächerlich ist, Ihnen einen Brief zu schreiben, wenn wir uns wöchentlich mehrfach, beinahe täglich, persönlich sehen.  
Aber möglicherweise finden geschriebene Worte – so wie dies ja augenscheinlich durch Bücher geschieht – gezielteren Einlass in Ihr vom Lehrstoff vernebeltes Gryffindor-Hirn.  
Es gibt keine schulische oder rechtliche Verordnung, die mich zwingen würde, Ihnen Ihr Buch vor Ablauf dieses Schuljahres – im Zweifelsfall sogar vor Ablauf Ihrer generellen Schulzeit – zurückzugeben. Es ist nach wie vor selbstverständlich Ihr Eigentum - ich habe es lediglich in Verwahrung genommen, weil es zu unlauteren Dingen genutzt worden ist. Dieses Recht habe ich als Lehrer an diesem Institut (wie Ihnen sicherlich bekannt ist – da Sie sonst kaum so vorsichtig vorgegangen wären, sondern längst Ihre Hauslehrerin auf mich gehetzt hätten).  
Ich schließe trotzdem nicht aus, daß ich Ihnen das Buch vor Ablauf dieses Schuljahres zurückgeben werde, sofern Sie sich in meinem Unterricht vorbildlich verhalten und ich keinen weiteren Grund zur Klage finde.  
Derweil werde ich mich (da Sie mich mit ihrem Brief geradezu neugierig gemacht haben auf das, was Sie so "Wichtiges" in Ihr Buch eingetragen haben), wie schon oben genannt, von der Korrektheit ihrer "Korrekturen" überzeugen. Sie dürften es hilfreich finden, wenn ich einige Ihrer Anmerkungen nun meinerseits korrigiere, falls Sie mit ihren Einträgen hier oder dort falsch gelegen haben. Schließlich und letztendlich geht es Ihnen doch - Ihrem Brief nach zu urteilen - um die fachliche Wertigkeit des Buches, nicht wahr? Und als Ihr Lehrer im Fach Zaubertränke, bin ich selbstverständlich bereit, zur Perfektion Ihres Wissensstandes beim Verlassen von Hogwarts, behilflich zu sein.

Professor. S. Snape


	4. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

ich muß gestehen, daß ich niemals mit einer schriftlichen Antwort Ihrerseits gerechnet hätte und wie Sie sicher verstehen ist mir ganz und gar nicht danach zumute, auf Ihre beißenden Worte erneut zu antworten, aber angesichts dessen, was Sie geschrieben haben, bleibt mir wohl nur der Weg, Ihnen ein weiteres "Bitt-Pamphlet" zu senden.  
Obwohl ich sicher bin, daß Sie längst wissen, was in diesem Buch alles zu finden ist (sonst hätten Sie das Wort "Wichtiges" wohl kaum in die fühlbar ironischen Anführungszeichen gesetzt), bleibt mir, in der Gewissheit, daß Sie sich nun sehr viel genauer mit den Eintragungen beschäftigen werden als mir lieb sein kann, ganz gryffindormäßig, nur die Flucht nach vorne.  
Sie werden diverse Kommentare finden, in denen es um Sie persönlich geht.  
Das, was ich davon halte, wie Sie Ihren Unterricht führen, dürfte kaum Neues für Sie bereithalten, aber sicher wird es Sie verwundern, was ich über Ihre Arbeit schreibe. So wie Sie niemals öffentlich zugeben würden, daß ich eine intelligente Schülerin bin, so würde ich niemals öffentlich verkünden, daß Sie in meinen Augen nicht nur dem Titel nach ein Meister der Zaubertränke sind. Ich bringe Ihrer Arbeit tiefen Respekt entgegen und zolle Ihrem Wissen auf diesem Gebiet die größte Bewunderung.  
Ich bitte Sie höflichst und eindringlich: ersparen Sie es Ihnen und mir, irgendetwas anderes aus den Kommentaren herauszulesen als diese beiden Punkte. Es ist definitiv nichts anderes in den Kommentaren enthalten.  
Meine "Schwärmereien", wie Sie es sicherlich hämisch lachend nennen werden, gelten Ihrer Intelligenz und Ihrem Wissen – nicht dem Mann...  
Wieviel peinlicher kann eine Offenbarung werden? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, daß ich mich selbst in diese Situation hineinmanövriert habe und es deshalb offenbar nicht besser verdient habe. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich eigentlich wirklich nichts verbrochen habe, widert es mich an, Sie in dieser Situation so dermaßen auf der triumphierenden Sieger-Seite zu sehen. Aber da es meine Ungeschicktheit und Dummeheit ermöglicht hat, daß Sie was mich betrifft nun dort stehen, wo Sie stehen, will ich Ihnen die Genugtuung gönnen und mich im Unterricht ab sofort Ihren neuen Bedingungen entsprechend verhalten in der Hoffnung, daß Sie mir das Buch nicht erst nach Ablauf meiner Schulzeit zurückgeben. Ich werde mich in Ihrem Unterricht nicht mehr melden, sondern nur noch auf konkrete Fragen das Wort erheben.  
Der einzige, magere Triumph der mir bleibt, ist die Tatsache, daß es beinahe sieben Jahre, eines dummen Zufalls und einer Erpressung Ihrerseits bedurfte, um Sie erreichen zu lassen, daß ich mich so verhalte.  
Es mag sein, daß es sich bei dem, was Sie im Unterricht tun um "Ihre" Form des Lehrens handelt und ich bestreite nicht einmal, daß sie erfolgreich ist. Aber ich weiß auch, daß jeder andere Lehrer und jede andere Lehrerin – einschließlich Professor Binns und Professor Trelawney ebenfalls viel Wissen vermittelt haben und daß dazu keine Wutausbrüche und keine Tränen erforderlich waren. Ich bin nicht sicher, daß das Maß, das Ihre Lehrmethode unzweifelhaft mehr an Wissen in die Schüler "hineinprügelt" es wert ist, daß man Angst vor ihnen hat. Ich bin ganz sicher keine der beliebtesten Schülerinnen dieser Schule und ich weiß, daß man mich hinter meinem Rücken als unangenehme Besserwisserin bezeichnet, womit ichleben kann– aber Merlin möge bewahren, daß man jemals Angst vor mir hat. Nichts wäre mir das wert...  
Aber bevor ich mich hier in Ausschweifungen verstricke, muß von mir noch erwähnt werden, daß Sie aus meinen Charaktereigenschaften zumindest die Anmaßung streichen können, die Sie mir unterstellen.  
Nein, ich habe nicht vor, die Fachwelt mit meinen geistigen Ergüssen zum Thema Zaubertränke zu erfreuen. Mir ist bewußt (und ich behaupte jetzt einfach einmal: mehr als den meisten meiner Mitschüler), daß ich Schülerin bin. Lernende... Und weit davon entfernt, mehr Wissen vermitteln zu können oder zu wollen, als eine Hausaufgabenhilfe oder gemeinsames Üben für eine Prüfung darstellen würde.  
Sie werden feststellen, daß es sich in dem Buch im Prinzip nicht um meine Korrekturen des Buchtextes handelt – sondern um Ihre... ich habe sie lediglich niedergeschrieben. Sollte sich darunter "Unfug" befinden, wäre es dementsprechend Ihr Unfug. Aber Sie können versichert sein, daß ich jeden einzelnen Eintrag zum Fachlichen persönlich überprüft habe. Anfangs in der charakterlich sicherlich sehr zweifelhaften und kindischen Absicht, Ihnen aus Rache für Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber, Fehler nachweisen zu können – später, als klar war, daß es einen solchen Nachweis nicht geben würde, aus rein wissenschaftlicher Neugier.  
Ich habe es übrigens nicht nötig gehabt, eine Kopie meines Briefes an meine Hauslehrerin weiterzureichen – noch habe ich ihre Antwort an sie gegeben. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich selbst meiner Haut zu wehren und die Zeit in der ich mich heulend zurückgezogen habe, wenn etwas nicht nach meinem Willen lief, sind Geschichte.  
Da Sie allerdings solche Befürchtungen äußerten, kann ich vermutlich davon ausgehen, daß Sie von sich auf andere geschlossen haben und selbst keine Hemmungen hätten, Ihrerseits meine Brief eventuell an Dritte weiterzureichen, für die meinen Worte nicht gedacht waren. Ich habe allerdings kein Interesse daran, meine Eingeständnisse Ihnen gegenüber am Schwarzen Brett wiederzufinden. Daher habe ich diesen Brief nun mit einem einfachen Zauber belegt, der es nur noch Ihnen ermöglicht, diese Zeilen zu lesen. In Ihrer Nähe entwickelt man im Laufe einiger Jahre eine (un?)gesunde Form von Paranoia...  
Ich fasse noch einmal zusammen: Ich werde mich bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres in Ihrem Unterricht so verhalten wie Sie es sich schon immer gewünscht haben - - - verzeihen Sie, ich meinte selbstverständlich: so verhalten, wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde nichts mehr mit in den Unterricht bringen, was von Ihnen nicht explizit gefordert wurde.  
Ich gratuliere Ihnen zum Sieg, Professor Snape.

Mit höflichen Grüßen  
Hermine Granger

PS. Sie können übrigens davon ausgehen, daß das Ende des siebten Schuljahres für mich mit dem Ende meiner Schulzeit übereinstimmen wird.  
PPS. Herzlichen Dank für die Splittung der Hausaufgaben in der heutigen Stunde. Ich habe selten mit soviel Ruhe meine Arbeit erledigen können...


	5. Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

_Der folgende Brief wird noch am gleichen Tag – aber mitten in der Nacht – von einer unscheinbaren, recht kleinen Eule an Hermines Fenster abgegeben. Gerade als die kleine Eule das Papier loslassen will, kommt ein Rabe angeflogen, der die Eule angreift, auf sie einhackt und ihr beinahe den Brief entreißt, als solle er verhindern, daß der Brief seinen Adressaten erreicht. Aber Hermine ist schnell genug, greift rettend nach der Eule, schlägt nach dem Raben und verschließt erschrocken das Fenster. Der Brief ist leicht beschädigt, aber ansonsten in Ordnung. Allerdings ist die Schrift "unordentlicher" als bei dem ersten Brief. Irgendwie fahriger... Während die leicht verstörte Eule ihren Keks frißt, liest Hermine..._

* * *

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Sie sollten unter die Juristen gehen. Während meine Angriffe wenigstens offen formuliert sind, sind Ihre unverschämten Unterstellungen und anmaßenden Definitionen meiner Person in einer derart gekonnten Weise in geradezu schmeichelnd anmutende Phrasen eingebunden, daß man beim ersten Lesen Ihres Briefes glauben könnte, es sei das gemeint, was er oberflächlich auszudrücken scheint. Das Wappentier Ihres Hauses sollte vom Löwen in eine Katze verändert werden, denn nur diese hinterhältigen Tiere sind in der Lage mit ausgefahrenen Krallen so täuschend echt zu schnurren...  
Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben – ich hätte an Ihrer Stelle ebenfalls nicht mit einer Antwort meinerseits gerechnet und bin in diesem Moment, so wie Sie es vermutlich auch sein werden, erneut überrascht, daß ich diese Zeilen schreibe.  
Warum ich dieses Wortgefecht weiterführe? Nennen Sie es die slytherinsche Variante dessen, was man in Gryffindor vermutlich Sportsgeist nennen würde.  
Vielleicht liegt es auch an dem überaus großartigen Wein den unser Schulleiter mir zu meinem letzten Geburtstag hat zukommen lassen, und den ich mir für eine besondere Gelegenheit aufgehoben hatte, die nun gekommen war. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht zurückschreiben, aber jedes Glas dieses wunderbaren Rotweins hat mich stärker davon überzeugt, daß es eigentlich eine Verschwendung hochwertiger Agressionsbereitschaft wäre, nicht zu antworten.  
Ihr Brief übertrifft in seiner Dreistigkeit alles, was mir in meiner bisherigen Lehrtätigkeit zugekommen ist. Miss Granger, ich ziehe meinen imaginären Hut vor Ihrer inspirierenden Kampfeslust und Ihrer Fähigkeit eine Gratulation zu meinem Sieg auf eine Weise "einzupacken" die mich als Verlierer dastehen ließe, wenn ich nicht erneut reagieren würde.  
Vielleicht lasse ich Sie aber auch nur aus purer Neugier darüber, wie weit Sie diesen Weg zu gehen wagen werden, gewähren. Ihnen muß klar sein, daß Sie sich auf Terrain bewegen, das einer Schülerin unter gar keinen Umständen zusteht. Aber um des Spiels willen, will ich Ihnen gestatten, ungestraft noch ein paar Schritte weiterzugehen.  
Selbstverständlich wußte ich, was in Ihrem Buch zu finden war. Und wenn Sie darauf bestehen, daß ich in den Kommentaren nicht zwischen den Zeilen lese, werde ich ich dies selbstverständlich unterlassen. Möchten Sie auch, daß ich es unterlasse, Sie im Unterricht mit meinen – warten Sie...wie hatten Sie sie doch gleich genannt... ah ja... "eleganten Händen" abzulenken? Ihr Wunsch, Miss Granger ist mir natürlich Befehl...  
Aber nun zurück in die Realität – ich bin in der Lage zu begreifen, daß Sie keine Gefühle pubertärer Art für mich hegen, nur weil von möglicherweise tausenden von Einträgen, die sich zudem auf einen Zeitraum von fast sieben Jahren verteilen, einige wenige Male meine Person in einer – nennen wir es einmal "unangebrachteren" – Weise genannt wird. Schon gar nicht, wenn sich in der gleichen Handschrift, also aus den selben Zeiträumendie sehr viel üblicheren Hass-Tiraden finden.  
Ich bin schon deshalb in der Lage dies zu begreifen, weil Sie in Ihrem geradezu unmenschlichen Eifer für das Studium der Magie überhaupt keine Zeit für derlei hätten... weder in Ihrer eigenen Altersgruppe noch in unangebrachten Kreisen. Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihr Studium auch auf dieVerhaltensweisen richten, die die menschliche Rasse ausmachen und zu denen, sofern ich mich recht erinnere, zwangsläufig auch ein gewisses rituelles Verhalten dem anderen Geschlecht gegenüber erforderlich ist. Wenn ihr scharfer Verstand nicht dadurch verloren gehen soll, daß Sie ihn nicht an Nachkommen weiterreichen, sollten Sie das eine oder andere Buch zugungsten der Auslebung pubertärer Notwendigkeiten liegenlassen. Es wäre für Mr. Weasley sicher eine Erlösung, wenn Sie dies endlich erkennen. Der Arme kann einem inzwischen fast leid tun...  
Sie wollen wissen, wieviel peinlicher eine Offenbarung werden kann? Vielleicht sollte Albus Dumbledore Ihnen bei Gelegenheit einmal seine Ansammlung von Briefen liebeskranker Schülerinnen zeigen... DAS ist peinlich...  
Mir fällt gerade auf, daß Wein-Trinken und Briefeschreiben nicht unbedingt zwei Dinge sind, die zusammengehören – entschuldigen Sie die Handschrift... aber ein paar Dinge müssen noch geschrieben werden.  
Sie wollen Sich "meinen Regeln entsprechend" im Unterricht verhalten? Lassen Sie das bleiben. Oder wie wollen Sie dies Ihren Mitschülern erklären? Nun ja, vielleicht wäre eine verlorene Wette ein Argument...  
Ich erwarte lediglich keinen Widerspruch und keine Hilfsleistungen mehr an Ihre Mitschüler.  
Und hier bin ich dann an der Stelle angelangt, für die Ihr Brief entweder verbrannt gehört, oder für die Sie einen Orden erhalten sollten.  
Es bedurfte also eines dummen Zufalls und einer Erpressung meinerseits, damit Sie sich im Unterricht so verhalten "wie ich es wünsche"?  
Sie beschuldigen mich der Erpressung. Sie behaupten, ich hätte das Verhalten meiner Schüler nicht im Griff. Sie nennen meine Methode zu Lehren "hineinprügeln" und letztendlich bitten Sie Merlin darum, daß er verhindern möge, daß man Ihnen die gleichen Empfindungen entgegenbringt wie mir...?  
Miss Granger... das Glas, das neben diesem Briefbogen steht, trinke ich auf Sie, weil Sie es geschafft haben, meinen persönlichen Rekord in konzentrierten persönlichsten Beleidigungen zu brechen... Sie... eine Gryffindor...  
Allein dies geschrieben zu haben, läßt mich diesen Brief jetzt schon einmal vorsorglich auf die gleiche Form magisch versiegeln, die Sie für Ihren genutzt haben.  
Sie gratulieren mir zum Sieg, Miss Granger? Ich kann nur sagen "touché"  
Sie haben nun ebenfalls eine Schlacht gewonnen. Bleibt herauszufinden, wer diesen Krieg gewinnt, den Sie da entfacht haben.  
Oh... was den Krieg, einzelne Schlachten und Niederlagen betrifft, habe ich hier etwas für Sie: Was das Ende Ihrer Schulzeit betrifft, über dessen TerminSie ja so überaus sicher sind,verrate ich Ihnen ein Geheimnis. Und ich vertraue auf Ihre Gryffindor-Ehre, daß Sie mich nicht als Quelle dieser Information verraten. Ich würde es ohnehin leugnen.  
Die selbstverständlich hochkompetente Professor Trelawney (der Sie ja in Ihrem Brief ebenfalls sehr gute Lehreigenschaften bescheinigt haben) beabsichtigt, konkret Ihren (und NUR Ihren) praktischen Prüfungsteil aus Gründen die durch die Schulordnung realisierbar sind, auf vier Fünftel anzuheben. Sollten Sie den praktischen Teil in diesem Fach nicht bestehen – wovon laut Professor Trelawney auszugehen ist – wären Sie gezwungen, in diesem Fach eine Nachprüfung abzulegen, die erst nach den Ferien erfolgen würde.  
Ich denke nicht, daß es Sie den Abschluß kosten würde, aber selbstverständlich würde dieser "Patzer" im Abschlußzeugnis erwähnt werden...  
Damit Sie sich noch weiter auf die Vorbereitung der Prüfungen konzentrieren können, ohne daß Sie nervende Mitschüler zu fürchten haben, werde ich die von Ihnen ja ganz offensichtlich begrüßte Splittung der Hausaufgaben noch konkreter vornehmen, damit Sie sich nicht plötzlich mit Freizeit konfrontiert sähen, die sie vor die erschreckende Aufgabe stellen würden, sich eventuell doch mit zwischenmenschlichen Ritualen beschäftigen zu müssen. Stellen Sie sich doch nur vor, Mr. Weasley bekäme heraus, daß Sie einen ganzen Tag lang ohne Beschäftigung sind...  
Oh... aber nun fällt mir wieder ein, daß es ja eigentlich erstrebenswert wäre, wenn Sie sich der Tatsache wieder besinnen würden, daß sie weiblich sind... vielleicht sollte ich Sie stattdessen lieber von den Hausaufgaben entbinden?  
Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?  
Oder hält Sie die Angst die man vor mir ja offenbar haben muß, davon ab, mir noch einmal Ihre Meinung zu sagen? Das wäre bedauerlich...

Severus Snape


	6. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

_Anmerkung: DSmV ist nicht vergessen – ich arbeite endlich wieder daran und schreibe mich mit dieser Briefaktion quasi gerade wieder "in Stimmung"... die ersten Sachen sind schon bei meiner Beta, aber mit Updates wird es noch etwas dauern – sorry..._

_Ich habe übrigens keine Ahnung, warum in dieser Story immer wieder Leerzeichen zwischen Wörtern verschwinden... sie waren da! Ganz ehrlich!_

_Tausend Dank für die Reviews! Ich hätte nie im Leben so schnell diese Briefe hintereinder geschrieben, wenn die Reviews nicht wären... die machen echt süchtig +lach+_

_

* * *

_

_Der folgende Brief erreicht Snape noch vor dem Frühstück..._

_

* * *

_

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich für eine Laufbahn als Juristin interessieren? Dann könnte ich zum Beispiel Zauberern und Hexen, die sich vor Gericht wegen fragwürdiger Dinge verantworten sollen, helfen, stattdessen einen guten Arbeitsplatz in einem renomierten Institut wie z.B. Hogwarts zu bekommen... ach nein... das macht ja bereits unser Schulleiter. Dann bleibe ich doch lieber bei dem Berufsweg, den ich ursprünglich angestrebt habe. Auch wenn es Ihnen keineswegs gefallen wird (wahrscheinlich erzähle ich es Ihnen genau deswegen), plane ich einen Studiengang in den Fächern Zaubertrank- und Runenmagie.  
Mein Brief übertrifft jede Dreistigkeit die Ihnen vorher zugekommen ist? Lesen Sie sich doch, bevor Sie sie abschicken gelegentlich noch einmal Ihre eigenen Zeilen durch... wenn Sie unfassbare Dreistigkeit und Beleidigungen suchen, werden Sie dort im Übermaß fündig werden! Ich könnte Ihnen wahlweise auch einfach die Erinnerung an eine beliebige Ihrer Unterrichtsstunden, in ein Denkarium gelegt, zur Verfügung stellen.  
War eigentlich der Pathos Ihres letzten Briefes, oder die Tatsache daß man zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, daß ich eventuell einen Nerv hinter Ihrer undurchdringlichen Fassade getroffen habe, der Grund dafür, daß Sie es sich mit dem Versenden des Briefes in letzter Sekunde doch noch anders überlegen wollten? Wenn Sie der offenbar übermäßige Genuss von Wein in Ihrer Entscheidungskraft in Bezug auf so eine banale Entscheidung wie das Abschicken eines Briefes beeinflußt, sollten Sie demnächst vielleicht von dem Genuss alkoholischer Getränke absehen, wenn Sie eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, die relevanter ist als ein Gang ins Bad.  
Der Rabe hätte die Eule, die nichts als ihren Job gemacht hat, beinahe umgebracht! Entweder Sie schreiben, oder Sie schreiben nicht – aber lassen Sie Ihre Unentschlossenheit nicht am Leben eines kleinen Tieres aus – auch wenn das vielleicht Ihrem Wesen entsprechen sollte!  
Wenn ich morgen früh kaum die Augen im Unterricht aufhalten kann, dann können Sie das mit Freuden Ihrer Person zuschreiben, denn ich habe mich entschieden, noch eine Weile Wache über den kleinen Nachtvogel zu halten, bis ich sicher gehen kann, daß er die Attacke unbeschadet überstanden hat. Zu müde zum Lernen nutze ich die Zeit stattdessen, um Ihnen eine gepfefferte Antwort auf Ihre frisch übermittelte neue Kampfansage zu schreiben!  
Sie sind neugierig, wie weit ich mich zu gehen wage? Professor Snape, ich habe bisher nicht einmal den ersten Schritt ganz getan und beabsichtige den Weg bis zum bitteren Ende zu gehen, sollte sich dies als notwendig herausstellen.  
Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut es tut und wie befreiend es sein kann, Ihnen auf diesem Weg einmal relativ unverblümt die Meinung zu sagen! Das Angebot, mich "ungestraft" noch einige Schritte gehen zu lassen, beflügelt sehr.  
Und wo ich jetzt gerade einmal in Fahrt bin: Wenn Ihnen klar ist, daß die wenigen unangemessenen Kommentare nichts weiter zu bedeuten haben, dann verkneifen Sie sich gefälligst auch Zitate aus dem Buch, die unterstellen, daß doch mehr gemeint sein könnte. Die Eleganz Ihrer Hände und die Art wie Sie sie benutzen ist ohnehin ein an Sie verschwendetes Geschenk der Natur. Und wenn ich daran denke, zu was alles Sie Ihre Stimme einsetzen könnten, anstatt damit Schüler an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu bringen... dann möchte ich sie packen und schütteln, bis Sie endlich einsehen, wie anders es sein könnte!  
Himmel! Warum muß ein Verstand wie Ihrer in einer so ungenießbaren Verpackung daherkommen? Dabei habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, daß Sie den Widerling nur vorschieben, um Ihre Ruhe zu haben! Ich weiß ja, wie Ihnen offenbar aufgefallen ist, daß eine gewisse Nicht-Beachtung gewisser Personen von Vorteil sein kann, aber nicht jeder Schüler dieser Schule ist ein hormonell gesteuerter Ron Weasley der es auf Sie abgesehen hat! Und es geht Sie übrigens absolut überhaupt gar nichts an, ob ich ein Liebesleben habe und wie und mit wem ich dieses gestalten würde! Es ist schon außerordentlich dreist, wenn ausgerechnet jemand wie Sie mir mangelnde zwischenmenschliche Interaktion vorwirft. Es liegt übrigens auch nicht in meiner Absicht, die Welt mit meinen Genen zu "beschenken", indem ich im Alleingang eine Quidditch-Mannschaft gebäre.  
Ich hatte wohl gehofft, daß wenigstens Sie begreifen, daß es mir bei meinem Lerneifer nicht um das Erreichen von Ruhm und Ehre, oder gar um die Unsterblichkeit in Form von Nachkommen geht, sondern einzig und allein um den tiefen Wunsch, mir selbst und meinen eigenen Ansprüchen genügen zu können. Ich weiß selbst, daß es dumm ist, auch den Ansprüchen der Menschen um einen herum genügen zu wollen (wobei ich sicher bin, daß Sie zumindest DIESE Anwandlung nicht aus eigener Erfahrung kennen und wohl eher befremdlich finden). Aber umso schrecklicher ist es, wenn man dann eindeutig den Ansprüchen eines Menschen, dessen Wohlwollen einem besonders wichtig wäre, nicht genügen kann – ganz gleich, was man tut...  
Oh je... Sie werden Sich mit Begeisterung in meinen sentimentalen Anwandlungen aalen – soviel steht fest... aber was soll's...  
Der kleinen Eule scheint es wieder besser zu gehen. Sie hatte sich wirklich erbärmlich bei dem Angriff des Raben erschrocken. Ich dachte kurz, sie fiele mir vor Angst einfach tot vom Fensterbrett... aber sie ist ein tapferes, kleines Ding.  
Aber zurück zu Ihrem Brief. Professor Snape, ich war außerordentlich überrascht, als ich am Ende Ihres Briefes beinahe so etwas wie Betroffenheit zu erkennen glaubte...  
Waren Sie lediglich in Ihrer Ehre gekränkt? Oder hat es Sie wirklich getroffen, daß ich von "hineinprügeln" gesprochen habe? Von Ihnen mit Worten angegriffen zu werden, wenn Sie wieder einmal regelrechten Missbrauch Ihrer Stimme betreiben indem Sie sie als brachiale Waffe benutzen, entspricht dem Gefühl, geprügelt zu werden. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob Sie einen Schüler real schlagen, so daß er auf die Knie geht, oder ob Sie dies mit einem Blick aus Ihren Augen tun, die so grausam scheinen und die in ihrer dunklen Tiefe ganz sicher zu so viel anderen Dingen in der Lage wären. Auch scheint Ihnen nie wirklich bewußt geworden zu sein, daß Ihr Verhalten nicht nur Respekt sondern in der Tat Angst vor Ihnen verursacht. Versuchen Sie doch einmal, in der Körpersprache der Schüler zu lesen, die vor Ihnen sitzen... es sind nur wenige darunter, die Sie nicht fürchten...  
Professor, man muß sich an dieser Schule und auch mit Ihnen als Lehrer Tränen ganz schnell abgewöhnen, weil sie einen noch verwundbarer machen, als man es in dieser Umgebung ohnehin schon ist. Aber manches Mal, wenn Sie mich gerade wieder irgendetwas gelehrt haben, das mich in seiner Komplexität begeistert, wenn es Ihnen gelungen ist, wie es nur Ihnen gelingt, mich so zu fordern, daß ich wieder einmal über mich hinauswachsen durfte und konnte, wenn ich am liebsten einfach zu Ihnen kommen würde, um Sie um ein Gespräch zu bitten, weil ich nicht aufhören will, wenn die Stunde herum ist, dann möchte ich mich in mein Zimmer verkriechen und weinen, wenn ich stattdessen Ihre hochgewachsene, unnabare, schwarze, abweisende Gestalt sehe und weiß – "niemals wird das geschehen"...  
Verflucht noch mal! Ich will MEHR von Ihnen als nur ein paar Unterrichtseinheiten! Ich will von Ihnen nicht nur Buchtitel und Lernanweisungen! Ich will mit Ihnen diskutieren! Ihre persönliche Meinung zu allen möglichen Theorien hören! Ich will meine Möglichkeiten bis zur Neige austesten! Ich will meine Grenzen kennenlernen und weiß, daß nur Sie sie mir zeigen können! Ich lerne und lerne und lerne – und ernte Lob und Begeisterung unter den Lehrern, aber es ist so unfassbar stumpfsinnig nur nachzudenken, was andere vor mir längst gedacht haben. Ich möchte vor Wände aus komplexen Rätseln laufen, durch die ich mich mit meinem Geist hindurchkämpfen muß – aber alles was ich finde, sind weit offene, endlos lange Gänge, durch die ich hindurchrenne bis ich keine Luft mehr habe.  
Ich will NEUE Gedanken denken. Und es macht mich rasend, Stunde um Stunde vor Ihnen zu sitzen, und zu wissen, daß Sie in Ihrem Kopf haben, was ich will! Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun muß, damit Sie mich ernst nehmen und mich teilhaben lassen an dem, was Ihnen so wichtig ist. Die Zaubertrankmagie muß Ihnen wichtig sein, sonst wären Sie nicht ein solcher Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Wie gelange ich da hin, wo Sie sind? Was muß ich tun? Wie erreiche ich das?  
Wie sind Sie dorthin gekommen?  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Ihnen dies schreibe, wenn doch so überaus klar ist, wie Sie darauf reagieren werden. Es ist wirklich zum heulen... und ich muß hier aufhören, weil ich sonst das Gefühl irgendetwas durch die Gegend werfen zu wollen nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. Eines muß ich Ihnen lassen, niemand füllt meinen Organismus so sehr mit Adrenalin wie Sie. Jetzt werde ich erst recht nicht mehr schlafen können, obwohl die Sonne bereits aufgeht.  
Der Eule geht es wieder gut. Ich werde Sie mit diesem Brief zurückschicken, warne Sie aber noch einmal eindringlichst davor, das hübsche Tier noch einmal in solch eine Gefahr zu bringen.  
Sollte ich auf diesen Brief tatsächlich noch eine Antwort erhalten, kann ich jetzt, in diesem Moment nicht einmal vermuten, wie sie aussehen wird... ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, daß sie diesen Brief, den Sie jetzt gerade in Händen halten, so nicht vermutet hätten.  
Wie auch immer – wenn es sonst schon nichts gebracht hat, hätte ich Sie wenigstens einmal überrascht...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Hermine Granger

PS. Das Wappentier des Hauses Gryffindor ist übrigens absolut zu Recht ein Löwe und keine Katze. Denn die herausragendste Eigenschaft der Gryffindor ist neben ihrem fast legendären Mut auch die bei den Löwen bekanntermaßen von der Natur festgelegte Tatsache, daß die Löwinnen die komplette Arbeit zu erledigen haben, während die Löwen lediglich faul in der Sonne herumliegen und ab und zu den wilden Mann spielen.

PPS. Danke für die Warnung vor Professor Trelawney... ich werde mich darauf einstellen...


	7. Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

_Anmerkung: Es ist korrekt, daß Hermine Wahrsagen abgewählt hat, aber es ist durchaus möglich, daß sie es aus irgendeinem Grund (z.B. Einschreibebedingung für die Magie-Uni? Wie bei uns vielfach das Latinum?) im siebten Jahr doch wieder nehmen mußte... und da das hier so schön gepaßt hat – ist das in meiner Version halt so +ggg+_

* * *

Seit Hermines Brief ist fast eine Woche vergangen. Die zwei haben in der kompletten Woche so getan, als wäre alles absolut normal. Ein wenig auffällig ist für die anderen höchstens, daß Hermine so viele Aufzeichnungen im Unterricht macht, daß sie kaum noch Zeit findet, sich zu melden... da sie dadurch aber in einem für sie sehr angenehmen Maße weniger Zielfläche für Snapes Sarkasmus zu bieten scheint, findet niemand es verwunderlich, daß sie das beibehält...

Hermine geht inzwischen davon aus, daß sie keinen weiteren Brief erhalten wird, als abends wieder die kleine Eule an ihr Fenster pickt und einen ausgesprochen dicken Umschlag bei sich hat...

* * *

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, 

Ich habe mich bei meiner Zwergeule, ihr Name ist übrigens Helena, für das, was ihr geschehen ist, entschuldigt. Der Angriff dürfte allerdings schlimmer ausgesehen haben, als er es war, denn Helena ist die Angriffe von Alexander, meinem Raben, aus ihren täglichen kleinen Kämpfen längst gewöhnt, aus denen sie übrigens nicht selten als Siegerin hervorgeht. Auch Professor McGonagall ist stets um Helena besorgt, aber letztendlich muß sie doch immer einsehen, daß für die Eule keine Gefahr besteht, da sie es versteht, ihren Gegner mit seinen eigenen Mitteln zu schlagen, im Zweifelsfall sogar, indem sie ihn schlicht mit einem Blick aus ihren großen Augen um den Finger, pardon – die Feder - wickelt.  
Aber Sie haben trotzdem Recht, daß meine Vorgehensweise unangebracht war. Und es würde mir wohl kaum gut zu Gesicht stehen, die Schuld dafür auf den Wein zu schieben...  
Ich werde die folgenden Worte sehr vorsichtig wählen. Sicherlich vorsichtiger, als Sie es von mir gewohnt sind. Ich bewege mich damit auf Neuland und bitte Sie, zu versuchen, nicht zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Ich werde versuchen, alles was ich sagen will IN die Zeilen zu schreiben.  
Ich habe Ihren Brief oft – sehr oft – durchgelesen und obwohl darin eigentlich nichts stand, was mir neu sein sollte, hat er mich in der Tat betroffen gemacht.  
Entschuldigen Sie das Schmunzeln das auf meinen Lippen liegt, obwohl mir zu allem anderen als zum Lachen zumute ist, aber ich kann Sie jetzt vor mir sehen, wie sie mit vermutlich sehr weit geöffneten Augen und – wie es Ihre Art ist, wenn Sie schockiert sind – offenem Mund auf diese Zeilen starren – und ihn jetzt selbstverständlich schließen, weil es Ihnen unangenehm ist, daß Sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurden...  
Es ist schon sehr seltsam... Sie haben geschrieben, ich solle auf die Körpersprache der Schüler achten - - - das tue ich... jeden Tag... in jeder Unterrichtsstunde... schon allein deshalb, weil es für mich ein Mittel ist, vorauszusehen, wann ein Schüler einem Trank etwas Falsches, Gefährliches hinzufügen will. Ich weiß wie jeder einzelne von Ihnen aussieht, wenn er konzentriert ist und ich weiß wie jeder einzelne von Ihnen aussieht, wenn er nur so tut, als sei er konzentriert... ich weiß von jedem wie er aussieht, wenn er unsicher wird und ich kann allein an der Körpersprache erkennen, ob es einem Schüler egal ist, ob er Fehler macht, oder ob er versagt, obwohl er sich bemüht... Ich weiß, daß Ronald Weasley gefährlich wird, wenn er unsicher wird und ich weiß, daß Neville Longbottom gefährlich wird, wenn er sich seiner Sache sicher ist! Ich weiß, daß aufgeregte Konzentration oder Unsicherheit ihrer Unterlippe nicht bekommen, ich weiß, daß sie sehr viel weniger Wert auf Maniküre legen als auf korrekt geschälte Zaubertrankzutaten, Ich weiß, daß Sie sehr viel länger als es natürlich wäre, den Atem anhalten, wenn der Trank vor Ihnen sich in einem entscheidenden Stadium befindet und ich weiß, wie Ihr Körper die Spannung entläßt, wenn der Trank sich auf die gewünschte Weise entwickelt hat.  
Ich könnte jede Bewegung beschreiben, die Sie in meinem Unterricht machen, jede Regung, jeden Blick – und ich war dem Irrtum erlegen, ich würde Sie deshalb kennen...  
Und nun stelle ich zu meinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen fest – ich kenne Sie nicht...  
Ich habe angsichts dieser Novität lange überlegt und bin anfangs zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Sie diesbezüglich schlicht und ergreifend eine Ausnahme darstellen. Aber je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto bewußter wurde mir, daß ich nur den gleichen Fehler ein zweites Mal begehen würde, wenn ich davon ausgehe, daß ich alle anderen Schüler korrekt beurteile.  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis nun anfangen soll und fühle mich im Moment damit, so schwer es mir fällt das zuzugeben, ein wenig überfordert...  
Eine Gryffindor, die sarkastische Bemerkungen über ihr eigenes Haus macht.  
Ein Slytherin, der mangelnde Menschenkenntnis zugibt.  
Die Säulen Hogwarts scheinen zu wanken, Miss Granger...  
Ihr Brief hat mich – gelinde gesagt – verwirrt.  
Allerdings scheinen auch Sie mich falsch einzuschätzen. Weder taugt meine Stimme zu anderem als zu dem, wozu ich sie nutze, noch findet sich in meinen Augen etwas Besonderes. Allein die Tatsache, daß ich es einem ungünstigen Gen-Pool zu verdanken habe, daß sie dunkelbraun sind, ist kein Grund, dort mehr Tiefe zu vermuten, als vorhanden ist. Anderes zu erwarten, hieße sentimental sein und das alleine wäre für mich, wie Ihnen klar sein dürfte, wieder ein Grund meine Stimme auf die bekannte Weise einzusetzen...  
Viel dramatischer ist die Falscheinschätzung allerdings bei den Möglichkeiten die Sie in mir als Wissenschaftler vermuten (gerade ist eine Säule eingebrochen, haben Sie es gehört? Noch mehr offene Worte und ich reiße Hogwarts mit diesem Brief nieder...). Es mag sein, daß ich viel über mein Fachgebiet weiß, aber ich bezweifel, daß es mehr ist, als Professor McGonagall über Verwandlungen weiß, oder Professor Sprout über die magische Pflanzenwelt... Zugegebenermaßen ist die Welt der Zaubertränke außergewöhnlich komplex und bietet vielfache Möglichkeiten zur Forschung, aber ansonsten...  
Mit meiner Liebe zu den Zaubertränken haben Sie Recht. Ohne wenn und aber... es ist verständlich, daß Sie, wenn Ihnen meine Hingezogenheit zu meinem Fachgebiet bewußt ist, Wissen vermuten, das über das normale Maß hinausgeht.  
Zwingen Sie mich aber bitte nicht, nun auch noch über mich selbst nachzudenken, um darüber urteilen zu können, ob Sie mit Ihren Vermutungen richtig liegen. Ich weiß nur soviel, daß ich weiß, wovon ich spreche, wenn das Thema Zaubertränke ist.  
Aber Sie sprachen noch ein anderes, wichtiges Thema an. Sie sind der Meinung, es sei mir nicht aus eigener Erfahrung bekannt, wie es ist, den Ansprüchen anderer genügen zu wollen? Oh, Miss Granger... wie sehr Sie sich in diesem Punkt täuschen... Diese Erfahrung, dieses "Wollen" hat mich zu dem gemacht, der ich bin. Seien Sie also vorsichtig, daß Sie nicht den gleichen Weg einschlagen, wenn Sie nicht dort ankommen wollen, wo meine Endstation war. Zumal ich befürchte, daß Sie nicht ohne weiteres damit klarkommen würden, daß man alleine dort ankommt. Sie haben Recht (noch eine Säule...) wenn Sie mir vorwerfen, es sei anmaßend, wenn ausgerechnet ich Ihnen unterstelle, Sie wären zwischenmenschlich nicht aktiv genug. Aber ich warne Sie trotzdem, indem ich Sie darauf aufmerksam mache, daß Sie einige Dinge verpassen, die Sie später bereuen werden und die nicht nachholbar sind...  
Die langen, offenen Gänge, die Sie beschreiben, kenne ich ebenfalls. Es gab nur drei Magier in meinem Leben, die vor mir diese Wände aufstellen konnten, nach denen ich genauso gegiert habe, wie Sie. Die fachlichen Wände waren von Albus Dumbledore und Nicolas Flamel, die dritte Wand, auf deren Durchdringen ich heute nicht mehr stolz bin, stammt von... nun ja... Sie können sich denken, von wem...  
Sie, Miss Granger, sind das Musterbeispiel für eine Hexe, die sich von dem Versprechen von Wissen an den Teufel verkauft. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede...  
Und da ich durch Ihren Brief begriffen habe, daß ich selbst damals andere Wege gegangen wäre, wenn man mir rechtzeitig eine Wand gegenübergestellt hätte an der ich mir den neugierigen Kopf hätte einrennen und an der ich meinen unruhigen Geist hätte reiben können, unterbreite ich Ihnen ein Angebot.  
Sie finden als Anlage an diesen Brief Kopien meiner bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse zum Versuch Teile des Skarabäus mit Phönix-Tränen zu kombinieren, um einen Heiltrank herzustellen, der die Wirkung der Phönix-Tränen hat, ohne daß ein Phönix zugegen sein muß, um sie "frisch" zu verschenken. Fawkes hat sich bereiterklärt, an den Versuchen mitzuwirken, solange in den Trank eine Art "Gesinnungs-Garantie" eingebaut wird. Ich habe zusätzlich eine Literaturliste beigelgt, die die Bücher beinhaltet, die eventuell Hinweise zu dem Thema enthalten. Die markierten sind die, die ich bereits durchgearbeitet habe, mit Vermerken ob die Hinweise hilfreich oder kontraproduktiv waren.  
Sie haben Sich sozusagen Permanent-Nachsitzen in meinem Labor eingehandelt. Sollte es Ihnen wirklich nicht bewußt gewesen sein, verrate ich Ihnen nun noch ein weiteres Geheimnis: Ich nehme Sie ernst – habe es immer getan.

Miss Granger, wenn Sie einverstanden sind, arbeiten Sie ab sofort mit mir an meinem aktuellen Forschungsprojekt...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Professor Severus Snape


	8. Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

_Der Hochlade- und Review-Ausfall war ja echt ärgerlich +grummel+ dabei hätte ich so gerne gewußt, was ihr von Sev's plötzlichem Umschwung haltet... aber alle, die befürchtet haben, er sei durch den Weichspülgang gegangen, kann ich mit diesem Brief vermutlich beruhigen +ggg+_

* * *

Seit dem letzten Brief sind zwei Wochen vergangen. Hermine hatte sich am folgenden Tag unmittelbar nach dem Frühstück bei Professor Snape für das Angebot bedankt und angenommen und er hat ihr mit einem Gesicht als habe sie ihm angeboten ihm Neville an die Robe zu heften (also mit seinem ganz normalen Gesicht) zu verstehen gegeben, daß er erwartet, daß sie innerhalb von zwei Tagen die Unterlagen durcharbeitet. Das Gespräch hat schätzungsweise 10 Sekunden gedauert und der Inhalt des Briefes wurde selbstverständlich nicht erwähnt.

Ron und Harry sind fassungslos über Hermines Projekt und zweifeln an ihrem Verstand. Hermine ist ziemlich angenervt davon – gleichzeitig auch arg im Streß, weil sie gleichzeitig ihr Lernen organisieren muß. Am dritten Nachmittag wird sie nach dem Unterricht ins Labor bestellt und ist von da an jeden Tag unter der Woche für zwei Stunden dort...

Hermines zaghafte Versuche, über den Inhalt des Briefes zu sprechen werden im Keim erstickt. Er sieht sie mit einem regelrecht liebenswerten Lächeln an: "Soll ich uns ein Stück Kuchen und einen süßen Milchkaffee zum Kaffeekränzchen besorgen?" lange Pause, totale Änderung in der Haltung – der Blick wird mörderisch ...dann setzt er nach: "Sie sind hier um zu Arbeiten, nicht um zu Plaudern...". Worüber sie in den zwei Wochen auch immer sprechen – es ist rein fachlich...

Samstags morgens erhält Hermine unerwarteterweise einen weiteren Brief...

* * *

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, 

um es kurz zu machen – Ich kann so nicht arbeiten! Da sich die Punkte die ich damit meine allerdings nicht auf den fachlichen Bereich Ihrer Arbeit beziehen, ziehe ich diesen Weg vor, um Sie von den Änderungen in Kenntnis zu setzen, die Sie auf der Stelle umzusetzen haben.  
1) Sie werden keinerlei Ingwer-Backwerk mehr ins Labor bringen. Weder diese gerollten, dünnen Stangen, noch die kleinen flachen Kekse! Es sollte Ihnen möglich sein, zwei Stunden ohne Nahrungsaufnahme überleben zu können! Ihnen dürfte aufgefallen sein, daß ich in Ihren außerschulischen Laborstunden von dem Abzug von Hauspunkten abgesehen habe. Sollte ich noch einmal auch nur einen Ingwerkekskrümel in meinem Labor finden, werde ich diese Entscheidung rückgängig machen!  
2) Sie werden keinerlei abfällige Bemerkungen mehr über mein Essverhalten machen. Dazu gehört auch Ihr missbilligender Gesichtsausdruck angsichts meines Kaffees! Auch hochgezogene Augenbrauen oder Ihre typischen, ungehaltenen Laute werde ich in diesem Zusammenhang nicht länger dulden! Und sollte ich noch ein einziges Mal einen Hauselfen in meinem Labor dabei ertappen, wie er mir auf Ihre Order hin "vernünftige" Mahlzeiten kredenzt, werde ich Sie wegen Hauselfen-Misshandlung anzeigen, weil Sie billigend in Kauf genommen haben, was mit dem Elfen geschieht, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme!  
3) Sie werden Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Professor McGonagall in den leuchtendsten Farben schildern, wie begeistert Sie von diesem Projekt sind – gleichgültig ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht oder nicht -, damit diese aufhören, mich mit drohenden Blicken und abendfüllenden Vorträgen über die Überforderung von Gryffindor-Schülern zu nerven.  
4) Sie werden Ihre Haare in meinem Labor nicht mehr offen tragen (allein der Gedanke, daß eines Haare in den Kessel fällt!). Außerdem werden Sie zum Waschen Ihrer Haare nicht mehr den Vanille-Duftstoff verwenden, den sie üblicherweise benutzen, sondern etwas völlig Neutrales. Mir ist klar, daß Sie diese Essenz schon seit der fünften Klasse nutzen – und so lange Sie damit nur im Klassenzimmer über ihrem Schulkessel saßen war mir das auch gleichgültig und ging mich nichts an – aber wenn Sie neben mir an einem Kessel arbeiten, verlange ich, daß ich Sie vom Geruch her nicht wahrnehme, weil dies eine wichtige Komponente beim Zaubertrankbrauen – den Geruch des Trankes – unbrauchbar macht! Sie hätten selbstverständlich längst selbst darauf kommen können, daß es bei dieser Art Arbeit in höchstem Maße (fachlich!) irritierend ist, wenn Ihre Haare Vanilleduft verströmen - und es ist ein Unding, daß ich Sie erst darauf aufmerksam machen muß!  
5) Sie werden abends zu einer vernünftigen Uhrzeit ins Bett gehen, weil ich Ihre Beteiligung an dem Projekt abbrechen werde, wenn ich Sie noch ein einziges Mal schlafend an meinem Schreibtisch vorfinden sollte! Mir ist gleichgültig, wie Sie Ihre Zeiteinteilung für das Projekt UND ihre Prüfungsvorbereitungen organisieren. Sollten Sie zeitlich überfordert sein, teilen Sie mir dies mit und ich entbinde Sie auf der Stelle von der Forschungsarbeit.  
Ich erwarte, daß Sie die Änderungen ab sofort umsetzen!

Professor S. Snape

* * *

Zugegeben – sehr kurz... aber freut euch schon mal auf Hermines Antwort.. in der Ihr deutlich mehr darüber erfahrt, was in diesen zwei Wochen WIRKLICH geschehen ist... +breitgrins+ sofern ihr es nicht ohnehin schon zwischen den Zeilen


	9. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

_Der nächste Brief ist schon nachmittags bei Snape. Anbei hängt zusätzlich ein kleines Päckchen..._

_

* * *

_

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

nun gut, dann also wieder auf dem schriftlichen Wege, da Sie sich offenbar außerstande sehen, auch nur eine Sekunde der kostbaren Laborzeit für Außerfachliches zu "verschwenden". Entweder dies, oder Sie weichen schlicht einem persönlichen Gespräch mit mir aus. Wie auch immer... angesichts der Leistung die wir während der Laborstunden erbringen, soll mir der Grund gleichgültig sein.  
Daß Sie so nicht arbeiten können, wurde in der letzten Woche ja nun wirklich offensichtlich – das hätten Sie mir nicht schreiben brauchen – ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Sie so tollpatschig sein können - aber wenn Sie mir die Gründe dafür genannt hätten, daß Sie so irritiert sind, hätte ichdiese längst abstellen können.  
Dann gehen wir Ihre neuen Regelungen doch einmal Punkt für Punkt durch:

1) Ich soll also kein Ingwer-Backwerk mehr mitbringen...  
Professor Snape, wenn Sie der Meinung sind, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, daß Sie sich gleich am ersten Nachmittag an den Keksen bedient haben, während ich auf Ihre Anweisung im Lager die fehlenden Zutaten geholt habe, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht... und einmal auf den Gedanken gebracht, ich könne eventuell eine Nascherei entdeckt haben, die Sie mögen, habe ich von da an exakt darauf geachtet, welcher Keks und welche Rolle wie liegt. Sollten es nicht die Hausgeister gewesen sein, die bei Ingwer einfach nicht ‚nein' sagen konnten, dann waren es wohl Sie, der immer mal wieder den einen oder anderen Keks stibitzt hat... das war auch in Ordnung so – ich habe Sie schließlich offen angeboten und hingestellt. Aber so zu tun, als fände man sie schrecklich um dann heimlich dranzugehen, ist eigentlich nicht Ihr Stil. Daher vermute ich, daß das auch der Grund dafür ist, daß Sie in den letzten beiden Tagen nicht mehr dran waren und es mir nun verbieten wollen, sie überhaupt mitzubringen. Sie wollen nicht in Versuchung geführt werden!

2) Ich werde im Labor nichts mehr über Ihr Essverhalten äußern und ich werde auch keinen Hauselfen in die Gefahr bringen, durch sie um Leib und Leben fürchten zu müssen. Aber da unser Briefwechsel ja offenbar dazu gedacht ist, offen sprechen zu können, erwähne ich hier noch ein einziges Mal, daß Sie Ihrem Körper keinen Gefallen tun, wenn Sie weiterhin diesen Cowboy-Kaffee trinken (ein anderer Name fällt mir für diese teerschwarze Brühe nicht ein). Derart intensiver Kaffee MUSS auf Dauer die inneren Organe schädigen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie längst ein Magengeschwür hätten. Aber das würden Sie dann sicher auf uns Schüler schieben... ich weiß... Und ein erwachsener Mann, der sich zudem so oft über so lange Zeiträume konzentrieren muß wie es bei Ihnen der Fall ist, der kann nicht einfach nur von so überzogen magerem Zeug leben. Sie brauchen die eine oder andere nutzbare Kalorie für ihren Körper und ihren Geist! Und auch wenn ich Ihnen meine Kekse von Herzen gönne, ist das nicht wirklich die beste denkbare Energiequelle für Sie! Es ist absolut kein Wunder, daß Sie stets so übermüdet und grantig sind! Wenn ich meinem Körper so wenig Energie zuführen würde, wäre ich auch nur schlecht gelaunt!

3) Ich habe Ron und Harry zusammengestaucht und mit Professor McGonagall werde ich morgen sprechen. Sie ist heute nicht in der Schule. Sehen Sie diesen Punkt als erledigt an!

4) Warum wissen Sie, seit wann ich meine Haare mit genau diesem Produkt wasche? Nicht einmal ich hätte einen so genauen Zeitraum nennen können... Aber wenn der Duft Sie stört, dann werde ich selbstverständlich zu einem neutralen Produkt wechseln. Ich habe eine Probe beigelegt, vielleicht können Sie selbst es ja einmal ausprobieren, dann wissen Sie genau, ob es Ihren Ansprüchen genügt. Sollte es Ihnen zusagen, kann ich Sie gerne regelmäßig damit versorgen... nur für den Fall, daß Sie keine Zeit haben, selbst etwas derartiges zu besorgen...  
Was die offen getragenen Haare betrifft: Ich werde meine Haare ab sofort schon deshalb hochgesteckt tragen, damit sich die losen Strähnen nicht – wie in den letzten Tagen ja ständig geschehen – in den Knöpfen Ihrer Weste verfangen, wenn Sie (aus rein fachlichen Gründen – ich weiß...) so nah hinter mir stehen! Für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich, Herr Professor? Aber Sie Leiten das Projekt, Sie bestimmen die Regeln und ich werde mich selbstverständlich danach richten.

5) Ich werde meine Schlafphasen anders organisieren, damit etwas Derartiges nicht mehr vorkommt. Der Vorfall war mir unangenehm, wie Sie sicherlich gemerkt haben und ich werde alles daransetzen, etwas Ähnliches nicht mehr geschehen zu lasen. Aber... wenn es Sie so stört, wenn ich an ihrem Schreibtisch einschlafe, während ich die Ergebnisse der letzten Tränke eintrage – warum wecken Sie mich dann nicht? Den Eintragungen nach zu urteilen die ich nur geschafft habe, muß ich fast unmittelbar nach Beginn der Laborzeit eingeschlafen sein – und ich bin davon wach geworden, daß Sie am Ende der Zeit ganz "unauffällig" das Buch haben fallen lassen...  
Professor Snape, ich glaube Ihnen Ihren Unwillen nicht und der bissige Ton Ihrer Zeilen erscheint mir seltsam, wenn ich mich gleichzeitig vage daran erinnern kann, daß ich beim Aufwachen in dem kühlen Labor nicht gefroren habe, weil ich zugedeckt war...

Woran liegt es, daß Sie jedes private Wort meiden? Fürchten Sie, daß ich alles weitertratschen könnte und würde, was zwischen uns gesprochen wird? Ich kann Ihnen nur nochmals versichern, daß absolut nichts von dem, was in diesen zwei Stunden geschieht, in irgendeiner Weise nach außen getragen wird. Weder der fachliche, noch der sonstige Bereich.  
Vielleicht ist Ihnen nicht klar, wie wertvoll diese zwei Stunden jeden Tag für mich sind. Obwohl Sie Ihr Licht unter den Scheffel gestellt hatten, habe ich bei Ihnen exakt das gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. Die Stunden mit Ihnen im Labor sind unendlich inspirierend, aufweckend (nun gut – abgesehen von dem einen Tag...), fordernd und zugleich trotzdem irgendwie herrlich entspannend. Mein Geist fühlt sich danach so an, wie mein Körper sich nach dem Schwimmen fühlt – angestrengt – aber gleichzeitig erholt...  
Professor, ich erwarte von Ihnen doch gar nicht, daß Sie sich mit mir über private Dinge unterhalten oder gar mit mir Plauderpausen einlegen – ich weiß nur nicht, wieviel Sinn es macht, mir solche Dinge wie die Störung durch den Vanilleduft nicht persönlich zu sagen, sondern per Brief... warum nicht Auge in Auge?  
Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei Ihnen für diese grandiose Möglichkeit bedanken und sende Ihnen ein wenig von dem Nerven-Nahrungs-Vorrat, den meine Mutter mir geschickt hat. Tun Sie damit, was sie wollen, aber wagen Sie nicht, es mir zurückzuschicken...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Hermine Granger

_

* * *

Snape liest den Brief einige Male durch, bevor er ihn seufzend auf den Tisch legt. Dann zieht er zögerlich das Päckchen an sich heran, zieht einmal schnuppernd die Luft ein undes taucht der Hauch eines Schmunzelns auf seinem Gesicht auf, während er das Päckchen öffnet.  
In dem zigarrenkistengroßen Päckchen ist eine herrliche Auswahl an duftenden Ingwer-Plätzchen... und eine kleine Flasche mit einer Paste – die offenbar ein Waschmittel darstellt.  
Er nimmt, nachdem er es sich sehr genau ausgesucht hat, eins der Plätzchen, beißt genüßlich eine kleine Ecke davon ab, nimmt sich noch einmal den Brief, lehnt sich in dem Sessel zurück und liest ihn genüßlich das Plätzchen kauend noch einmal...  
Als der Keks gegessen ist, legt er den Brief zur Seite und greift selbst wieder zu Papier und Feder... _


	10. Sehr geehrte Miss Granger

Hermine wird morgens, kurz bevor es Zeit ist aufzustehen, davon wach, daß Helena an ihr Fenster klopft. Hermine öffnet, nimmt den Brief entgegen und während Helena etwas knabbert, zieht Hermine sich mit dem Brief wieder in ihr noch warmes Bett zurück und liest...

* * *

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

Ich sehe mich gezwungen, ein paar Dinge doch etwas konkreter zu erläutern, als ich es vorhatte.  
Ich bin es gewohnt, so dicht an meinen Tränken zu stehen, wie möglich – aber da stehen bei diesem Projekt nun einmal relativ häufig Sie, da ein Nebeneinanderstehen an dem Kessel in meinem Labor aus den Ihnen bekannten, gegebenen Umständen nur schwierig zu bewerkstelligen ist. Wir könnten höchstens die Arbeitsflächen umstellen, was ich aber, wenn möglich, vermeiden möchte.  
Prinzipiell ist es kein Problem, Ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "über die Schulter" zu sehen. Meine Verwirrung bezieht sich selbstverständlich nicht auf Ihre Person, sondern allein auf die Tatsache, daß dort überhaupt ‚irgendeine' Person steht.  
Miss Granger, im Unterricht kann ich mich auf dutzende Vorgänge gleichzeitig konzentrieren und es gibt wohl kaum etwas, das mich dort aus der Ruhe bringen könnte. Aber in meinen Forschungen, bin ich in einem Maße auf meine Arbeit konzentriert, daß jede auch noch so kleinste Abweichung meiner gewohnten Umgebung die Automatismen die ich mir in sechzehn Jahren in diesem Labor angeeignet habe, unbrauchbar machen.  
Ich setze sämtliche mir zur Verfügung stehenden Sinne als Meßinstrumente ein. Ich sehe, fühle beziehungsweise taste, rieche, schmecke und höre während des Prozesses des Brauens ununterbrochen. Es mag so aussehen, als stünde man einfach nur vor dem Kessel, aber es ist ständig der gesamte Körper gefordert.  
Mit den Augen sieht man Konsistenz, Farbe, Rauchentwicklung, aufsteigende Blasen, Schaum und anderes.  
Mit den Fingern fühlt man die Viskosität des Trankes oder die korrekte Vorbereitung der Zutaten, fühlt beim Umrühren den Widerstand des Trankes, die Zähigkeit oder Flüssigkeit.  
Mit der Haut, speziell der des Gesichtes, der Handinnenflächen und der empfindlichen Innenseite der Handgelenke, fühlt man, wie sich die Luft über und um den Kessel verändert. Feuchtigkeit, Hitze, Brennen, Trockenheit – all dies kann auftreten.  
Die Wichtigkeit des Geruches ist offensichtlich. Man erreicht irgendwann einen Punkt, an dem man sogar riechen kann, ob der Trank sich zu einem Gift entwickelt oder nicht.  
Schmecken kann man einen Trank nicht nur, wenn man davon mit einem Löffel etwas zu sich nimmt – wovon ja oftmals abzuraten sein dürfte -, sondern auch wenn man neben dem Kessel dicht bei den aufsteigenden Schwaden steht.  
Selbst das Hören hat eine weitaus wichtigere Funktion als auf den ersten Blick offenbar wird.  
Werden diese Meßinstrumente mit "falschen Werten" irritiert, wirft mich das aus dem gewohnten Gleichgewicht.  
Wenn Sie nun vor mir vor dem Kessel stehen – zwischen mir und dem Trank – dann sehe ich Sie, weil Sie schlicht in meinem Blickfeld stehen, dann fühle ich Sie, weil ich, um einen Blick in den Kessel werfen zu können, zwangsweise dicht hinter Sie treten muß, dann rieche ich statt des Trankes Sie, aus den schon genannten Gründen, dann kann ich Sie, wenn der Trank sich gerade in einem eigentlich hervorragenden Zustand befindet – der aber in diesem Fall dann gänzlich ungeeignet ist, weil sein Dampf als Träger dient – sogar schmecken. Daß ich, anstatt den Fortgang des Trankes zu hören, von Ihrem Atem und Ihrem permanenten leisen, kaum hörbaren, offenbar unbewußten Summen abgelenkt bin, ist dann schon fast als Nebensächlichkeit zu nennen.

Verstehen Sie nun, Miss Granger, warum ich mit Ihnen über derlei nicht einfach so sprechen kann? JEDEN dieser Punkte könnte man mir als zweideutig, verwerflich, anrüchig oder sogar unehrenhaft auslegen, was ich in höchstem Maße als unangenehm empfinde... denn es steckt nichts Unmoralisches dahinter! Darüber sprechen zu wollen, hätte gehießen, Situationen erklären zu müssen, in denen es eigentlich nichts zu erklären geben sollte, außer der Gegenüber heißt vielleicht Minerva-ich-achte-auf-die-moralische-Korrektheit-im-Umgang-mit-meinen-Löwenbabies-McGonagall. Aber ich entnehme Ihrem Brief zu meinem großen Entsetzen, daß sogar Sie mir seltsame Absichten unterstellen!  
Ich arbeite in meiner Forschung seit sechzehn Jahren alleine und ich tue dies mit meinem Verstand und mit meinen Sinnen. Und letztere sind – und das meine ich selbstverständlich NICHT in einem zwischenmenschlichen, sondern rein beruflichen Zusammenhang – von Ihnen erfüllt, wenn Sie mit offenen Haaren vor mir stehen und auf eine Art und Weise nach Vanille duften, daß man IHNEN seltsame Absichten unterstellen könnte (!), oder mein Magen sich meldet, weil drei Meter hinter mir eine Schale mit Ingwer-Gebäck steht – das übrigens ebenfalls den kompletten Raum mit seinem Duft belegt. Ich werde einige Absätze später noch einen weiteren Grund nennen, warum ich das Gebäck nicht im Labor haben möchte! Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Sie müßten einen Aufsatz schreiben, während vor ihrer Nase permanent ein Hauself singend und steppend auf und ab geht und ihnen alle fünf Minuten einen gelben Punkt auf die Nase malt...  
Meine komplette Konzentration, die bei unserer Arbeit liegen sollte, richtet sich zwangsläufig auf Sie, weil Sie das ‚neue Element' in meiner Arbeit sind. Da ist es kein Wunder, daß ich fahrig wirke (den Begriff ‚tollpatschig' verbitte ich mir!).  
Ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß meine Sinne auf ähnliche Weise verwirrt wären, wenn Sie häßlich wie die Nacht wären, stinken würden wie ein toter Biber und Sie anstelle der Plätzchen gequollene Linsensuppe mit ins Labor gebracht hätten.  
Nur würde ich mich angesichts solcher Umstände dann obendrein auch noch unwohl fühlen...

Miss Granger, im Prinzip sind Sie - entgegen meiner anfänglichen Bedenken und abgesehen davon, daß ich mich schlicht an Ihre Gegenwart in meiner bisher allein bestrittenen Domäne gewöhnen muß – eine Bereicherung für meine Arbeit, wie ich es erhofft hatte, denn durch Ihre Gedankengänge und durch die Tatsache, daß Sie nicht durch in langjähriger Arbeit festgefahrene Gedankenmuster von bestimmten Gegebenheiten ausgehen, bringen Sie einigefrische Ideen und Schlußfolgerungen in dieses Projekt, die ich alleine vielleicht nicht – oder nur in sehr viel längerer Zeit – zustandegebracht hätte. Der Gedankenaustausch mit Ihnen während der Arbeit kommt einem sehr produktiven, fachlichen Zuwerfen von logischen Bällen gleich...  
Mit dem Angebot, Sie an diesem Projekt mitarbeiten zu lassen, habe ich offenbar den Fisch Hermine Granger ins Wasser geworfen... Dieses Projekt liegt Ihnen - das ist unbestreitbar.

Da Sie zustimmen (womit ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, nicht gerechnet habe – ich hatte heftigste Diskussionen auf mich zukommen sehen) sich geruchsmäßig zu neutralisieren, denke ich, daß ich Ihnen als Zeichen meines guten Willens für eine ruhige Zusammenarbeit ebenfalls einen Schritt entgegengehen werde.  
Wenn es Ihrer fürsorglichen Seele Ruhe beschert, werde ich in Zukunft im Labor auf den Kaffee verzichten und gestatte Ihnen – da schwarzer Tee in der Konsistenz in der ich ihn zu trinken pflege ebenfalls durch Ihr Gesundheitsraster hindurchfallen dürfte - stattdessen einen Kräutertee auszusuchen, den wir dann für die Laborzeit aufbrühen können (kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, mir irgendeinen Früchtetee andrehen zu wollen und suchen Sie um Merlins Willen etwas ohne Süßholz aus. Ich hasse Süßholz..)  
Lassen Sie mich an dieser Stelle noch einmal auf meine Mahlzeiten zurückkommen. Ich habe - durch meinen Beruf zwangsläufig entwickelt – eine starke Affinität zu allem, was meine Sinne positiv anregt. Deshalb esse ich – auch wenn die Gerüchte anderer Art sind – sehr gerne. Zu gerne... ich hätte bei gleichgebliebener Größe inzwischen das Körpergewicht von Hagrid, wenn ich jeder Versuchung nachgeben würde... das ist der zweite Grund, warum ich kein Gebäck im Labor dulde!

Was Ihr Einschlafen an meinem Schreibtisch betrifft, haben Sie mir wieder einmal ein Musterbeispiel von gryffindorscher Arroganz geliefert... Warum bedeutet die Tatsache, daß ich verlange, daß Sie Ihren Schlaf so regeln, daß Ihnen nicht während der Arbeitszeit die Augen zufallen, automatisch, daß ich Sie wecken muß, wenn es dann doch einmal passiert ist? Miss Granger, ich kenne Sie, so denke ich, gut genug, um zu wissen, daß Sie dort nicht aus eigenem Wunsch einfach ein Nachmittagsschläfchen gehalten haben, sondern daß es an gravierendem Schlafmangel liegen muß, wenn Sie beim Übertragen der Ergebnisse einschlafen. Ich hätte Sie in diesem Zustand im besten Fall einfach nur wegschicken können, denn so übermüdet kommen Sie mir nicht an den Kessel! Und da ich selbst nicht an den Schreibtisch mußte, war es schlicht nicht notwendig, Sie zu wecken...  
Außerdem konnte ich in dieser Zeit in Ruhe ihre Tasche durchwühlen...  
Nein, natürlich nicht... aber ich dachte, da Sie das sicher ohnehin vermutet haben... denn - ich meine – wenn Sie mir schon mit der Anordnung der Kekse Fallen stellen, um mir nachweisen zu können, daß ich mir diese unrechtmäßig aneigne (nur um dann gleichzeitig zu sagen, daß sie dazu gedacht waren, daß man davon nimmt)... was trauen Sie mir dann sonst noch alles zu? Ach ja – ich vergaß – Sie nähmen offenbar in Kauf, daß ich mich Ihnen in unangebrachter Weise nähern könnte... bei Merlin – diese Forschungen müssen Ihnen verfluchtviel bedeuten, wenn Sie dafür diesen Professor Snape in Kauf nehmen der ich vor Ihrem inneren Auge bin. Ich wußte, daß mein Ruf unter den Schülern schlecht ist – aber das hier übertrifft selbst meine düstersten Vermutungen...  
Wie kommt es dann gleichzeitig, daß Sie es augenscheinlich als etwas Negatives ansehen, wenn ich privaten Gesprächen aus dem Wege gehe? Das müßten Sie doch eigentlich als etwas sehr Positives empfinden. Aber selbst wenn meine Einstellung zu dem Thema "plaudern" anders wäre... Miss Granger, ich bin Lehrer und einige wenige Dinge mehr - abereine private Person Snape gibt es nicht. Es gäbe also nichts, worüber man "plaudern" könnte. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ein Mensch so "privat" sein kann, daß er stundenlang über nichts als sich selbst reden kann... ich habe es oft gesehen – begriffen habe ich es nie...  
Lassen Sie uns fachlich weiter so agieren, wie wir es bisher getan haben – denn das funktioniert meiner Meinung nach erfreulich gut. Jedes ‚mehr' wäre ein ‚zu viel'...

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Severus Snape

PS. Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem für die Ingwer-Plätzchen (die tragischerweise in der Tat eine geheime Leidenschaft und eine Versuchung sind, der ich nicht widerstehen kann – und ich schwöre Ihnen Mord und Totschlag, wenn Sie dies dem Schulleiter oder sonst einer Seele verraten...) und habe keinen Moment daran gedacht, sie zurückzuschicken...  
Und so unverschämt das Fläschchen auch sein mag, kann ich es a) als Retourkutsche sehr wohl verstehen und tolerieren und werde ich es b) möglicherweise wirklich einmal ausprobieren... wollen wir doch mal sehen, wieviele Säulen wir noch wegschlagen können, bevor das Dach einstürzt...


	11. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

_Ich danke euch, für die unfassbar vielen und so genialen Reviews! Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wo die diversen Leerzeichen hinwandern... in meinen Word-docs sind sie drin... echt! Und ich garantiere an dieser Stelle nochmal, daß ich an DSmV parallel zu dieser Aktion hier schreibe! Davon kann ich aber noch nichts online stellen! Ich beeile mich +g+_

* * *

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

Ich denke, es ist wieder einmal an der Zeit für einen Brief. Und obwohl ich ihn mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge schreibe, habe ich Ihnen noch nie so gerne geschrieben, wie heute Nacht.

Danke...

Die vergangenen vier Wochen seit Ihrem letzten Brief waren die interessantesten und positivsten Wochen meines Lebens und das verdanke ich Ihnen.  
Ich glaube, daß ich Ihnen nicht erklären muß, warum mich der Forschungsbereich so unendlich fasziniert hat. Ich bin nach wie vor erstaunt, daß Sie mich tatsächlich als gleichberechtig an Ihrem Projekt teilhaben ließen und die Art, wie unsere Arbeit vorgestern zu diesem furiosen Sieg geführt hat, läßt mich noch immer dieses restlos berauschende Gefühl spüren. Ist es das, wofür Sie die Zaubertrankmagie so lieben? Ich könnte es so sehr verstehen... ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben! Wir haben durch unsere zahllosen Versuche und durch die endlosen Überlegungen, Korrekturen und Abwandlungen tatsächlich einen neuen magischen Trank entwickelt! Etwas, das es vorher noch nicht gab! Unfassbar!  
Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diese Stunden vermissen werde. Unsere ständig überzogenen Laborzeiten, die Stunden die wir wortlos unseren Tee trinkend, nebeneinandersitzend gelesen haben, um weitere Informationen oder einfach nur Inspirationen für neue Ideen zu sammeln, die fachlichen Dispute am Kessel, die schweigende Vorbereitung der jeweils nächsten Reihe und nicht zuletzt die durchdiskutierten Teepausen in der Küche (Ihre Mischung war wirklich sehr viel aromatischer als meine, aber im Labor hätte sie tatsächlich viel zu viel von ihrem Duft in der Luft verteilt... und ich kann heute soviel besser verstehen, was Sie in Ihrem letzten Brief meinten... je mehr Zeit ich im Labor mit Ihnen verbracht habe, umso stärker und zum größten Teil aufdringlicher erschienen mir die Gerüche, Düfte und Ausdünstungen die sich in speziellen Regionen des Schlosses konzentrieren... ich kann vermutlich nur ahnen, wieviel intensiver Sie dies wahrnehmen...).  
Morgen ist es also soweit. Der erste Tag der Abschlußprüfungen steht bevor. Wenn ich morgen die Augen öffne, ist meine Schulzeit praktisch gesehen vorbei. Meine Zeit in Hogwarts ist beinahe zuende.  
Ich habe Schwierigkeiten, das zu verstehen und will es plötzlich gar nicht mehr... ganz sicher werde ich den meisten meiner Klassenkameraden keine Träne nachweinen, aber Hogwarts verlassen? Diese Mauern waren mir in den letzten sieben Jahren ein Zuhause. Und damit meine ich nicht "mir, Hermine", sondern "mir, der Wissbegierigen". Ich habe Angst, nirgendwo sonst die Antworten auf meine Fragen zu finden.  
Sicher lachen Sie jetzt und denken sich ‚endlich ist sie gezwungen, mal woanders zu fragen' und meine Hand nicht mehr zur Decke gestreckt sehen zu müssen (wobei ich dies, wie Sie zugeben müssen, relativ gut in den Griff bekommen habe, oder?) muß Ihnen eine große Erleichterung sein. Aber trotz aller Kontroversen die wir hatten, kann und will ich mir nicht vorstellen, von Ihnen nicht mehr lernen zu können – lernen zu dürfen.  
Vielleicht hätte ich das anders gesehen, bevor Sie mich an Ihrer Forschung teilhaben ließen – aber jetzt...  
Professor Snape, Sie sind ein zwar hochintelligenter aber mieser, griesgrämiger, ungerechter, tobender, überprivater, selbstgerechter Kontrollfreak der zu wenig an die Sonne geht und (nach wie vor) zuviel Kaffee trinkt. Aber die Welt sähe Sie anders, wenn Sie auch die Seiten von sich selbst zeigen würden, die ich in den letzten Wochen kennenlernen durfte. Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde all die kleinen Details nicht bemerken... ich entschuldige mich noch einmal für die ungehörigen und unpassenden Unterstellungen die ich in meinem letzten Brief gemacht habe – aber – auch wenn Ihnen das jetzt nicht paßt und es zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin in höchstem Maße unangebracht ist, es auszusprechen oder gar niederzuschreiben: Der Vorgang des Zaubertrankbrauens ist, schon alleine dadurch daß in der Tat sämtliche Sinne gefordert sind, ein höchst erotischer Akt...  
Bitte mißverstehen Sie mich jetzt nicht. Ich bewege mich mit dem, was ich jetzt schreibe auf sehr dünnem Eis, das ist mir klar. Ich will Ihnen garantiert weder schöne Augen noch moralisch verwerfliche Annäherungsversuche machen. Aber ich verstehe inzwischen mehr als genau, was Sie in Ihrem Brief (den ich für überzogen hielt und der im Nachhinein stattdessen nur ganz entfernt ausdrückt, was die Realität ist) zu vermitteln versuchten und ich verstehe inzwischen auch, warum Sie gespürt haben, daß man diese Atmosphäre auch mißverstehen kann – und deshalb hoffe ich, daß Sie mir meine Unterstellungen inzwischen verziehen haben.  
Beim Brauen in unserem Labor sind in der Tat inzwischen sämtliche meiner Sinne im Vergleich zu vorher so überempfindlich, daß ich sehr viel mehr spüre, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Haben Sie auch festgestellt, daß wir uns nicht mehr ansprechen – oftmals nicht einmal ansehen – müssen, wenn wir uns gegenseitig Werkzeuge und Zutaten gereicht haben? Als ließen wir uns diese Informationen mit Hilfe unserer Sinne auf einem feinstofflichen Wege zukommen... Ich kann inzwischen durch die Veränderung der Temperatur der Luft mit der Haut in meinem Nacken spüren, wenn Sie hinter mir stehen. Und als wir uns in der Endphase, als wir den zweiten Tisch weggeräumt hatten, um endlich doch nebeneinander am Kessel stehen zu können, bei der Arbeit immer wieder mal unvermeidlicherweise an den Händen und vor allen den Handgelenken berührt haben, konnte ich das stets mit meinem ganzen Körper fühlen. Ich sehe nicht nur, sondern fühle, wenn Sie müde sind, wenn es Ihnen nicht gut geht, wenn Sie in die Konzentration der Arbeit abtauchen, wenn Sie nicht gestört werden wollen – und manchmal fühle ich es sogar, WENN Sie gestört werden wollen... Ich bin Ihnen dankbar für die Erklärungen in Ihrem Brief, weil ich sonst in vielen Situationen völlig andere Dinge in mir vermutet hätte, als nur die Faszination für unsere Arbeit. Manchmal erschien es mir, als hätte ich Fieber, weil mir heiß und kalt zugleich war. Es ist so, als lernte ich alle meine Sinne neu zu gebrauchen! Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich dies gerade von Ihnen lerne?  
Als vor einigen Tagen ganz kurz Professor McGonagall hinzukam, war die Erkenntnis darüber, wie unglaublich ihre Gegenwart das sinnliche Gleichgewicht des Raumes störte wie ein grelles, unangenehmes Leuchtfeuer! Ich habe mir nur gewünscht, sie möge auf der Stelle wieder gehen! Es ist so verständlich, daß Sie stets lieber alleine gearbeitet haben... Wie haben Sie mich nur in den ersten Tagen ertragen können? Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit Sie sich an mich gewöhnt haben, aber ich kann nur hoffen, daß meine Gegenwart für Sie inzwischen ähnlich ist, wie Ihre für mich. Das was Sie für meine Sinne ins Labor einbringen, gehört für mich nun zum Zaubertrankbrauen so sehr hinzu wie der Kessel und das Feuer darunter... wenn Sie den Raum verlassen, fehlt für mich eine wichtige Komponente.  
Mit Ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen, macht so süchtig, daß ich mich frage, wie ich jemals wieder ohne Sie produktiv an einem Kessel stehen soll.  
Aber um noch einmal auf die vielen, kleinen Details zurückzukommen... ich unterstelle Ihnen damit nicht mehr, als daß sie massiv einfühlsamer sind, als sie zu zeigen bereit sind. Und mehr denn je frage ich mich, warum Sie sieben lange Jahre für mich ein Lehrer waren, der keine Situation auszulassen schien, seine Schüler zu kränken, oftmals sogar zu demütigen, in jedem Fall oftmals ungerecht zu behandeln...  
Was, Professor Snape, ist Ihnen geschehen, das Sie so hat werden lassen, wenn dahinter der Mann steht, der Sie im Labor sind? Der Mann, der mich zugedeckt hat, anstatt mich laut brüllend zu wecken? Der Mann der mit einer geradezu unmenschlichen Geduld jede, aber auch wirklich jede Frage ausführlich und ruhig beantwortet hat, die ich ihm in den letzten Wochen im Labor gestellt habe (Himmel – ich glaube ich wäre mir selbst zuviel gewesen!) anstatt mich für meine Neugier zurechtzuweisen? Der Mann der mir, ununterbrochen leise schimpfend zwar, aber deshalb nicht weniger ... darf ich ‚liebevoll' sagen? - und dafür einen halben Laborabend opfernd, die zerstörte Hälfte meiner Haare gerettet und wieder auf die alte Länge hat wachsen lassen, nachdem ich ungeschickt genug war, sie bei dem misslungenen Versuch abzufackeln? Der Mann, der immer in dem Moment in dem ich Lust auf unseren Tee bekommen habe, offiziell die Teepause bestimmt hat, ohne daß ich etwas sagen mußte?  
Und dann der heutige Tag... Sicher sehen Sie den vorgestrigen Erfolg als die Krönung unseres Zusammenseins an – aber für mich war es der heutige Tag mit Ihnen in London.  
Sie wußten, daß ich heute garantiert für die Abschlußprüfung gelernt hätte, auch wenn Sie der Meinung sind, daß ich nicht mehr lernen kann, als ich bereits gelernt habe. Sie wußten auch genau, daß ich mich heute den kompletten Tag über völlig verrückt gemacht hätte, wegen der Prüfungen und ich weiß, daß Sie diesen Einkaufstag für das Labor deshalb auf den heutigen Tag gelegt haben, damit ich abgelenkt bin.  
Ich war es. Und ich war es mit Begeisterung! Ich gehe mit einer Ruhe in die Prüfungen, die ich nicht einmal zu wünschen gewagt habe...  
Der Buchladen in der Winkelgasse, der Kramladen in dem wir die verbotenen Rinden gefunden haben, der Gewürzstand an dem wir den blauen Ingwer gekauft haben, all die skurrilen Geschäfte in denen ich noch nie gewesen war und während der gesamten Zeit die Gespräche mit Ihnen... es war ein traumhafter Tag, dessen Höhepunkt ganz sicher das Mittagessen in dem Restaurant dieses ungarischen Squibs war! Wenn ich versuchen würde, Ron oder Harry zu erklären, was für unglaublich amüsante Geschichten man sich über das Zubereiten von Zaubertränken oder über fachliche Artikel die man gelesen hat erzählen kann, würden sie mir eine Einweisung in St. Mungos nahelegen. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie schon einmal so viel so genußvoll essen oder so oft und so offen lachen gesehen zu haben.  
Sie sagen, einen privaten Professor Snape gäbe es nicht? Mag sein – aber es gibt einen Severus Snape und der ist auf eine höchst intelligente und sehr, sehr angenehme Weise privater als die meisten Menschen die ich kenne, weil er einem sein Privat-sein nicht so aufdringlich aufdrückt, wie viele es tun.  
Ich habe, als wir in dem letzten Buchladen waren, eine Ausgabe meines Zaubertankbuches gesehen. Und ich habe auch gesehen, daß Sie es ebenfalls bemerkt haben und mich danach in eine andere Abteilung "gelotst" haben... Ich habe im Laden nichts gesagt, aber ich will mein Buch nach wie vor wiederhaben. Wir haben in all unseren Briefen über das Buch nicht mehr geschrieben, obwohl unser Briefwechsel genau davon ausgelöst worden war. Ich schwöre Ihnen, daß ich Hogwarts nicht ohne dieses Buch verlasse, aber ich gebe auch gerne zu, daß es mich nicht mehr ansatzweise so stört wie in den ersten Tagen, daß Sie es im Moment haben, weil ich nun nicht mehr das Gefühl habe, daß Sie etwas aus dem Buch mißbrauchen würden.  
Sie sagten, Sie würden es mir am Ende der Schulzeit wiedergeben... dieser Zeitpunkt ist dann jetzt wohl gekommen...  
Ich werde nicht nur Hogwarts vermissen, und ich werde nicht nur unsere Laborzeiten vermissen.

Ich werde Sie vermissen, Professor Snape.

Ich sehe Sie morgen in der Prüfung...

Mit dankbaren Grüßen  
Hermine Granger


	12. Miss Granger

_Hermine schickt den Brief nachts weg und erhält keine halbe Stunde später unerwarteterweise eine kurze Notiz als Antwort:_

_

* * *

_Miss Granger 

Ist Ihre Aussage, daß Sie die Schule ohne Ihr Buch nicht verlassen eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen? Wie auch immer... ich bin mit dem Durcharbeiten Ihrer Notizen längst nicht fertig und bin eigentlich der Meinung, daß ich das Werk noch eine Weile behalten sollte... selbstverständlich steht es Ihnen frei, über einen entsprechenden Antrag beim Schulleiter die Herausgabe des Buches einzufordern.  
Falls Sie aber noch nicht wissen sollten, womit Sie die Ferien verbringen werden, werfen Sie stattdessen vielleicht einen Blick in die Anlage...  
Wie immer Ihre Entscheidung aussieht, wünsche Ich Ihnen, daß die Ergebnisse Ihrer Abschlußprüfung Ihre eigenen, wildesten Erwartungen übertreffen...  
Ich danke Ihnen für den heutigen Tag und für die in höchstem Maße angenehme Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen in den letzten Wochen – das ist sicher gerechtfertigter als andersherum...  
Mit den besten Grüßen an eine geschätzte Kollegin

Severus

_

* * *

_

_Ein dickes Bündel Papier – ähnlich dem, das sie damals vor dem Forschungsprojekt durcharbeiten mußte – liegt der Notiz an und beschreibt ein weiteres, völlig neues Projekt und die bisherigen Ergebnisse zu denen Snape dabei gekommen ist..._

_Zusätzlich ist bei dem Brief ein weiterer Umschlag und als Hermine diesen öffnet, kommt etwas heraus, das wie ein unaufdringliches Geschenk eingewickelt ist. Auf dem Papier steht: "Als Andenken an Ihren ersten, ernstzunehmenden Erfolg in der Zaubertrankmagie" In dem Papier befindet sich ein Vorabexemplar der Zeitung "Potions Today" die offenbar am folgenden Tag erscheinen wird. Auf der zweiten Seite ist ein großer Artikel über den Trank den Snape und sie kreiert haben. Sie werden gemeinsam als Entwicklungsteam genannt. Überschrift: "Phönix-Tropfen" – der brandneue Heiltrank von Hermine Jane Granger und Professor S. Snape._

_Atemlos und zitternd vor Aufregung liest Hermine den Artikel, der ihre Arbeit über alle Maßen lobt und Ihren eigenen Anteil daran als die erstaunliche Arbeit einer über das normale Maß hinaus begabten Hexe beschreibt und sie als den neuen Stern am Himmel der Zaubertrankforschung sieht._

_In dem Papier,mit dem die Zeitung umwickelt war,liegt eine Karte, die mit einem Gedicht bedruckt ist. _

_

* * *

"Ganz still, und ganz in dein Buch zurückgezogen,  
im Lichtkreis der Lampe liest du neben mir.  
Wohin sind wohl deine Gedanken geflogen,  
auf Flügeln von weißem Papier?  
Dies Bild ist mir so lieb, so bekannt, daß ich meine  
Alle von dir zu kennen, so gut wie dies eine.  
Doch, was weiß ich schon von dir..."_

_Ich weiß, du wirst gleich das Haar aus der Stirn streichen,  
Dann umblättern und ganz kurz aufschau'n zu mir  
Und abwesend lächelnd mir eine Hand reichen,  
Als spürtest du den Blick auf dir.  
Jede deiner Gewohnheiten kann ich beschreiben,  
Jeden Zug, jeden Schritt, doch soviel Rätsel bleiben,  
Denn, was weiß ich schon von dir?_

_Ich hab' manchmal deine Gedanken gelesen,  
Hab' manches Verborg'ne erraten von dir.  
Manchmal bin ich nah' deiner Seele gewesen,  
Ein offenes Buch schienst du mir.  
So vertraut miteinander geh'n wir unsre Bahnen,  
So nah' und doch, wir können einander nur ahnen,  
Denn, was weiß ich schon von dir? _

_

* * *

Auf der Rückseite der Karte stehen ein paar Zeilen von Snape:_ _

* * *

_Der Dichter dieser Zeilen, die mir heute im Buchladen in die Fingergefallen sind,muß Sie wohl gekannt haben...  
Miss Granger, Sie sind nicht nur ein außergewöhnliches Talent, sondern auch ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Bewahren Sie sich Ihre unstillbare Neugier, dann gibt es für Ihre Möglichkeiten nach oben keine Grenzen. 


	13. Falsche Vermutungen!

? Sorry, ich werde dieses Kapitel hier natürlich zügig durch ein "richtiges" ersetzen - aber dasMUSS jetzt kurz gesagt werden! Wie kommt ihr angesichts Snapes letzter Notiz alle darauf, daß hier Schluß ist? Das fängt doch jetzt erst richtig an!

Sie ist endlich keine Schülerin mehr

Sie hat gesagt, daß sie ohne das Buch nicht geht

Er schreibt, daß er ihr das Buch nicht wiedergibt (weshalb sie wohl zwangsweise bleiben muß - und er fragt sie doch sogar, ob das eine Drohung, oder ein Versprechen sei...)

und er bietet ihr gleichzeitig ein neues Projekt an, daß sie zusammen in den Ferien machen können..

neee, neee ... hier ist noch LANGE nicht schluß... hier fängt der "Romanze"-Bereich erst an!

Gruß

Satia


	14. Sehr geehrter Kollege

_Das "Gedicht" auf der Postkarte ist ein Liedtext von Reinhard Mey. Das Lied heißt: "Was weiß ich schon von dir?" Wer mich kennt, weiß, daß ich mich stets tief verbeuge vor der Schreibkunst des Herrn Mey..._

_Ich danke euch so unendlich für die Reviews! Ich bin jedes Mal fassungslos, wenn ich meine Mails abrufe...Danke!_

_Übrigens bin ich keinesfalls an meinen Rechner gefesselt - sondern schreibe die Briefe so, wie man selbst Briefe schreibt - man setzt sich abends gemütlich hin - schreibt einen Brief - und schickt ihn ab..._

_

* * *

_

_Hermine besteht die Prüfungen mit fliegenden Fahnen, bricht jeden Rekord den Hogwarts je zu bieten hatte und erhält von der UOML – der University Of Magic London ein Angebot für einen Stipendiumsplatz. Sie wird gebeten, sich bis zu Beginn des nächsten Semesters zu entscheiden. Sie hat dafür drei Monate Zeit.  
Sie hat das neue Projekt mit Snape in Angriff genommen. Für die Dauer der Ferien darf sie, in Absprache mit dem Schulleiter, in ihrem Headgirl-Zimmer im Gryffindor-Turm wohnen bleiben._

_Wie üblich wird während der Arbeit im Labor kein großartig privates Wort gewechselt – aber die Atmosphäre ist seit dem Tag in London eine andere... lockerer und leichter als vorher – aber gleichzeitig auch von einer seeehr positiven Spannung durchzogen die die beiden jedoch streckenweise etwas überfordert... Hermine und Snape versuchen, es zu vermeiden, daß sie sich berühren, aber wenn es doch geschieht, scheint jedesmal für einen Moment alles stillzustehen und danach sind sie relativ hektisch bemüht, Aktivitäten zu finden, die verhindern, daß man sich in die Augen sehen muß.  
Snape hat Hermine das Buch nicht zurückgegeben – sie hat es nicht erneut zurückgefordert.  
Zwei Wochen nach dem Abschlußball (bei dem Snape und Hermine sich selbstverständlich nicht über den Weg gelaufen sind...) erklärt Snape, daß er für drei Tage nicht ins Labor kommen werde. Er habe einige Dinge zu erledigen. Die Laborarbeit bis dahin lief hervorragend. Ohne die Störungen durch den Schulbetrieb konnten Hermine und Snape täglich mehrere Stunden im Labor verbringen. Snape war allerdings – vor allem in den letzten beiden Tagen offenbar extrem müde. Vorsichtig darauf angesprochen, winkte er ungehalten ab und erklärte, daß er halt auch noch anderes zu erledigen habe und daß das auch der Grund sei, warum er drei Tage nicht ins Labor kommen würde. Hermine akzeptiert selbstverständlich. Sie bekommt Snape in diesen Tagen nicht zu Gesicht. Weder beim Essen, noch irgendwo in den Gängen und nicht einmal zufälligerweise im Labor.  
Der dritte Tag vergeht und sie hat noch immer nichts von ihm gehört._

_Der vierte Tag vergeht ebenfalls..._

_Unter seltsamen Umständen ist er am fünften Tag wieder da und tut im Labor so, als sei absolut nichts gewesen. Keine Erklärung, keine Kommentare – als wäre er gar nicht weggewesen... zwei kurze Ansätze von Hermine erstickt er mit bitter-bissigen Kommentaren und dann gehen sie zur Tagesordnung über... Snape scheint allerdings noch massiv müder und geschaffter als vor seiner Abreise, weshalb Hermine irgendwann wieder zu einem zwischen ihnen bewährten Mittel greift..._

_

* * *

_

Sehr geehrter Kollege,

... jedenfalls dachte ich, daß wir das mittlerweile wären. Aber es scheint, daß wir in unserem Miteinander einen großen Schritt nach hinten gemacht haben.  
Doch da sich zwischen uns das Schreiben von Briefen bewährt hat, greife ich erneut zu diesem Mittel.  
Was ist los! Severus, bitte sagen Sie mir, was mit Ihnen los ist! Sie schlafen in den Laborzeiten beinahe neben mir ein, Sie sind unkonzentriert. Vielleicht dringen diese Zeilen bis zu Ihnen durch, wenn ich nicht von der Sorge um Sie spreche, sondernIhnen sage, daß Sie das Projekt gefährden, wenn Sie – was unumgänglich scheint – anfangen, Fehler zu machen. Sie sind völlig erledigt!  
Ich weiß nicht, was Sie in diesen Tagen gemacht haben, aber ich weiß, wie Sie zurückgekehrt sind und was Helena und Alexander davon gehalten haben! Sie haben wie die Verrückten an meine Scheibe geklopft, bis ich ihnen auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade gefolgt bin. Daß ich auf Sie getroffen bin und wie Sie reagiert haben, brauche ich Ihnen wohl kaum noch einmal zu erzählen. So schroff und abweisend waren Sie ewig nicht mehr. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich im ersten Moment das Gefühl, Sie würden mich gar nicht erkennen. Und als Sie mich erkannt haben, schienen Sie sich zwar für eine Sekunde zu freuen, aber dann... Severus, es gibt absolut keinen Grund, mich dermaßen anzubrüllen, nur dafür, daß ich Ihnen auf einem Weg entgegenkomme, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe.  
Ich bin sicher, daß auch Sie den Tagespropheten des nächsten Tages gelesen haben, in dem von dem "mörderischen Duell in Hogsmeade" am Abend Ihrer Rückkehr die Rede war. Es waren, laut Zeitung, mehrere Magier daran beteiligt. Drei vermummte Zauberer sollen einen vierten, schwarz gekleideten, großen, schwarzhaarigen Zauberer angegriffen haben. Der TP schreibt, daß die Identität der beiden toten Angreifer noch ungeklärt ist und daß von dem dritten Angreifer sowie von dem Opfer jede Spur fehlt...  
Waren Sie darin verwickelt? Hat man Sie angegriffen, Severus? Warum waren Sie so erschrocken, als Sie mich gesehen haben? Warum sind Sie so müde? Was kann ich für Sie tun? Und wie komme ich wieder an Sie heran?  
Denn es gäbe noch so viel anderes zu fragen, wie zum Beispiel, warum die Liste der besonders speziellen Bücher die mir unsere Bibliothekarin im Laufe der letzten fünf Jahre heimlich immer mal wieder zum ausleihen "beschafft" hat in Ihrer Handschrift verfasst ist – der Grund dafür interessiert mich vor allem deshalb, weil es offenbar nicht eine an einem Tag heruntergeschriebene, sondern über die Jahre immer wieder ergänzte Liste ist und weil hinter diversen Titeln der Vermerk "privat" zu finden ist... Ich habe die Liste gefunden, als ich gestern mangels Laborarbeit, da Sie nicht aufzufinden waren, in der Bibliothek bei den aktuellen Archivierungen geholfen habe...  
Desweiteren stellt sich mir die Frage, wie es sein kann, daß mir die UOML einen Stipendiumsplatz angboten hat. Ich hatte mir bei dem Angebot nichts gedacht, bis ich vorgestern erfahren habe, daß man sich nicht nur für einen Stipendiumsplatz bewerben muß, sondern diese auchextem begehrt und gleichzeitig extrem dünn gesäht sind. Angeblich muß man vor einem Gremium einen Test ablegen, der von mir nie gefordert worden ist. Es gibt, laut Ginevra Weasley aber auch die Möglichkeit, eines einflußreichen Fürsprechers, der vom Fach sein muß (womit der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall ausfallen...). Haben Sie als Fürsprecher für mich ein gutes Wort eingelegt ohne mir das zu sagen? Wenn ja – warum? Wollen Sie, daß das Projekt hier in Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich erledigt ist? Wollen Sie, daß ich gehe?  
Aber diese beiden letzteren Fragen verschwinden hinter der Dringlichkeit, daß Sie mir mitteilen sollten, was mit Ihnen los ist, bevor noch etwas passiert! Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie!

Mit besorgten Grüßen  
Hermine


	15. Sehr geehrte Hermine

_Aufbau-Update für Amruniel... ;O)_

_Ein Hinweis: in diesem Szenario ist Voldemort bereits Geschichte und die Todesser die noch auf seiner Seite gestanden hatten ebenfalls tot oder hinter Schloß und Riegel..._

_Severus erscheint am nächsten Tag nicht im Labor. Statt seiner selbst findet Hermine dort nur einen Brief vor. Die Schrift ist stellenweise irgendwie krakelig..._

_

* * *

_

Sehr geehrte Hermine,

Ist es wirklich notwendig, daß Sie zu diesem Mittel greifen, um Ihre grenzenlose gryffindorsche Neugier doch noch zu befriedigen – bin ich nicht deutlich genug gewesen in meiner Abweisung Ihrer Fragen? Begreifen Sie eigentlich wirklich nicht, wann es einmal an der Zeit ist, jemanden in Ruhe zu lassen?  
Nun gut, den Bereich um das Angebot für das Stipendium kann ich nachvollziehen, weil Sie sich entscheiden müssen und es Sie persönlich betrifft. Also: Selbstverständlich will ich, daß Sie gehen! Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts ist in absehbarer Zeit herum – soviel ist mir klar und soviel dürfte auch Ihnen klar sein. Das laufende Projekt ist Ihrer Karriere sicherlich noch förderlich, aber danach sollten Sie sich selbstverständlich weiter Ihrer Ausbildung widmen. Es sei denn, verquere, romantische Teenager-Anwandlungen erschweren es Ihnen, sich von Hogwarts zu lösen, was allerdings in höchstem Maße peinlich wäre... Dazu sollten Sie zu intelligent sein. Der nächste, logische Schritt für Sie ist der Besuch einer Universität. Da ich aus Ihren früheren Briefen weiß, daß es um ihre Finanzen nicht gut bestellt ist und da ich aus Ihrem Buch weiß, an welchen Universitäten Sie sich beworben haben und da ich zum einen der Meinung bin, daß Sie in an der UOML gut aufgehoben wären und ich zum anderen der Kommission angehöre, die über die Vergabe der Stipendiatenplätze bestimmt, habe ich es für eine gute Idee gehalten, "ein gutes Wort" für Sie einzulegen. Wissenschaftlich veröffentlicht zu haben ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten der Prüfung durch die Kommission zu umgehen. Der Artikel über Sie und Ihre Arbeit in "Potions Today" liegt der Universität vor. Sollten Sie sich ihn Ihrer Ehre als Einzelkämpferin oder gar in irgendwelchen emanzipatorischen Punkten gekränkt fühlen, weil ich Sie über mein Vorgehen nicht informiert habe, steht es Ihnen selbstverständlich frei, das Stipendium abzulehnen – obwohl es dann so ziemlich das Dümmste sein dürfte, was Sie jemals getan hätten. Das Stipendium umfasst nicht nur die Studiengebühren, sondern beinhaltet obendrein eine kleine aber gut ausgestattete Wohnung im Haus der Kommission in unmittelbarer Nähe des Campus sowie eine monatliche finanzielle Grundversorgung, die es Ihnen ermöglichen würde, das Studium zu absolvieren, ohne nebenbei arbeiten zu müssen. Einzige Bedingung sind Noten-Ergebnisse, die die wenigsten Studenten erbringen können. Sollten Sie sich allerdings nicht unerwarteterweise doch endlich in pubertäre Freizeitgestaltung stürzen, dürfte es Ihnen möglich sein, die Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Entscheiden Sie sich zügig – die Warteliste ist lang.  
Was die Buchliste betrifft höre ich auch hier eine emanzipatorische Alarmglocke läuten, die für Sie typisch ist. Anstatt sich damit zufrieden zu geben, daß die Bibliothekarin Sie in all den Jahren mit hervorragenden Büchern versorgt hat, auf die Sie eigentlich keinen Zugriff gehabt hätten, müssen Sie nun unbedingt nachhaken... warum...? Reicht es nicht, zu wissen, daß stets dann, wenn Sie sich auf besonderen Tiefpunkten befunden haben, z.B. wenn Sie sich einmal wieder gar zu sehr mit ihrem Zaubertranklehrer angelegt hatten, in der Bibliothek überaus verlässlich Ablenkung der bildenden Art auf Sie gewartet hat? Muß es für alles eine Erklärung geben? Hermine, Sie werden sich viele Märchen und Schönheiten dieser Welt zerstören, wenn Sie in Ihrer lückenlosen Gier nach Wissen alles stets hinterfragen, denn unter dem Strich gibt es in der Welt sehr viel weniger Magie als man vielleicht annehmen mag. Den meisten "zauberhaften" Dingen liegen völlig triviale Erklärungen zugrunde... soweit ich weiß, ist Sherlock Holmes als vergrämter Junggeselle gestorben. Agieren Sie nicht als seine Nachfolgerin und lassen Sie uns Normalsterblichen unsere kleinen Geheimnisse. Außerdem ist die Frageabfolge: Warum? Warum? Warum? Warum? Kleinkindern vorbehalten... Werden Sie erwachsen.  
Kommen wir zu meiner momentanen Verfassung – da Sie ja in Ihrer Penetranz ohnehin keine Ruhe gebe, bevor Sie nicht wenigstens den Ansatz einer Antwort haben... ja, ich war in das Duell verwickelt und ich möchte nicht weiter darauf angesprochen werden. Sie werden auch mit niemandem sonst darüber sprechen und Sie werden schon gar nicht weitertratschen, daß ich Sie von meiner Beteiligung an dieser äußerst unglücklichen Angelegenheit habe wissen lassen. Ich schreibe Ihnen dies nur, um Sie wissen zu lassen, daß unsere Arbeitsgemeinschaft sich durch die Vorgänge der letzten Tage weder verschlechtert noch sonstwie geändert hat. Meine Müdigkeit wird sich, sofern nicht Unerwartetes dazwischenkommt im Laufe der kommenden Woche verbessern. Ich nehme mir heute einen Tag frei und erwarte von Ihnen, daß Sie nicht ebenfalls einen Tag frei nehmen, sondern die nächste Versuchsreihe starten. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit für unser Projekt.  
Und hören Sie auf, sich in ihrem Überbesorgtseinwie Albus Dumbledore aufzuführen. Sie selbst sind im Labor bereits eingeschlafen, von daher grenzt es an Unverschämtheit, mir selbiges zum Vorwurf zu machen!  
Und hören Sie übrigens auf, sich mit meinen Vögeln gegen mich zu verbünden! Helena hält sich noch einigermaßen an die üblichen Spielregeln, aber Alexander wird, seit er Sie kennt, von Tag zu Tag aufsässiger! Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit den Tieren angestellt haben – aber hören Sie auf damit! Ich habe Alexander heute dabei erwischt, wie er versucht hat, mir ein kleines Buch zu entwenden! Mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß Sie für diese Änderungen im Verhalten der Tiere verantwortlich sind. Auch die Tatsache, daß Sie zu Ihnen geflogen sind, als es zu dieser "Situation" gekommen ist, kann und werde ich nicht gutheißen! Ich verbiete Ihnen für einen unbestimmten Zeitraum den Umgang mit Helena und Alexander!

Severus

_

* * *

Hermine bringt den Labortag hinter sich und liest immer mal wieder den Brief. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie ihn einschätzen soll und sucht vergeblich zwischen den Zeilen nach irgendetwas anderem als dem was die Zeilen selbst aussagen. Immer wieder ist sie kurz davor, Snapes private Räume aufzusuchen. Sie war natürlich noch nie dort. Aber die generelle Scheu davor, ihn privat zu stören und der ablehnende Ton des Briefes lassen sie davon Abstand nehmen. Aber ihr Bauch ist mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden... sie fühlt sich höllisch unwohl... _

_Sie ist abends noch keine fünf Minuten in ihrem Zimmer, als Alexander klopft. Sie öffnet dem reichlich zerzaust aussehenden Raben, der ein kleines Buch in der Hand hält, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Gedichtband erweist, in dem zwei Lesezeichen liegen... Der Text auf diesen Seiten lautet:_

_

* * *

_

All meine Wege...

Doch, sicher, ab und zu mach' ich mir schon Gedanken,  
Manchmal sogar les' ich mir selber aus der Hand.  
Um zu erfahr'n, was ich längst weiß, denn meine Schranken  
Und meine Fehler, glaub' mir, sind mir gut bekannt.  
Und ich weiß auch, daß ich genau dieselben Fehler  
Wieder und wieder machen mußte, und ich seh'  
All' meine Wege und alle Schritte mußten dahin führ'n, wo ich steh'.

Weißt Du, ich fand mich oft zu Unrecht angegriffen,  
Heut' scheint es, daß mich nichts mehr trifft, kaum etwas streift.  
Ich habe mich an meinesgleichen glattgeschliffen,  
So, wie das Wasser einen Stein am andren schleift.  
Doch unverwundbar bin ich dadurch nicht geworden,  
Verschloss'ner nur, und ich geb' wen'ger von mir hin.  
Alles Gesagte, alles Getane machten mich zu dem, der ich bin.

Ich habe oft mit Windmühlenflügeln gefochten,  
Wohlwissend, daß dabei der Gegner Sieger bleibt.  
Und gleich, wie reißend die Ströme der Zeit sein mochten,  
Wehrte ich mich, das Stroh zu sein, das darauf treibt.  
Ich habe stets geglaubt, das Ruder selbst zu halten,  
Und fuhr doch nur auf vorbestimmten Bahnen hin,  
Denn alle Hoffnung und alle Ängste mußten dahin führ'n, wo ich bin.

Ich will mich nicht nach Rechtfertigungen umsehen,  
Ich stell' nur fest, und ich beschön'ge nichts daran.  
Erst recht verlang' ich nicht von Dir mich zu verstehen,  
Wenn ich mich manchmal selber nicht verstehen kann.  
Eigentlich, weißt Du, wollt' ich immer nur das Beste.  
Doch es ist ein schmaler, gewund'ner Pfad dahin.  
Und mancher Zweifel, und manches Irrlicht führten mich dahin, wo ich bin.

_

* * *

Und: __

* * *

_

Manchmal wünscht' ich...

Manchmal wünscht' ich, meine Gedanken wär'n ein Buch  
Und du könntest darin lesen,  
Was ich glaub', was ich denk', was ich zu tun versuch',  
Was richtig und was falsch gewesen.  
Du könntest darin blättern und dich seh'n,  
Es erzählt' dir Zeile für Zeile,  
Gedanken, die ich mit dir teile,  
Ohne daß Worte deren Sinn verdreh'n.  
Manchmal wünscht' ich, meine Gedanken wär'n ein Buch,  
Aber nun hab' ich unterdessen,  
Während ich noch die richt'gen Worte dafür such',  
Meine Gedanken schon vergessen.

Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Zeit wäre wie Eis  
Und würde nicht von selbst verfließen,  
Nur wenn ich ein Stück davon bräuchte, gäb' ich's preis  
Und ließ' es tauen und zerfließen.  
Ich nähm' ein Stück und taute es zur Zeit,  
Und vielleicht fänd' ich meine alten  
Versprechen, die ich nicht gehalten,  
Noch einzulösen die Gelegenheit.  
Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Zeit wäre wie Eis,  
Dann hätt' ich soviel Zeit gewonnen,  
Doch während ich darüber nachdenk', ist ganz leis'  
Ein Stück unserer Zeit zerronnen.

Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Liebe wär' ein Haus  
Mit hellen Fenstern, hohen Türen,  
Und du säh'st, Dach und Giebel ragen hoch hinaus,  
Könntest sie sehen und berühren.  
Dann hättest du den Schlüssel für das Tor,  
Zu allen Zimmern, allen Schränken,  
Und deine Freiheit einzuschränken  
Legtest nur du die Riegel selber vor.  
Manchmal wünschte ich, meine Liebe wär' ein Haus  
Mit Giebeln, die zum Himmel ragen.  
Mal' ich dir meine Liebe schon vergebens aus,  
Will ich sie dir wenigstens sagen.

* * *

_Hermine wischt sich, nachdem sie die letzten Zeilen gelesen hat die feuchten Augen trocken, versucht die Gänsehaut abzuschütteln und macht sich dann entschlossen auf zu Snapes Quartier..._


	16. Zwischenspiel

Ich wünsche allen Prüflingen, daß ihre Prüfung heute ein gutes Ergebnis erbracht hat und bedanke mich auch bei den anderen Reviewern!

Alle Zwischensequenzen sind in der Gegenwart geschrieben, daher auch diese – etwas ungewöhnlich zu schreiben – muß aber hier halt so sein...

* * *

Hermine stürmt in die unterirdischen Bereiche des Schlosses, in denen sie Snapes privates Quartier vermutet. Erst auf dem Weg dorthin wird ihr klar, daß sie zwar ungefähr weiß, wo seine Wohnräume zu finden sind - aber nicht, wo genau. Allerdings gibt es an McGonagalls Tür zu ihren Räumen ein Schild, daß ihre Räume als die der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin kennzeichnet. Vielleicht gibt es das gleiche Schild ja für den Hauslehrer der Slytherin. 

Glücklicherweise behält sie Recht. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hat, ist, daß niemand ihr öffnet... sie klopft und klopft, probiert auch, ob die Türe vielleicht gar nicht verschlossen ist. Es hilft alles nichts - die Türe bleibt zu...

Ist er nicht zu Hause oder öffnet er nicht? Auch "Alohomora" wirkt nicht.

Wenn er nicht öffnet... tut er das dann weil er es nicht will, oder weil er es nicht kann? Hermine entscheidet, daß sie sich bereits so weit eingemischt hat, daß dieses eine Quentchen mehr jetzt auch nichts mehr ändert - Sie geht zurück in ihr Zimmer, holt dort den Minivorrat den sie an Flohpuder besitzt und geht dann zum großen Kamin im Aufenthaltsraum ihres Hausturmes. Betend, daß sein Kamin ans Netzwerk angeschlossen und nicht durch irgendwelche Fallen gesichert ist, steigt sie in den Kamin.

Ein "wusch" später befindet sie sich im recht dunklen Wohnzimmer von Professor Snape und macht einen Satz aus dem Kamin heraus, weil darin noch ein Rest Holz glüht.

Beinahe fällt sie über eine regelrechte Mauer aus teilweise hüfthoch aufgestapelten Büchern. Sie fängt sich jedoch und bleibt in dem Halbkreis stehen, in dem die Bücher um eine gemütliche Stelle auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin angeordnet sind. Es liegen haufenweise Zettel, Federn und Pergamente in dem Halbkreis, die mit unzähligen Notizen vollgeschrieben sind. Hermine steht auf der freien Stelle innerhalb des Kreises, auf der er offensichtlich auf dem Boden sitzt, wenn er hier arbeitet - und vor ihr liegt aufgeklappt auf dem Boden - - - ihr Buch...

Es sind unzählbar viele Zettel und Lesezeichen hineingesteckt um bestimmte Stellen zu markieren und als sie sich restlos erstaunt vor ihr Buch hockt und ein paar Seiten zurückschlägt, stellt sie sehr schnell fest, daß er in der Tat genau das mit dem Buch tut, was er angekündigt hatte - und was sie für einen dummen Scherz gehalten hatte, der lediglich begründen sollte, warum er das Buch nicht herausrückt.

Hermine kann erkennen, daß er jeden einzelnen ihrer Einträge überprüft. Er scheint praktisch nichts durchgestrichen zu haben, aber an vielen, vielen Stellen hat er Informationen ergänzt, Tips hinzugeschrieben, Querverweise gemacht und Buchhinweise gegeben. Die Bücher die um die Arbeitsstelle herum aufgestapelt sind, scheint er zu genau diesem Zweck dorthingebracht zu haben.

Hermine wird schwindelig bei dem Gedanken daran, wieviel Arbeit das bis hierhin schon gewesen sein muß! Er muß Stunden über Stunden mit dem Buch hier verbracht haben, wenn er so viele der Einträge bereits überprüft und ergänzt hat!

Nur schwer kann Hermine sich von dem Halbkreis vor dem Kamin lösen und steigt über einen Bücherstabel herüber weiter in den Raum hinein. Die wenigen Kerzen und die Restglut im Kamin bringen nur sehr wenig Licht, also macht Hermine mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und "lumos" Licht, um sich genauer umsehen zu können.

Das Bild das sich ihr bietet ist mehr als seltsam... drei Viertel des Raumes sehen aus, wie ein ganz normaler Raum in Hogwarts - aber ein Viertel sieht original aus, als habe jemand ein Stück Waldboden in den Raum gebracht.

Herbstfarbene Blätter liegen dick übereinandergeschichtet und an einer dicken Wurzel schimmert matt eine weiche Moosschicht. Ein paar Büsche umranden die Stelle.

Und in der Mitte dieses Blätterwerks liegt ein wenig zusammengerollt Snape, komplett bekleidet – allerdings nur in eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd. Hermine muß einen erschrockenen Laut unterdrücken, weil sie sofort angstvoll glaubt, er sei bewußtlos. Sie geht leise näher und stellt dann fest, daß er sehr ruhig atmet. Offenbar schläft er einfach nur unsagbar tief.

Aber wirklich fassungslos ist Hermine erst, als sie nah genug herangekommen ist, um zu erkennen, daß das schmale Bündel, das er an sich herangezogen hat, ein Wesen ist, das ebenfalls schläft.

Die beiden sehen völlig erledigt aus. Das Wesen in seinem Arm ist vom Wuchs her einem extrem zierlichen vielleicht acht- oder neunjährigen Menschenmädchen mit sehr heller Haut und silbrigweißenund grünbraunen, sehrlangenHaarennicht unähnlich, aber sie wirkt elfenhaft und durchscheinend und die Struktur der Blätter um die beiden herum spiegelt sich in ihrer ganzen Gestalt wieder. Hermine braucht nicht lange in ihrem Kopf zu kramen, um zu wissen, was sie da vor sich sieht - auch wenn sie so ein Wesen noch nie gesehen hat - und wohl auch nie wieder zu sehen bekommen würde, denn sie zeigen sich den Menschen eigentlich nicht -Snape hält in tiefstem Schlaf eine Dryade im Arm - eine Baumfee... und Hermine ahnt sofort, daß das Wesen, entgegen seinem jugendlichen Aussehen möglicherweise schon sehr, sehr alt ist...

Der Dryade geht es ganz offensichtlich sehr schlecht, was, wie Hermine sofort klar wird, auch kein Wunder ist, denn jede Dryade wird in einem Baum geschaffen und ist ihr komplettes Leben lang, an diesen speziellen Baum gebunden. Sie kann sich in einem gewissen Umfeld um den Baum herum bewegen, aber wenn sie von dem Baum fortgebracht wird, stirbt sie zwangsläufig früher oder später unter schrecklichen Qualen - ebenso wie ihr Baum...

Hermine ahnt, daß Snape der Dryade mit irgendeiner Form von Magie durch seine körperliche Nähe etwas von der Energie geben kann, die ihr langsam verloren geht, aber zum einen scheint das längst nicht auszureichen, um die Dryade zu retten und zum andern scheint es Snape jedes bißchen Kraft zu kosten, das er noch hat...

Hermine macht noch einen Schritt näher auf die beiden zu, als im Raum innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags ein Blitzgewitter loszubrechen scheint, das sich wie eine leuchtend schimmernde Wand zwischen Snape und die Dryade und sie zieht!

Gleichzeitig reißen Snape und die Baumfee die Augen auf. Die Dryade schreit in panischer Angst auf, Snape springt sofort auf und stellt sich vor die Fee und braucht einen kurzen Moment um zu begreifen, daß Hermine vor ihm steht.

Er läuft zornesrot an: "Was? Verschwinden Sie! Auf der Stelle! RAUS HIER! - - RAUS!"

Hermine baucht einen Atemzug um sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und will sich gerade umdrehen und fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, als Snape vor ihr auf einmal schneeweiß wird... und dann ohnmächtig zur Seite fällt. Das plötzliche Aufspringen aus dem tiefen Schlaf, die restlose Erschöpfung, das Schreien - sein Kreislauf hat dies offenbar nicht mitgemacht.

Die Dryade hat sich, leise Angstgeräusche von sich gebend, in die hinterste Ecke gedrückt und starrt mit ihren übergroßen Augen auf Snape und Hermine. Gemeinsam mit Snape ist auch der Schutzwall gefallen, der offenbar als Alarmanlage gedient hat. (und in diesem Punkt sehr effektiv war, wie Hermine gestehen muß) Sie kniet sich zu Snape herab und versichert sich, daß er wirklich nur ohnmächtig ist und spricht dabei leise und so freundlich wie möglich auf die Baumfee ein, aber der Versuch, das Vertrauen der Fee zu erlangen ist augenscheinlich von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.

"Wo ist dein Baum?", fragt Hermine leise. Die großen Augen der Dryade werden noch größer, als sie zu weinen beginnt. Hermine kann sehen, daß das Weinen die Baumfee weitere Kraft kostet und verflucht sich für ihr Tun. Sie überlegt, ob sie den Schulleiter holen soll.

Doch plötzlich hört sie von Snape ein leises Flüstern. Er ist offenbar wieder bei Bewußtsein. "Das Buch - da drüben... Binde-Zauber... Sie müssen sie an sich binden... sofort... sonst stirbt sie heute nacht...", mit letzter Kraft deutet er schwach auf ein Buch, bevor ihn die Ohmacht erneut übermannt.

Hermine springt auf und holt das Buch. Schnell hat sie die entsprechenden Stellen gefunden und erkennt, was Snape getan hat! Die Dryade wurde offenbar von ihrem Baum getrennt und damit regelrecht zum Tode verurteilt. Sie liest, daß Dryaden ein Vermögen wert sind, das einen Pharao vor Neid erblassen lassen würde, aber sie leben nach der Trennung höchstens einen Monat weiter, es sei denn, sie bekommen die Energie die ihnen sonst der Baum gibt, durch die Bindung an ein anderes Wesen – aber auch diese Energie reicht auf Dauer nicht aus, denn die Kraft eines Baumes ist ungeheuer groß und die Dryade erhält sehr viel davon. D.h. sie saugt das neue Wesen quasi leer und kann sich trotzdem nicht komplett regenerieren.

Ein Sterben auf Raten, das den, der sie an sich gebunden hat, auf Dauer auch umbringen kann. Der Prozess darf nicht zu lange dauern, bevor man die Dryade wieder zu ihrem Baum bringt.

Hermineliest, daß in Bewußtlosigkeit keine Kraft mehr übertragen werden kann. Snape wäreder Dryadealso keine Hilfe mehr. In dem Buch findet Hermine jedoch auch eine komplizierte aber machbare Anleitung, wie sie Snape von der Dryade lösen und sich selbst mit ihr verbinden kann. Die Baumfee ist zwar offenbar alles andere als begeistert und fällt fast in Panik, aber sie spürt wohl, daß man ihr helfen will und läßt es zu. Als Hermine den Spruch aktiviert und dann die Baumfee berührt, hat sie für einen Moment das Gefühl, jemand übergieße sie mit klirrend kaltem Wasser und als fließe mit dem Wasser jede Energie von ihr ab. Sie kommt sogar kurz ins Straucheln, bis sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt hat. Es ist schrecklich, aber der Dryade scheint es sofort ein wenig besser zu gehen.

Hermine hat das Gefühl, dieses Abgeben von eigener Energie keine fünf Minuten aushalten zu können - allein die Tatsache, daß ihr inzwischen klar ist, daß Snape das offensichtlich schon tagelang gemacht hat, läßt sie estrotzdemaushalten. Das kleine Wesen nun ihrerseits in den Arm nehmend, wo die Zierlichesich jetzt recht vertrauensvoll anschmiegt, macht Hermine es sich auf dem Blätterboden gemütlich und versucht, das kalte Gefühl daduch zu verdrängen, daß sie sich bemüht zu schlafen - was ihr sehr leicht fällt, da sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit nun ebenfalls so erledigt ist, daß sie die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten kann... Ihr letzter Gedanke gilt der Hoffnung, daß dieser Schlaf für den völlig erschöpften Snape nun ein erholsamer sein kann - und der Hoffnung, daß sie nicht dabei sein wird, wenn Snape wach wird - weil klar sein dürfte, was er dann mit ihr macht...

Als nach Hermine auch die Dryade wieder einschläft, kehrt in das Zimmer erneut Stille ein...


	17. Lieber Professor

Lieber Professor,

Ich kann nur hoffen, daß Alexander Sie findet. Er kam heute morgen mit der kurzen Notiz für den Schulleiter und ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihm diesen Brief mitzugeben.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll.  
Natürlich bete ich, daß Sie die Dryade sicher wieder zu ihrem Baum geleiten konnten, aber ich weiß auch, daß ich beinahe alles zerstört hätte, was Sie geplant hatten. Ich habe gehört, daß man den Kopf dieser Diebesgilde fassen konnte und daß dieser Ihnen gesagt hat, aus welchem Wald die Dryade stammte. Ich hoffe, daß er sich erst geweigert hat, auszusagen... Es ist so unfassbar grausam, was diese Leute diesem armen Wesen angetan haben – und all das nur für Geld.  
Der Schulleiter hat kein böses Wort darüber verloren, daß Sie das Wesen ins Schloß gebracht haben, auch wenn die Hausregeln es eigentlich verboten hätten. Er war im Gegenteil offenbar verwundert, daß Sie ihm nicht einfach gesagt haben, was Sie vorhatten. Aber angesichts des Risikos kann ich es durchaus nachvollziehen und ich denke – er auch... Es ist kaum zu glauben, daß dieses Wesen, so zart, zerbrechlich und hilflos es ausgesehen hat, doch so gefährlich sein kann. Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie einmal in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung sehen, aber ein solches Risiko wäre dann wohl doch zu groß. Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, wenn Sie sie wieder mit ihrem Baum zusammenbringen!

Als wir am nächsten Morgen wach wurden, hatte ich mit Zorn gerechnet, mit lautem Schreien, mit einer Strafpredigt, mit Anklage – nichts von alledem wäre so schlimm gewesen, wie Ihr eisiges Schweigen. Wir haben nie viel miteinander gesprochen. Aber nun von Ihnen mit dieser Stille gestraft zu werden, ist mehr als ich auf Dauer aushalte! Die Kälte durch die Dryade war schon klirrend – aber das, was Sie in diesen letzten drei Tagen getan haben...  
Bei Merlin, ich habe begriffen, daß ich niemals in Ihr Quartier hätte kommen dürfen. Ich weiß, daß ich mich in all der Zeit viel zu viel in Ihre privatesten Dinge einzumischen versuche und daß es unverzeihlich ist, daß ich Sie in diese missliche Lage gebracht habe – aber zählt es denn kein bißchen, daß ich letztendlich helfen konnte, die Dryade zu retten? Zählen nur die Fehler? Zählen wirklich immer nur meine Fehler?  
Ich bin doch auch nur jemand, der versucht, alles so gut zu machen wie möglich. Ich weiß, daß ich in so vielen Dingen unzureichend bin. Und weil ich das weiß, bin ich so besessen davon, auf diesem einen Gebiet auf dem ich gut zu sein scheine, so viel zu leisten wie möglich. Aber glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, daß mir so sehr bewußt ist, daß ich außer der Fähigkeit gut lernen und logisch denken zu können, nicht viel zu bieten habe. Vor allem wenn mir jemand wichtig wird, beginne ich, über jedes Ziel hinauszuschießen und mich lächerlich zu machen.  
Lachen Sie über mich, Severus? Lachen Sie über meine ärmlichen Versuche, Ihnen zu zeigen, was Sie für mein Leben bedeuten? Was Sie für mich bedeuten? Bei Merlin... wenn ich diesen Brief weiterschreibe, reite ich mich vermutlich noch tiefer in Ihre Verachtung als es bisher schon der Fall war.  
Dabei war ich gerade so weit, zu glauben, ich könnte an Ihrer Seite stehen. Ich habe in Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gebadet, habe mich in der Sonne gewärmt, die die Zeit darstellte, die Sie mir geschenkt haben und unser Tag in London war schöner als jedes Weihnachtsfest. Mit Ihnen zu Arbeiten ersetzt Essen und still neben Ihnen zu sitzen und gemeinsam mit Ihnen zu lesen, löscht jeden Durst... was soll ich Ihnen sonst noch sagen? Ich will nicht weg von Hogwarts. Aber nicht, weil ich Hogwarts so sehr vermissen würde – sondern weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertrage, von Ihnen getrennt zu sein.  
Ich kann auf menschlicher Ebene nachempfinden, wie sich eine Dryade fühlen muß, die man von ihrem Baum trennen will...  
Warum ich Ihnen diese geballten Emotionen einer aufgelösten Gryffindor zumute? Weil Sie sich gerade in sicherer Entfernung von mir befinden und ich das Gefühl habe, platzen zu müssen, wenn ich all dies hier nicht wenigstens aufschreibe kann, wenn ich es schon niemals wagen würde, es Ihnen offen ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
Ich weiß bei Ihnen nie, woran ich bin! Erst habe ich geglaubt, Sie würden mich nur schwerlich ertragen, dann aber hatte ich das Gefühl, wir würden wirklich Seite an Seite arbeiten. Das eine Mal beschimpfen Sie mich, das andere Mal setzen Sie in dem Artikel über unseren Trank meinen Namen noch vor Ihren. Auf der einen Seite finden Sie auf alles was ich sage eine beißende Antwort, auf der anderen Seite senden Sie mir die wunderschöne Postkarte mit diesem ganz und gar außergewöhnlichen Text. Und um aus genau diesem Text eine Formulierung zu stehlen – manches Mal haben Sie mich glauben lassen, ich sei nah Ihrer Seele gewesen – aber was weiß ich schon von Ihnen...  
Und nun sitze ich hier. Vergehe vor Sorge, weil ich weiß, daß Sie noch lange nicht wieder so gut zurecht sind, daß Sie eine Reise wie die, die Sie angetreten haben, problemlos absolvieren könnten und weil ich weiß, daß die so liebenswert wirkende Dryade in dem Moment in dem Sie sie zu ihrem Baum zurückbringen, möglicherweise keineswegs Dankbarkeit zeigt, sondern sich an Ihnen für das rächen will, was Menschen ihr angetan haben. Sie ist ein magisches Wesen und schon allein deshalb nicht einschätzbar. Was soll ich tun, wenn sie ihre magischen Kräfte um Sie spinnt und Sie in ihren Baum hineinzieht? Ich weiß, daß Sie nicht alleine dort sind – aber das macht die Angst nicht kleiner, solange auch nur ein winziges bißchen Gefahr besteht!  
Severus! Haben Sie nicht genug Gefahr erlebt, als der dunkle Lord noch unter uns weilte? Müssen Sie sich weiter in Gefahr bringen? Warum tun Sie das uns, die sich solche Sorgen um Sie machen, an? Ich möchte Merlin bitten, MICH in eine Dryade zu verwandeln und wenn Sie zurückkehren, binde ich Sie magisch in mich hinein, lasse Sie nie wieder fort und gebe auf Sie acht. Den Büchern nach, leben die Gefangenen einer Dryade in der Täuschung von größter Glückseeligkeit. Aber Glücklichsein kann doch nicht täuschen. Entweder man ist glücklich, oder man ist es nicht. Ist es da nicht unerheblich, ob der vermeintliche Grund für das Glück real ist?  
Das klingt eigentlich nicht, wie aus der Feder einer Gryffindor, nicht war? Aber wissen Sie was? Das ist mir, verflucht noch einmal egal! Es ist mir völlig egal! Ich will nur endlich nicht mehr jeden Tag, jede Stunde rätseln müssen, ob ich glücklich bin, sein kann... sein darf!  
Sie verbieten mir den Umgang mit Alexander? Ich habe das Gefühl, er läßt sich den Umgang mit mir ebensowenig verbieten, wie ich mir den Umgang mit ihm. Im Gegenteil! Er freut sich, weil ich ihm gerade Zimtplätzchen gegeben habe und ich freue mich, weil der von Ihnen vielgelobte Wein, von dem Sie ja stets ein paar Flaschen auf Lager haben, tatsächlich hervorragend ist! Eigentlich mag ich gar keinen Wein, aber zum einen ist dieser hier wirklich phantastisch und zum anderen brauche ich nur einen gewissen Grad an Depression erreicht zu haben, um plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem großen Glas mit schimmernd rotem Alkohol zu verspüren!  
Wissen Sie, wo ich bin, lieber Severus? Ich bin in ihrem Wohnzimmer... ich wollte mein Buch holen und verschwinden – mein Versprechen einlösen, daß ich Hogwarts nur mit dem Buch verlasse. Ihr großartiges Angebot mit dem Stipendium nutzen und vorher für ein paar Wochen bei meinen Eltern wohnen. Aber ich habe es nur bis in den Halbkreis aus diesen grandiosen Fachbüchern geschafft. Anstatt mein Buch zu nehmen und zu gehen, habe ich mich im Schneidersitz davorgesetzt und stundenlang die Notizen studiert, die Sie ergänzt haben... und da war es dann wieder, dieses Gefühl, daß ich Ihnen wichtig sein könnte... warum sonst würden Sie Stunden über Stunden mit meinem Buch verbringen und jedes noch so kleine Detail daraus bearbeiten? Warum? WARUM? Ich sitze hier und kann Sie fühlen und muß dabei, vom Alkohol offenbar ein wenig enthemmt, abwechselnd lachen und weinen. Ja, ja... ich bin nun einmal eine Gryffindor. Überzogen und theatralisch von Geburt an! Na und? Warum darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, wie ich mich fühle? Warum muß ich das mit einem Brief tun? Warum wechseln wir im Labor kein privates Wort? Warum kann ich zwischen den Zeilen Ihrer Briefe soviel mehr lesen, als IN den Zeilen? Warum schreibe ich genauso verschlossen zurück? Warum?  
Ja, ich weiß, warum, warum, warum... aber ich muß es doch fragen, wenn ich mir diese Fragen, die so unvergleichlich wichtig sind, nicht alleine beantworten kann! Denn vielleicht können SIE mir sagen, warum ich Tag und Nacht nur daran denke, was Sie von mir halten, was Sie über mich denken, warum ich still werde, wenn Sie mich berührt haben? Warum ich den Atem anhalten, wenn Sie den Raum betreten? Warum mir kalt wird, wenn Sie gehen? Warum ich so unendlich oft von Ihnen träume und morgens die Augen auch dann noch geschlossen halte, wenn ich schon lange wach bin, weil ich die Bilder der Nacht nicht gehen lassen will? Warum, warum, warum... die Antwort ist eigentlich so offensichtlich... aber die Antwort auf all diese Fragen ist auch so groß, daß ich nicht einmal mit Hilfe des Weines wage, sie hier niederzuschreiben, wenn ich befürchten muß, von Ihnen nichts als mitleidiges Gelächter zu bekommen. Der Gedanke, daß Sie dies hier lesen und danach vielleicht diese Seiten kopfschüttelnd und angewidert ins Feuer halten läßt mich erschaudern – und doch weiß ich, daß die Chancen dafür gar nicht so gering sind.  
Sie sind mir so unendlich wichtig... wie kann ich nur die richtigen Worte dafür finden, ohne daß Sie mir danach einen Strick daraus drehen? Machen meine Worte es schon unmöglich, mit Ihnen noch weiter im Labor zu arbeiten? Natürlich tun sie das... Es gibt eigentlich nur drei Arten, wie Sie auf meinen Brief reagieren können. Erstens können Sie mich rauswerfen und mir sagen, daß ich Ihnen nie wieder vor die Augen kommen soll. Zweitens könnten Sie – wie nach all unseren Briefen – so tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Und drittens könnten Sie... nein... eigentlich gibt es nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten.  
Wissend, was Sie davon halten werden, daß ich den Abend gemütlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor Ihrem Kamin verbringe und Ihren Wein trinke, sollte ich wohl besser versuchen, das Schloß noch heute Nacht zu verlassen, bevor Sie morgen wiederkommen. Aber wie soll ich irgendwo anders als in Hogwarts leben, wenn ein Teil meines Lebens hier ist? Und nein, Sie Fachgenie mit der emotionalen Intelligenz eines Goldhamsters, damit meine ich nicht die Arbeit! Damit meine ich SIE!  
Hm. Mir fällt gerade auf... sind Sie Harry Potter immer noch so schlecht gesonnen? Dann schicken Sie ihm diesen Brief – er wird sich danach sofort erschießen... Er hat immer geahnt, daß es einmal ein schlechtes Ende mit mir nehmen wird – aber daß es SO düster sein würde, daß ich, mich in melancholischen Emotionen schwelgend, auf dem Teppichboden von Professor Severus Snapes Wohnung vor dessen Kamin sitzen würde, das hat sicher nicht einmal er vermutet.  
Mir gehen die Worte aus und mein Kopf ist langsam zu benebelt um noch vernünftige Sätze zu schreiben – hui, dieser Wein hat es wirklich in sich! – aber ich kann noch nicht wieder hier weg. Die Tür ist von innen verriegelt und das Feuer im Kamin brennt noch zu hoch. Ich habe gerade versucht, es zu löschen, aber der Zauberstab macht einfach nicht, was ich von ihm will... blöder Zauberstab...  
Gebe ich diesen Kauderwelsch jetzt wirklich Alexander mit? Er sieht mich mit seinen käferschwarzen Augen an und ich glaube, er hat gerade genickt! Kann das sein? Oder... egal.. wie auch immer... schlimmer als jetzt kann es eigentlich nicht werden, oder?  
Hoffentlich ist das Feuer bald herabgebrannt. Nehme ich das Buch dann mit? Oder lasse ich es hier? Bleibe ich in Hogwarts, oder flüchte ich schon mal vorsorglich? Heute Abend passen keine Fragen mehr in meinen Kopf. Ich sollte keinen Wein mehr trinken...

In Liebe, Hermine


	18. Wahnsinnige Hermine

_Keiner der Gedichttexte stammt (bisher) von mir – alles was bis hierhin verwendet wurde ist von Reinhard Mey.  
Eure Reviews sind der Hammer... ich bin echt sprachlos..._

_

* * *

_

_Snape ist noch auf der Lichtung, auf der er die Dryade ihrem Baum wiedergegeben hat. Zwei Fachmagier die Dumbledore aufgetrieben hat, sind bei ihm. Außer Reichweite der in der Tat jetzt sehr agressiven Dryade sitzen sie um ein Lagerfeuer herum und die beiden anderen Männer versorgen sich gerade gegenseitig leichtere Wunden, während Snape ein paar magische Gegenstände verpackt, die sie für die Aktion gebraucht haben. Es ist bereits dunkel und die drei haben beschlossen, die Nacht im Wald zu verbringen, um sicher zu gehen, daß die Dryade in Ordnung ist.  
In diese Szene fliegt Alexander mit Hermines Brief hinein.  
Snape nimmt ihm den Brief mit einem sehr misstrauischen Blick ab und als er sieht, wer der Absender ist, legt er den Brief erst einmal ungeöffnet neben seine Sachen und packt in Ruhe zu ende. Immer wieder wandert allerdings sein Blick zu dem Umschlag und als das letzte Teil in seiner Tasche untergebracht ist, greift er sich den Brief, entschuldigt sich bei den beiden Männern und geht ein paar Schritte vom Lager weg, um ihn zu lesen.  
Er weiß, daß er allein ist und trotzdem könnte man ihm seine Gefühle beim Lesen der Zeilen kaum ansehen. Lediglich die Tatsache, daß seine Augen immer schneller hin und her wandern und irgendwann der Briefbogen leicht vibriert, weil unmerklich Snapes Hände zu zittern anfangen, läßt vermuten, wie es in ihm aussieht.  
Als er alles gelesen hat, läßt er den Brief sinken und schließt für einen Moment die Augen.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Als Hermine wach wird, liegt sie auf dem dicken Teppich in dem Halbkreis der Bücher vor Snapes Kamin. Das Feuer brennt immer noch... was nicht sein kann – demnach brennt es "wieder". Sie ist mit der gleichen Decke zugedeckt, mit der sie vor vielen Wochen im Labor zugedeckt worden war. Als sie sich aufrichtet, dröhnt ihr Kopf sehr schmerzhaft. Sie braucht einen Moment, bis ihr auffällt, daß das Buch vor ihr verschwunden ist... stattdessen liegt dort ein Briefumschlag und darauf steht ein Glas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Hermine nimmt das Glas, riecht an der Flüssigkeit, atmet erleichtert auf, trinkt den Inhalt in einem Zug und wenige Sekunden später sind ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwunden...  
Sie setzt sich im Schneidersitz hin. Dann nimmt sie den Brief. Sie schaut ihn lange Zeit nur an und weiß nicht recht, ob sie ihn öffnen soll oder nicht und sie versucht krampfhaft, sich an alles zu erinnern, was sie Snape geschrieben hat. Als nach und nach die Erinnerung zurückkehrt, läßt sie mit einem "ohjehohjehojeh.."-Blick die Schultern hängen. Sie atmet noch einige Male tief durch, dann öffnet sie den Umschlag..._

_

* * *

_

Wahnsinnige Hermine,

Wie kannst du es wagen, mir solch einen Brief zu schreiben? Und mit "wagen" meine ich nicht, daß er eine Unverschämtheit wäre – sondern die Tatsache, daß ich noch nie einem so unvorsichtigen Menschen begegenet bin wie dir. Wie kannst du dein Herz so sehr auf der Zunge tragen, daß du mir all dies schreibst? Wie kannst du in einer solchen Sache das Risiko eingehen, abgewiesen zu werden? Laß es mich anders formulieren. Nenne es nicht "wie kannst du es wagen" sondern "wie schaffst du es, dies zu wagen?". Woher nimmst du den Mut dafür? Wie kannst du nur gleichzeitig so intelligent und so unendlich dumm sein...  
Da liegst du nun, wenige Meter von mir entfernt und schläfst wie eine Katze, die zuviel Milch getrunken hat und ich habe endlich einmal die Zeit, dich in Ruhe zu betrachten. Der Wein hat dir sicher nicht gut getan. Es ist nicht einfach irgendein Wein. Als ich sagte, daß Albus ihn mir für "spezielle" Gelegenheiten gegeben hatte, meinte ich damit "sehr" spezielle Gelegenheiten. Der Schulleiter hat ihn mir damals mit einem Satz überreicht, den ich wohl mein ganzes Leben nicht vergessen werde, weil es aus seinem Munde so überaus seltsam klang. Er sagte, der Wein sei dazu gedacht, mir – sollte ich es einmal für notwendig erachten – einen Abend lang den "Verstand wegzuknallen"... ich weiß nicht, woher er diesen Ausdruck hatte, der ihm offenbar sehr gefiel, aber ich höre heute noch das Lachen des alten Herrn an jenem Abend. Ob er wohl noch lachen würde, wenn er deinen Brief gelesen hätte? Die Tatsache, daß ich vor einigen Briefen einmal unterdem Einfluß dieses Weines einen für meine Verhältnisse recht emotionalen Brief geschrieben hatte, hätte dich aufhorchen lassen müssen...  
Ich würde das, was du geschrieben hast, gerne auf den Einfluß des Weines schieben, aber aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich leider, daß er zwar gewisse Hemmschwellen überwinden hilft, aber sicher nicht bewirkt, daß man phantasiert.  
Was tue ich nun damit? Was fange ich an mit dem, was du geschrieben hast? Wie soll ich darauf reagieren? Bei Merlin, ich frage schon genauso viel wie du...  
Vielleicht hilft einmal die Wahrheit...  
Du willst wissen, warum wir im Labor kein privates Wort wechseln? Du willst wissen, warum zwischen den Zeilen mehr steht als darin? Du willst wissen, warum ich mich so widersprüchlich verhalte?  
Weil es nicht anders geht...  
Die Vanille hat mich nie gestört...  
Im Gegenteil...  
Sie hat mich nur wahnsinnig gemacht...  
Sie hat vor meinem inneren Auge Bilder entstehen lassen – Bilder von dir – die dort nicht hingehören...  
Dann hast du meinen Wünschen entsprochen und ich stellte zu meinem Entsetzen fest, daß es nur noch schlimmer war, denn jetzt nehme ich nicht mehr die Vanille wahr, die sich so warm um dich verströmt hatte, sondern dich selbst...  
Du bist zu einer berauschenden Frau geworden, es wäre Unfug, das leugenen zu wollen, und ich habe nun das Unglück, damit klarkommen zu müssen. Aber ich habe genug Selbstachtung und Disziplin um einer Dryade zu widerstehen, da wird es mir bei einer Gryffindor-Nymphe ebenfalls gelingen.  
"In Liebe" schreibst du? Das ist keine Liebe, was du da empfindest, Hermine – es ist im besten Falle Faszination. Mein komplettes soziales Verhalten und meine Erscheinung widersprechen der Empfindung die du für die deine hältst. Dem wirst du nach sieben Jahren in meinem Klassenzimmer nur schwerlich widersprechen können. Was ich bin und was ich sein will, zielt bewußt darauf ab, exakt diese Reaktion unter gar keinen Umständen zu bewirken und es kann einfach nicht sein, daß ich in diesem Bemühen gescheitert bin. Ich habe lange genug den Tanz um die menschlichen Emotionen mitzutanzen versucht und letztendlich für mich entschieden, daß es einfacher und konstruktiver ist, sich aus diesem Spiel völlig herauszuhalten. Jeder von uns hat seine Talente – meine liegen definitiv nicht im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich.  
Wenngleich ich die emotionale Intelligenz so ziemlich jedes anderen Tieres bevorzugt hätte, trifft der Vergleich, wie ich zugeben muß, wohl recht gut. Ich gratuliere, Hermine – du hast sie gefunden, meine schwächste Stelle, schriftlich niedergelegt, und damit den Finger genau und hart auf die Wunde gelegt – auf die einzige, die ich in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben nicht losgeworden bin, die niemals zu heilen scheint. Ich war nie, ich bin nicht und ich werde nie in der Lage sein, mit anderen Menschen so umzugehen, wie es dir gegeben ist.  
Aber ich mache etwas perfekt oder gar nicht. Halbheiten sind mir zuwider und wenn ich von vornherein weiß, daß ich scheitern würde, wende ich mich der Sache gar nicht erst zu.  
Ich lasse mich schon lange nicht mehr auf Menschen ein.  
Und ich beabsichtige, dem Schwur treu zu bleiben, den ich mir selbst vor vielen, vielen Jahren gegeben habe – daß ich es auch nie wieder versuchen werde.  
Die möglicherweise intelligentesten Zeilen zur Definition des Begriffs "Liebe" hat einmal ein Mann namens Rufus Wainwright geschrieben: _"And all I ever learned from love, Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"  
_Das, was man im allgemeinen als "Liebe" bezeichnet bringt doch nur völlig unvermeidlich einen Schwall von ungewollten Bloßstellungen, peinlichsten Situationen und viel, viel Leid mit sich. Je lauter das "Hallejujah" des Befallenen - desto lauter das Gelächter um ihn herum...  
Sieh dich doch einmal um. Ausnahmslos jeder macht sich zum Hampelmann in dem Versuch, den anderen Menschen zu gefallen. Sieh dir Ron an, sieh dir Harry an, schau einmal mit sehenden Augen auf Parvati... Opfer ihrer eigenen Hormone und der Lächerlichkeit preisgegeben. Betend, daß ihnen die Hände die sie ausstrecken nicht abgehackt werden und verzweifelt lächelnd, freiwillig am unsichtbaren Pranger dieser Gesellschaft stehend.  
Ich habe vor langer Zeit beschlossen, diese so überaus schmerzhaft vergeudete Energie in produktive Bahnen zu lenken und lebe damit sehr viel ruhiger, ausgeglichener und vor allem friedlicher und – was das Wichtigste ist - mit sehr viel mehr Selbstrespekt.  
Aber jetzt bist du plötzlich da und allein die Tatsache, daß ich nicht deine erstgenannte Möglichkeit nutze und dich einfach vor die Türe setze, zeigt deutlich, daß du mehr Macht über mich hast, als gut wäre. Du hast selbstverständlich recht, daß die dritte, nicht genannte Möglichkeit in der Tat nicht in Betracht kommt.  
Bleibt die zweite... weiterarbeiten, als sei nichts geschehen, als habe es unsere Briefe nie gegeben, als wären all diese Zeilen ungeschrieben – deine und meine ebenso.  
Ich schlage vor, daß wir genau das tun. Laß uns zu unserem Alltag im Labor zurückkehren. Laß uns vergessen, daß du von Liebe geschrieben hast. Laß uns vergessen, daß ich in diesen Zeilen widersprüchlicher schreibe als ich in der Realität je gehandelt habe und laß uns vergessen, daß ich... laß es uns einfach vergessen...  
Unsere gemeinsame Zeit im Labor ist zu wertvoll, als daß wir sie durch solche Unwägbarkeiten riskieren sollten.  
Solltest du diese Zeilen mir gegenüber zur Sprache bringen, werde ich unser Projekt sofort abbrechen. Schweigst du, wird unser Verhältnis zueinanderwährend der Arbeit das gleiche sein wie immer. Weder werde ich dir zu nahe kommen, noch werde ich dich so vertraulich ansprechen, wie ich es in diesen Zeilen tue und ich bitte auch dich, außerhalb dieser Zeilen nicht plötzlich das vertrauliche "du" zu benutzen. Ich weiß, daß es unangebracht war, es dir gegenüber einfach zu schreiben, aber angesichts des Inhaltes dieses Briefes, erschien mir jede andere Form der Anrede unangebracht...  
Laß diese letzten Briefe, deinen und meinen, eine andere Welt sein, als die, in der wir tagtäglich leben. Laß dies die Welt sein, in der ich dir sagen kann, daß mir das, was du geschrieben hast, mehr Angst macht als jedes Duell das tun könnte. Laß dies die Welt sein, in der ich dir schreiben darf, daß ich Zeit brauche... sehr viel Zeit...

Severus

PS. Dein Buch ist im Labor in der obersten Schublade des Schreibtisches. Nimm es und geh, wenn du dies nun für sinnvoller halten solltest. Läßt du es dort, akzeptierst du damit die Regeln, die ich für unser Miteinander aufgestellt habe und auf denen ich bestehen muß...


	19. Schrecklicher, schweigender, liebster Se

_Ich wurde jetzt schon mehrfach gebeten, mehr Absätze in die Briefe hineinzubringen... mach ich aber nicht, weil es Absicht ist, da ich der Meinung bin, daß keiner von uns in handgeschriebene Briefe "Absätze" hineinbringen würde... Wenn es schwierig wird, es zu lesen, rate ich euch, entweder das Fenster etwas zuzuschieben, damit die Zeilen kürzer werden, oder die Schrift zu vergrößern, oder es auszudrucken..._

_Das Lied "Halleluja" findet sich unter anderem auf dem Soundtrack zu "Shrek" (jap, richtig getippt+g+- vielleicht kann man bei Amazon mal reinhören?_

_Auch der hier gezeigte Liedertext ist vom großen Textmeister Reinhard Mey... der übrigens eine Homepage hat auf der man ALLE seine Texte findet..._

_

* * *

_

_o_

_Hermine hat ihr Buch (natürlich) nicht geholt... Stattdessen geht sie nachmittags mit klopfendem Herzen und neutralem Gesichtsausdruck ins Labor, wo sie auf Snape trifft. Er benimmt sich ihr gegenüber kühl aber höflich. Hermine gelingt es (was sie selbst kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte) ebenso kühl auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie merkt schnell, daß er zum einen offenbar nicht damit gerechnet hat, daß sie kommen würde und daß er zum anderen ganz augenscheinlich Schwierigkeiten damit hat, sich an seine selbstgestellten Regeln zu halten UND sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren... Es dauert eine gute Stunde, bevor die Anspannung im Raum langsam weniger wird und die beiden wieder ziemlich normal miteinander arbeiten. Tatsächlich spricht er sie - wie vorher auch mit "Hermine" und "Sie" an und Hermine benutzt die gleiche Form. Sie scheinen den Spagat zwischen dem offiziellen Miteinander und den Briefen zu schaffen, aber an diesem Tag finden sie im Labor einfach kein Ende. Beide finden sie immer noch einen Artikel der diskutiert werden muß, beiden fällt ständig noch irgendetwas ein, was am Kessel ausprobiert werden muß. Es wird später und später... Kurz vor Mitternacht ergibt es sich, daß Hermine vor dem Kessel steht und darauf wartet, daß sich die Farbe des Inhaltes ändert, was beweisen würde, daß ihre letzte Idee funktioniert hat. Es ist klar, daß es noch eine Weile dauern wird, aber sie hat die Nähe zu Snape an seinem Schreibtisch nicht ertragen und ist regelrecht an den Kessel geflüchtet. Sie platzt innerlich beinahe von all dem, was sie sagen möchte. Aber sie schweigt, weil sie ahnt, daß er dann die Flucht ergreifen und das verletzliche Band zwischen ihnen kappen würde. Und das will sie auf keinen Fall riskieren. Doch plötzlich hört sie, wie er aufsteht und zu ihr kommt. Sie sieht sich nicht um, kann aber fühlen, wie er hinter sie tritt, dicht bei ihr stehenbleibt und den Anschein gibt, er sehe ebenfalls in den Kessel hinein. "Tut sich schon etwas?", fragt er ruhig und betont neutral. "Nein, noch nichts, aber das kann auch noch nicht." Sie hört seine gemurmelte Zustimmung und wartet, daß er wieder weggeht, aber er bleibt stehen, wo er ist. Er steht so nah bei ihr, daß sie langsam die Wärme seines Körpers spüren kann und sie weiß, daß sie sich nur wenige Millimeter zurücklehnen bräuchte, um ihn zu berühren. Ihre Kleidung berührt sich vermutlich längst. Hermine wird heiß in dem Bemühen, nicht auf seine Nähe zu reagieren und der Drang, sich an ihn zu schmiegen wird unerträglich! Sie kann nicht anders... sie lehnt sich mit angehaltenem Atem ein ganz klein wenig zurück und berührt ihn. Er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Kommt ihr nicht entgegen. Weicht aber auch nicht zurück. Hermine steht mit dem Rücken gegen ihn gelehnt und beide wagen es nicht, auch nur einen weiteren Ton zu sagen. Beide atmen sie kaum, als warteten sie darauf, daß irgendwo jemand in die Hände klatscht und sie "erwischt". Aber als nichts geschieht, läßt Hermine die Hand ihres herabhängenden linken Armes, ohne sich umzuwenden, die Augen weiterhin auf den Kessel gerichtet - ohne diesen allerdings noch wahrzunehmen -, langsam nach hinten wandern, bis sie dort, wie sie gehofft hatte, auf Severus' Hand trifft. Als sie mit ihrer Hand seine nimmt und hält, erwidert seine den unmerklichen Druck und ihre kühlen und seine warmen Finger verflechten sich in einer weichen Bewegung ineinander... Einige flache, vorsichtige Atemzüge lang bleiben sie unbewegt so stehen. Doch dann verändert der Trank mit einem leisen Rauschen seine Farbe und Snape läßt Hermine abrupt los..._

_Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen kann, ist er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch, räumt dort die Unterlagen des Tages zusammen und macht sich, ohne Hermine anzusehen, mit den Worten "Ich mache für heute Schluß, Sie sollten das jetzt auch beenden. Mehr passiert mit dem Trank heute sowiso nicht mehr." auf zu gehen. Hermine läßt ihn nicht aus den Augen, holt einmal tief Luft um sich wieder zu beruhigen und stimmt ihm dann zu, bevor sie mit ihm das Labor endgültig zum Verlassen fertigmacht. Mit einem freundlichen "Gute Nacht" trennen sich vor dem Labor ihre Wege..._

_Noch vor dem Frühstück hat Snape Post..._

_o

* * *

_

o

Schrecklicher, schweigender, liebster Severus,

Was du von mir verlangst ist im besten Falle grausam. Aber du hast die Spielregeln vorgegeben, ich habe eingewilligt und nun werde ich mich daran halten, solange es notwendig ist - solange ich es aushalte. Ein Gutes hat es allerdings, daß wir nicht über unsere Briefe und das was darin steht sprechen - denn ich würde dir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn du mir bei einem Gespräch Auge in Auge, absprechen würdest, daß ich meine eigenen Gefühle zu deuten weiß. Mag sein, daß ich nicht über die Lebenserfahrung verfüge, auf die du zurückblicken kannst, aber ich bin alt und reif genug, selbst zu definieren - und korrekt zu definieren! - was ich empfinde. Wenn ich mich zu einer Definition hinreißen lasse, dann deshalb, weil ich lange, ausführlich und in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen darüber nachgedacht habe, weil ich jedes Für und Wider beachtet und jede Irrtumsmöglichkeit bedacht habe.  
Auch wenn dich das nun wieder in deinen mir absolut unerklärlichen Selbstzweifeln bestätigen sollte - ich habe mich gegen dieses Gefühl gewehrt! Ich wollte nicht für dich empfinden was ich nun fühle. Aber der Grund warum ich es verhindern wollte ist ein völlig anderer, als du nun garantiert erst einmal vermutest. Nein - ich wollte es nicht verhindern, weil du eigentlich jemand bist, für den man nicht so empfindet (es tut mir leid, aber du bist in deinem Versuch, dich nicht-liebenswert zu gestalten in der Tat gescheitert) - sondern ich wollte es verhindern, weil ich geahnt habe, daß du mit purem Entsetzen reagieren würdest. Aber vielleicht glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir verrate, daß es einen Grund gibt, warum das was ich empfinde, nicht Faszination sein kann: Fasziniert hast du mich von meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts an. Das was ich jetzt empfinde ist etwas völlig anderes.  
Wage es niemals wieder, mir meine Gefühle abzusprechen! Widersprich mir niemals wieder, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich dich liebe. Überschreite niemals wieder diese Grenze die dich glauben läßt, du wüßtest besser, wie meine Gefühle zu nennen sind als ich! ICH fühle diese Liebe. Und selbst wenn du sie niemals erwidern solltest, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, von oben herab und schulmeisterlich mit verständnisvoll milder Wortwahl zu behaupten, es sei keine Liebe.  
Es ist Liebe...  
Ich kann nicht sagen, seit wann genau sie da ist. Aber sie ist da, allgegenwärtig, schmerzhaft, grausam aber gleichzeitig so unglaublich so hirnverdrehend schön, daß ich keinen Atemzug mehr ohne sie tun möchte.  
Und woher ich den Mut nehme, dir das so offen zu schreiben? Nun, da war da dieser Wein... aber selbst ohne den Wein hätte es nicht mehr lange gedauert, bis es zu dem gleichen Ausbruch gekommen wäre. Wie du selber schreibst, bewirkt er nicht, daß man phantasiert, sondern nur, daß einige Hemmschwellen leichter zu überwinden sind. Vor allem war da aber diese riesengroße Angst, daß du es niemals erfahren, niemals begreifen würdest, wenn ich es dir nicht schwarz auf weiß zu lesen gebe. Du selbst hast einmal geschrieben, daß etwas, das ich lese, offenbar besser in meinen Kopf hineingeht und ich hatte gehofft, daß es bei dir ähnlich ist. Ich hatte unfassbare Angst, daß ich mit meinem "Geständnis" zu lange warten könnte und daß es dann zu spät wäre! Wie lange sollte ich denn warten? Bis ich wieder von Hogwarts weg bin? Wie lange? Sag es mir!  
Dabei weiß ich, daß du genauso denkst! Daß man nicht zu lange warten darf, weil es sonst ZU spät ist!  
Ich hatte in dem kleinen Buch gelesen, in dem du dir das eine oder andere Gedicht markiert hattest und eines davon hat mich völlig fertig gemacht. Ich bin sicher daß du den Text kennst, oft gelesen hast, denn der Buchrücken war so oft und so lange an dieser Stelle aufgebogen, daß das Büchlein an dieser Stelle beinahe von alleine aufgeht, wenn man es auf den Tisch legt... aber jetzt frage ich mich, ob dir seine Bedeutung wirklich bewußt geworden ist...

_"Es ist immer zu spät, Ungläubig siehst du zu. - Es ist immer zu spät, Die Dinge sind schneller als du. Die Zeit ist immer zu knapp, Schreib' deinen Brief noch heut' und lauf, Gib ihn heute noch ab, Es wartet jemand darauf, Mit Bangen und Hoffen, Die Arme weit offen. Doch die Zeit kommt dir zuvor Und wieder stehst du vor verschlossenem Tor. Es ist immer zu spät._  
_Es ist immer zu spät, du hast es nicht gewagt, Dein "ich liebe dich" bleibt immer ungesagt. Den versproch'nen Besuch hast du nicht gemacht, Du hast nicht mehr an ihrem Bett gewacht, Du hast die Blume nicht ins Haus gebracht Vorm ersten Frost in der sternklaren Nacht. Es ist immer zu spät.  
Es ist immer zu spät, Die Chance ist schon verpaßt. Es ist immer zu spät, Wenn du begriffen hast. Die Bitte zu Verzeih'n, Die du zögernd verdrängst, Sprich sie aus und lenk' ein, Du wolltest es längst. Du mußt sie jetzt sagen, Oder ewig 'rumtragen, Deine Worte: Verzeih! Hätt' ich doch! – Einerlei. Könnt' ich doch noch! – Vorbei."_

Manches Mal in den letzten Wochen habe ich gedacht, daß du genau das willst. Daß du willst, daß es zu spät ist, damit du dich damit herausreden kannst, damit du endlich wieder völlig in dein schwarzes Schneckenhaus zurück kannst. Damit diese große Welt dich nicht mehr mit ihren wilden Gefühlen bedroht, damit man von dir nicht fordert, dich zu offenbaren. Du gibst dem, der dich bittet alles – absolut alles – außer dir selbst...  
Dabei will ich genau das von dir – DICH!  
Severus! Ich bin heute Nacht im Labor beinahe gestorben. Das Bemühen, mich nicht einfach zu dir umzuwenden, dich zu umarmen und zu tun, wonach ich mich so unendlich sehne, war härter als alles, was ich in meinem bisherigen Leben zu ertragen hatte. Es war Folter! Es war gewalttätig! Es hat so weh getan! Ich habe dich mit jeder Faser meines Seins gefühlt, gerochen, geschmeckt, gehört und in meinem Kopf waren Bilder von dir... ich muß aufhören, daran zu denken, weil ich sonst verrückt werde. Es ist so, als wäre ich mit dir in einem Raum, aber zwischen uns ist eine gläserne Wand, ich bin bei dir und darf dich doch nicht berühren, nicht fühlen! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich es aushalten werde, mit dir diese Farce zu spielen. So zu tun, als wärst du ein kompetenter Kollege – sonst nichts. Denn zwischen uns ist kein Glas – da ist keine Barriere außer der, die dein Verstand baut. Ich kann dich berühren. Die Wärme deiner Hand, deiner Haut hat es für wenige Sekunden geschafft, diese brutale Eiseskälte aus meinem Herz zu vertreiben! Ich bin verloren in dieser Schwärze die du um dich geschaffen hast und ich hoffe so sehr auf ein Zeichen von dir. Aber bis zu diesem Moment in dem du hinter mir gestanden und mich viel zu kurz gehalten hast, war da nur dieses unerträgliche Schweigen. Und ich möchte in diese Stille hineinschreien, bis ich keine Stimme mehr habe, damit du sehen und hören kannst, was in mir ist. Eigentlich schreie ich die ganze Zeit! Kannst du es nicht hören? Doch – ich bin sicher, daß du mich hörst, aber daß du dastehst, und dir in Panik beide Hände fest auf die Ohren preßt in der Hoffnung, daß ich aufhöre! Du bist da irgendwo in dir, in dieser Fassade versteckt, hörst alles, siehst alles und läßt niemanden an dich heran – aber ich finde dich in dir! Und wenn ich dafür den Rest meines Lebens benötige – ich finde dich – egal wo du bist!  
Und es wird dir auch nicht gelingen, mich von dir wegzuschicken! Denn ich glaube dir nicht, wenn du davon sprichst, daß du dich aus dem "Spiel" herausgenommen hast. Du hast nur unendlich viel mehr Angst davor, als die meisten anderen!  
Ja, ich habe mich auf diese verfluchten Bedingungen eingelassen, weil ich weiß, daß es keinen anderen Weg zu dir gibt, aber du darfst – nein, du SOLLST wissen, was du damit von mir forderst! Jetzt, wo ich es einmal gewagt habe, dir zu sagen, was ich empfinde, gibt es für mich keinen Weg mehr zurück. Jetzt, wo ich mich dir offenbart habe, wo ich mir selbst gegenüber gwagt habe, einzugestehen, was es ist, was ich für dich empfinde bleibt mir, um bei deinem höchst farbenfrohen Bild zu bleiben, nur, die Hände auszustrecken, in der Hoffnung, daß du sie mir nicht abschlägst.  
Ja, Severus, du hast Recht, ich stelle mich freiwillig an diesen Pranger und niemand außer dir hat den Schlüssel um ihn wieder zu öffnen... Nur du siehst mich dort stehen – aber das macht es nicht weniger traumatisch.  
Missversteh mich nicht. Ich erwarte von dir keine Wandlung innerhalb eines Tages – ganz sicher nicht. Und vermutlich entspringen viele dieser höchst dramatisch klingenden Zeilen meinem Gryffindor-Talent zur Übertreibung, das besonders zutage tritt, wenn ich viel zu müde bin, um klar zu denken und wenn ich friere, weil ich Hunger habe, weil ich den ganzen Tag nicht gewagt habe, von deiner Seite zu weichen, weil ich befürchtet habe, exakt den Moment zu treffen, in dem du mir etwas sagen möchtest (ein Fehler, den ich ab heute nicht wiederholen werde, weil ich sonst wohl verhungern muß...)  
Ich habe Geduld, Severus, und ich gebe dir Zeit – so viel Zeit wie du brauchst – soviel Zeit, wie du haben willst – soviel Zeit wie notwendig ist. Ich weiß, daß ich warten muß, wenn ich nicht ohne dich sein will. Und ich schwöre dir hiermit feierlich, daß ich warten werde. Weiter oben habe ich geschrieben "so lange ich es aushalte" – aber das stimmt nicht. Ich werde so lange warten, wie es dauert.  
Was MICH betrifft, gibt es für dich in deinem Leben kein "zu spät", denn ich werde da sein, wenn du es irgendwann wagen solltest, mir näher zu kommen. Wo sollte ich auch hin, wenn der Pranger an dem ich stehe, verschlossen ist, von der Kette die du um mein Herz gelegt hast?  
Ich fühle mich im Moment so, als ertrüge ich das, was du von mir verlangst, keinen Tag länger und ich zittere gleichermaßen vor Verzweiflung aber auch vor Wut darüber, daß es nicht in meiner Hand liegt, die Situation zu verändern. Doch ich weiß, daß ich auch unendlich viel von dir verlange und deshalb kann, will und werde ich es aushalten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Nur... bitte, bitte, bitte... gib mir ab und zu wenigstens ein winzigstes Zeichen, so wie du es heute Nacht getan hast, weil ich sonst verdorre, wie eine zu kleine Topfblume, die du ohne Wasser in die Sonne stellst. Du bist zwar mein Licht, Severus, aber du mußt mir auch Wasser sein.  
Ich lege unser beider Schicksal in deine warmen Hände..  
Ich liebe dich.

Deine Hermine


	20. FINALE

Liebe Leser, diese Story zu schreiben, war eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung und es hat unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht, was ich nicht zuletzt (oder sogar in erster Linie?) euren unzähligen, wunderschönen, lieben, aufmunternden, Tips gebenden und vor allem grenzenlos mitfühlenden Reviews zu verdanken habe! Die Gefühle die meine Geschichte bei euch auslöst, die habt ihr mir teilweise mit eure Reviews geschenkt. Ich wäre euch sehr, sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir auch zu diesem Finale eure Meinung mitteilen würdet, denn ich brenne darauf, zu wissen, was ihr davon haltet...  
Auch dieser Text ist selbstverständlich vom Meister der deutschen Liedtextkunst Reinhard Mey.  
Ich gehe jetzt brav an meine anderen "Baustellen" und schreibe dort weiter...  
Eure Satia

* * *

oOo 

**FINALE **

Es vergeht beinahe ein komplettes Jahr, ohne daß sie sich einen weiteren Brief schreiben... Hermine hat ihr Versprechen gehalten – sogar über das Maß hinaus, das von ihr zu erwarten gewesen wäre.  
Ohne daß Dumbledore jemals gefragt worden wäre (aber auch ohne, daß er sich dazu je mehr als mit einem vieldeutigen Lächeln geäußert hätte – wie ein nicht unerheblicher Teil des Lehrstabs ebenso...) ist Hermine einfach nicht gegangen... das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen, Unterricht fand statt, Prüfungen wurden abgenommen, Punkte vergeben und abgezogen, es wird gelernt und gefeiert – das ganz normale Leben in Hogwarts ist einfach weitergelaufen und Snape und Hermine haben kein einziges Wort darüber verloren, daß es NICHT normal war, daß sie geblieben ist... Als sie das Zimmer des Headgirl räumen mußte, hat McGonagall ihr ein Zimmer neben ihrem angeboten, das als Gästezimmer für Gäste der Hauslehrerin fungieren soll – nun aber zur ständigen Wohnstatt von Hermine geworden ist.  
Hermine und Snape arbeiten beinahe jeden Tag miteinander... Und selbst wenn sie nach wie vor kaum ein privates Wort miteinander wechseln, haben die manchmal Stunden andauernden Diskussionen über Fachliches einen Status von "persönlich" angenommen, der über vieles hinausgeht, was Hermine mit anderen im normalen "Plausch" erlebt hat. Sie tauschen in diesen Diskussionen nicht nur Fakten aus, sondern auch Ideen die sie hatten, Träume die sie gerne verwirklichst sähen (von besonderen Tränken !), sie philosophieren über Zaubertränke, ihre Wirkungsweisen, ihren Sinn oder Unsinn und darüber wie die unterschiedlichen Menschen mit ihnen umgehen, sie herstellen, sie nutzen... Wenn sie diese Diskussionen in die Abendstunden hineingezogen haben, hat man oftmals miteinander das eine oder andere gute Glas Wein geleert.  
Hermine hat angefangen, ihn mit den Vorbereitungen des Unterrichts und den Kontrollen von Hausarbeiten zu unterstützen, damit sie mehr gemeinsame Zeit haben für ihre Forschungen. (die inzwischen zu mehr als einem Ergebnis geführt hat, das ihnenmittlerweile eine hochaufmerksame Fachpresse beschert hat!)  
Dies – und der Umgang miteinander im Labor – hat bewirkt, daß sie sich unheimlich gut kennengelernt haben. Sie haben Dinge am jeweils anderen festgestellt, die sie auf die Palme bringen, aber auch Dinge, die sie am anderen nicht missen möchten...  
Und doch wird die Grenze – auch nach fast einem Jahr weiterhin nicht durchbrochen... und Hermine, die anfangs geglaubt hatte, wahnsinnig zu werden, hat gelernt, seine Zurückhaltung zu akzeptieren, damit umzugehen, als Teil seiner selbst zu verstehen. Umso mehr genießt sie die winzigkleinen, von Außenstehenden nicht einmal bemerkbaren Dinge, mit denen er ihr hin und wieder kleine Zeichen seiner Zuneigung gibt.  
Er, im Gegenzug, ist im Umgang mit ihr milder geworden. Selbstverständlich gibt es nach wie vor Situationen in denen er sie mit seiner Bissigkeit und seinen unverändert ungerechtfertigt boshaften Bemerkungen zur Weißglut bringt, aber alles in allem, ist die Zusammenarbeit eine sehr ruhige geworden...  
Sie "siezen" sich nach wie vor...

Abends sitzen sie beieinander – genauer gesagt – sich gegenüber, denn sie haben vor etlichen Wochen einen Schreibtisch Tischrücken an Tischrückengegen seinenaufgestellt, weil ihr Anteil an den Papieren im Labor inzwischen durchaus mit seinem mithalten kann.  
Beide arbeiten sie konzentriert an einem aktuellen Projekt. Schweigend. Nur das Kratzen der Federn ist zu hören.  
Als Hermine von ihm ein Blatt über die Tische hinweg zugeschoben bekommt, zieht sie es, wie gewohnt zu sich und ist für einen Moment verwirrt, weil das, was daraufsteht, nicht in ihre momentanen Gedankengänge hineinpaßt.

Heute ist es ein Jahr und einen Tag her...

Hermine starrt eine kurze Weile auf das Stück Papier und überlegt.  
Snape sieht offenbar, daß sie nicht weiß, was er meint und zieht das Blatt zu sich zurück, um noch etwas zu ergänzen, dann schiebt er das Blatt zurück und dreht es dabei wieder, so daß sie es lesen kann.

Heute vor einem Jahr und einem Tag hast du mir zum ersten Mal einen Brief geschrieben...

Hermines Augen werden weit und sie starrt die Notiz nun erst recht an... "hast DU mir" steht dort...  
Hermine lächelt. Sie zieht das Papier näher an sich heran und schreibt nun ihrerseits etwas darauf. Dann dreht sie das Blatt wieder und schiebt es zurück.  
Als er das Blatt zu sich herüberzieht, berühren sich dabei ihre Fingerspitzen kurz und sie halten beide einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Bewegung inne, bevor die Berührung sich wieder löst.  
Mit gleichzeitig angespanntem, aber auch ruhigem Gesicht, liest Snape.

Ich will mein Buch immer noch wiederhaben. Aber es geht ja nicht...

Er schmunzelt und greift die Feder fester. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum ist das Knistern des Kamins und das leise Kratzen von Snapes Feder. Das Blatt wechselt erneut die Seite.

Warum sollte das nicht gehen? Ich könnte die oberste Schublade meines Tisches durchaus wieder gebrauchen...

Als Hermine liest, was er geschrieben hat, zieht sie die Augenbrauen hoch und legt den Kopf in einer spöttischen Geste schief. Als sie das Blatt mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck zurückschiebt, muß Snape leise lachen, als er liest:

Wenn du glaubst, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, daß du diese Schublade vor einem halben Jahr nach unserem dicken Streit abgeschlossen hast, hast du dich geirrt...

Das Blatt wandert.

Warum hast du nicht den Schlüssel verlangt?

Und erneut...

Ich wollte es nicht nehmen, ich hatte nur bis dahin ab und zu darin etwas nachgeschlagen, und da mir klar war, wie du es auslegen würdest, wenn ich nach dem Schlüssel frage, habe ich es nicht getan.

_Hin..._

Ich hätte es nicht falsch ausgelegt.

_Her..._

Hättest du doch...

_Hin..._

Hätte ich nicht...

_Her..._

Hättest du doch...

_Hin..._

Hätte ich nicht...

_Hermine kichert leise und versucht die aufsteigende Albernheit zu unterdrücken. Ein kurzer Blick zu Snape hoch, zeigt ihr allerdings, daß er ebenfalls schmunzelt.  
__Sie nimmt ein neues Blatt und schreibt eine weitere Notiz._

Es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich hätte es nicht genommen...

Sein Gesicht wird wieder ernster, als er die nächste Zeile unter ihre setzt.

Warum nicht?

Hermine zögert einen Moment, als sie ihre Antwort schreibt.

Das weißt du längst...

Snape sieht diese vier Worte sehr lange an und Hermine glaubt schon, daß er nichts mehr schreiben will, als er erneut zur Feder greift.

Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, daß du bleiben würdest.

Als sie nach dem Lesen dieser Zeile hocbblickt, sieht er sie direkt an. So direkt, wie er es in diesem kompletten Jahr nur selten getan hat. Sie hält den Blick einen Moment. Ein warmes Gefühl durchläuft sie, denn längst hat siegelernt, daß es einer Umarmung gleichkommt, wenn er sie so ansieht. Sie zieht das Papier an sich heran und schreibt.

Ich habe es dir versprochen_... _

Er nickt verstehend, als er das liest und schreibt zurück.

Aber ich mußte erst lernen, daß ein Versprechen etwas bedeuten kann.

Nun nickt sie verstehend.

Das ist sehr traurig, aber dein Satz beinhaltetauch, daß du es inzwischen gelernt hast...

Er lächelt leicht.

Ich habe gelernt, daß es etwas bedeutet, wenn DU etwas versprichst.

Hermine lacht leise erfreut als sie das liest und schenkt ihm einen der zärtlichen Blicke mit denen sie im Laufe des letzten Jahres ebenso vorsichtig umgegangen ist, wie er mit bestimmten Gesten. Er weicht nicht aus...  
Nachdem sie eine weitere Zeile geschrieben hat, dreht sie das Blatt erneut in seine Richtung und schiebt es ihm mit einem Schmunzeln zu.

Worauf willst du hinaus...?

Er zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und versucht unschuldig zu blicken.

Auf nichts Bestimmtes, mir war einfach nur das Datum aufgefallen...

Hermine setzt einen Blick auf, der McGonagall zur Ehre gereicht hätte, bevor sie schreibt:

Mir ist unbegreiflich, wie Voldemort dir auch nur eine einzige deiner Lügen abkaufen konnte, wo man sie dir doch an der Nasenspitze ansehen kann... Worauf willst du hinaus?

Diesmal kommt eine konkretere Antwort auf diese Frage.

Das schrieb ich schon. Ich wollte dich wissen lassen, daß ich erstaunt bin, daß du noch da bist. Daß du mir eine Partnerin geworden bist, wie es nie zu erwarten gewesen wäre, Daß du es offenbar gemeistert hast, mich zu ertragen – auf Dauer zu ertragen, daß es mir nicht gelungen ist, dich zu verscheuchen... Aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit, etwas zu verändern. Hermine, Ich möchte, daß du dein Buch mitnimmst. Die Schublade ist nicht länger verschlossen...

Hermine, die den Zettel mit einem Lächeln zu sich herübergezogen hatte, erstarrt, als sie die letzten Worte liest und sieht mit einem Ruck zu ihm hoch. Er hält ihren verletzten Blick nur sehr kurz aus, bevor er die Augen senkt.  
Etwas hektisch schreibt sie ihre Antwort.

Ich WILL das Buch nicht! Doch, natürlich will ich das Buch, aber nicht, wenn es bedeutet, daß ich gehen muß. Es ist wie ein sichtbarer Beweis für mein Versprechen, daß ich bleibe! Willst du nicht, daß ich bleibe? Ich kann auch später noch studieren, wenn es das ist, worauf du hinauswillst...

Er seufzt leise, als er das liest und erneut kratzt seine Feder über das Papier

Ich habe nicht geschrieben, daß ich will, daß du gehst, sondern nur, daß du dein Buch an dich nimmst.

JETZT sieht Hermine wirklich verwirrt aus... Als sie keine Anstalten macht, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen, nimmt er ein neues Blatt und schreibt in etwas größeren Buchstaben darauf:

Nimm – dein – Buch!

Dann steht er auf und tritt von seinem Tisch weg, als wolle er ihr Platz machen. Er geht einige Meter von seinem Tisch weg und bleibt dort, mit dem Rücken scheinbar lässig an ein Regal gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen stehen, den Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch gerichtet. Hermine hat plötzlich den Eindruck, daß er trotz (oder gerade wegen?) der gelassenen Haltung nervös wirkt...  
Hermine zögert noch einen kurzen Moment, dann steht sie mit fragendem Blick auf, geht um die beiden Tische herum und setzt sich an seinen Platz.  
Sie holt noch einmal tief Luft, dann greift sie zum Griff der Schublade und zieht sie auf...  
In der Schublade liegt ihr Buch – scheinbar unverändert.  
Hermine nimmt es heraus, legt es vor sich auf den Tisch und schlägt es auf...  
Sie hatte vor einem halben Jahr das letzte Mal einen Blick hineingeworfen, als er schon etliche ihrer Notizen bearbeitet hatte.  
Sie blättert Seite für Seite langsam durch...  
Es läßt sie atemlos werden, was er in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Buch angestellt hat. Es sind nicht nur unfassbar viele Notizen hinzugekommen, sondern auch endlos viele Seiten, auf denen sich von den beschriebenen Essenzen getrocknete Beispiele befinden, die magisch in die Seiten eingelassen sind, die aber, wenn sie sich darüberbeugt, ihren typischen Geruch verströmen und die sich, wenn sie darüberstreicht noch so anfühlen, wie die frische Pflanze, das frische Kraut, das Pulver, der Kristall, die Haut, der Flügel, das Blatt...  
Sie hebt den Blick mit bewundernder Fassungslosigkeit und kann in Snapes Augen, der sie immer noch, jetzt offenbar sogar noch nervöser, dabei beobachtet, wie sie das Buch durchsieht, die zögernde Freude über ihre Reaktion sehen.  
Hermine blickt zurück ihn ihr Buch und blättert weiter und stellt fest, daß er nicht nur die fachlichen Notizen kommentiert hat, sondern auch ihre privaten Notizen... an einigen Stellen muß sie laut lachen, an anderen schweigt sie in restlosem Erstaunen.  
Auf der vorletzten Seite steht, inhaltlich natürlich völlig unpassend, aber im Zusammenhang mit all seinen Notizen und der fast greifbaren Liebe mit der an dem Buch gearbeitet wurde perfekt plaziert, ein Gedicht...

Du, meine Freundin, mein Zuhaus,  
Mein Weg zurück, mein Blick voraus,  
Mein Jetzt, mein Damals, mein Inzwischen.  
Mein Aufbruch, meine Wiederkehr,  
Du, mein Wohin und mein Woher,  
Meine vier Wände, Bett und Tisch.  
Mein off'nes Fenster auf die Welt,  
Mein Fluß, mein Wald, mein Hof, mein Feld.  
Mein Netz von bunten Fischen schwer,  
Du, meine Dünen und mein Meer,  
Mein Bilderbuch ohne Anfang und Schluß.

Du, meine Freundin, meine Zeit,  
Du, mein Verlies, unendlich weit,  
Ohne Tür, ohne Gitterstäbe.  
Du, meine Freiheit, hältst mich dort  
Gefangen auf ein Ehrenwort,  
Das ich dir gern auf's neue geb'.  
Mein off'nes Fenster auf die Welt,  
Mein heißer Sommertag im Feld,  
Mein Himmel, grau und wolkenschwer,  
Du, meine Dünen und mein Meer,  
Mein Bilderbuch ohne Anfang und Schluß.

Du, meine Freundin, Kamerad,  
Auf meinem Weg, mein guter Rat,  
Mein Halt, mein Simon von Kyrene  
Hältst noch zu mir im Untergang,  
Wenn alle anderen schon lang auf eines Stärk'ren Seite steh'n.  
Mein off'nes Fenster auf die Welt,  
Mein heißer Sommertag im Feld,  
Mein Himmel, grau und wolkenschwer.  
Du, meine Dünen und mein Meer,  
Mein Bilderbuch ohne Anfang und Schluß.

Mein Freispruch, mein Todesurteil,  
Du, mein verspieltes Seelenheil,  
Bist noch für mich im Untergehen  
Der Strohhalm, der im Wasser treibt,  
Die letzte Chance, die mir bleibt,  
Dem Fegefeuer zu entgeh'n.  
Mein off'nes Fenster auf die Welt,  
Mein Fluß, mein Wald, mein Hof, mein Feld.  
Mein Netz, von bunten Fischen schwer,  
Du, meine Dünen und mein Meer,  
Mein Bilderbuch ohne Anfang und Schluß.

_Hermine schluckt, als sie zuende gelesen hat und als sie hochblickt hat sie das Gefühl, wenn Severus noch einen Hauch nervöser würde, seien seine Fingernägel in Gefahr, abgekaut zu werden... wie es eigentlich IHRE Art ist, beißt er unbewußt leicht auf seiner Unterlippe herum und preßt seine Lippen dann fest zusammen, als er es doch bemerkt...  
__Hermine blättert das letzte Blatt um und als sie bei der letzten Seite ankommt, findet sie einen Brief, der in das Buch hineingelegt wurde... mit zitternden Fingern öffnet sie den Umschlag und beginnt zu lesen..._

_

* * *

_

Liebste Hermine,

wo soll ich anfangen? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht damit, daß ich dachte, ich wüßte alles und daß ich für mein Leben alle Entscheidungen getroffen hätte und daß du mich eines Besseren belehrt hast.  
Liebste Hermine, das vergangene Jahr ist vorübergegangen wie im Fluge. Ich kann nicht sagen, wo es geblieben ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, es sei erst gestern gewesen, als ich dein Buch das erste Mal geöffnet und all diese Notizen darin gefunden habe. Ich habe dir nie gesagt (wie hätte ich das auch tun sollen), daß ich, als ich das Buch hatte, die komplette erste Nacht darin gelesen habe. Ich habe mich geschämt, daß ich es getan habe, weil mir durchaus klar war, daß es streckenweise einem Tagebuch nicht unähnlich war, aber auf der anderen Seite war die Faszination so groß daß ich es mir – ich weiß nicht mehr wie – irgendwie korrektgeredet habe... Ich wußte nur, daß ich es nicht abgeben wollte, weil es so sehr von dir durchdrungen war.  
Damals war es sicher noch nicht das Gefühl, daß ich heute für dich empfinde, aber es war Faszination. Grenzenlose Faszination. Nicht nur für deinen brillianten Verstand, und den unglaublichen Fleiß mit dem du über fast sieben Jahre jedes meiner Worte im Unterricht aufgenommen und umgesetzt hattest (welcher Lehrer wäre davon nicht völlig fasziniert) sondern auch von dem plötzlich aufkeimenden Wissen, daß ich in dir eine mir verwandte Seele vor mir hatte. Du hast nicht nur gelernt. Das hat dir offenbar nie ausgereicht. Du mußtest selbst austesten überprüfen und klären. Erst dann war eine Korrektur in deinem Buch gewiss... Ich schwankte zwischen eitlem Stolz, daß du meine Angaben ausnahmslos als "richtig" bewertet hattest und dem belustigten aber auch von Achtung geprägtem Erstaunen, daß du trotzdem, auch nach Jahren, noch jede meiner Aussagen in eigenen Experimenten überprüft hast.  
Aber dann waren da noch diese anderen Kommentare – die, in denen du winzigstkleine Gedanken zu mir aufgeschrieben hattest. Weißt du, daß ich mich an jede einzelne der von dir festgehaltenen Begebenheiten noch erinnere? An jede einzelne... Sei es der Moment in dem ich das Glück hatte, dich von Nevilles Kessel wegreißen zu können oder in dem ich dich (wieder einmal) auf die mir so typische Weise zur "Köchin" degradieren wollte – obwohl ich es schon damals besser wußte. Aber ich wollte es wohl nicht wahrhaben. Soviel Talent an der Seite von Harry Potter? Nein, das konnte ich wohl nicht akzeptieren...  
Erst bin ich Schritt für Schritt deinem Buch verfallen, bis ich mir irgendwann gestehen mußte, daß es schon lange nicht mehr um das Buch ging, denn durch dieses hatte ich einen Blick auf die Frau dahinter werfen können... und der faszinierende Glanz den das Buch verbreitete war nur der Schatten seiner Besitzerin...  
Aber ich hatte mir geschworen, daß ich mich nicht mehr auf Menschen einlasse... und dein Buch war so eine wunderbare Ausrede! Ich miemte den Wissenden und begann großspurig, Fehler zu finden... aber es gab keine... was sollte ich also tun? Ich hätte es zurückgeben müssen, aber deine Wut über meine Unverschämtheit gehörte mir! Wenn ich Zeilen in deine Seiten schrieb, schien es mir, als wärst du mit mir im Raum und ich habe es genossen... so sehr genossen, daß ich mir tagelang im Spiegel selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, wenn ich nur daran gedacht habe. Was habe ich mir selbst nicht alles für Gründe genannt, warum das Buch bei mir bleiben muß... Jeden Abend habe ich vor meinem Kamin gesessen und in den Seiten des Buches geschwelgt.  
Als die Dryade in meinen Räumen war und du plötzlich vor uns standest, war mir klar, daß du gesehen hattest, was ich mit deinem Buch getan hatte. Der Grund für die Wut, die ich an diesem Abend über dich ausgeschüttet habe, war die Wut des Ertappten. Ich war außer mir, daß ich erwischt worden war und fand keinen Weg aus der Situation heraus, als dich für das zu beschimpfen, was du "getan" hattest... nichts... im Gegenteil... ich glaube, daß ich mich bis heute noch nie dafür bedankt habe, daß du in dieser Nacht in meine Räume gekommen bist. Ich hätte damals nie und nimmer zugeben können, daß ich zu schwach war, um die Dryade im Alleingang zu erhalten, daß meine Kräfte allein nicht ausgereicht haben. So wie es scheint hast du ihr und mir in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet. Dafür möchte ich dir danken. Spät – ich weiß... aber der Dank ist deshalb nicht weniger tief.  
Mein Schweigen in den darauffolgenden Tagen war geprägt von zwei Gefühlen. Von der Wut darüber, daß ich zugelassen hatte, ertappt zu werden und von der Angst, daß du gehen könntest... Ich war überzeugt, daß du es, zu Recht, für eine himmelschreiende Unverschämtheit gehalten hattest, daß ich in dein so gehütetes Buch einfach irgendetwas Zusätzliches hineingeschrieben hatte.  
Stattdessen ging unser Briefwechsel weiter und endete mit einem Brief von dir, den ich seit diesem Tag bei mir habe, wo immer ich gehe und stehe, was auch immer ich tue, ganz egal ob ich wache, oder schlafe...  
Und jeden – wirklich jeden Tag des letzten Jahres habe ich damit gerechnet, daß du fort bist, denn aus irgendeinem dummen Grund hatte ich mir gesagt "In spätestens einem Jahr blickst du zurück und lachst über die Gefühle die du hattest, weil sie längst Geschichte ist..." Dieser Zeitraum "ein Jahr", so unsinnig er sein mag, war wie in meinen Kopf eingebrannt... speziell in den letzten Wochen schien es mir als liefe eine Art Countdown zu deiner Abreise... Jeden Morgen oder Nachmittag war ich aufs neue restlos verwundert, wenn du völlig selbstverständlich wieder durch meine Türe hindurchkamst und dich an die Arbeit machtest. Jeden Tag den wir uns dieser seltsamen, unsinnigen und für mich doch so wichtigen Grenze näherten, erschien es mir unwirklicher und doch gleichzeitig auch irgendwie realer. Das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf, meinen Gedanken, war ein Desaster.  
Du hattest geschrieben, daß es grausam war, was ich von dir verlangt habe... du hattest so Recht! Gleichzeitig hatte ich doch das kaum fassbare Gefühl, daß du verstanden hast, daß ich in meiner Unzulänglichkeit in menschlichen Dingen nicht anders handeln konnte. Jeder andere Weg schien mir verschlossen und so kam es für mich einem Wunder gleich, daß du nicht nur auf diese seltsamen, überzogenen, unverschämten Bedingungen eingegangen bist, sondern mir gleichzeitig das schönste Jahr meines Lebens geschenkt hast.  
Ich kann nur ahnen, wie es dir in diesen Monaten ergangen ist, weil wir ja fast ausschließlich über unsere Arbeit gesprochen haben, aber für mich war das, was ich in diesen Monaten erleben durfte, die privateste, geradezu intimste Zeit, die ich je mit einem Menschen verbracht habe.  
Du bist mir so bekannt geworden. Ich fühle mich dir so nahe wie noch nie jemandem zuvor und mir fällt das Atmen schwerer, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist. Du hast mich kennengelernt, wie ich es bei noch niemandem vorher zugelassen habe – und du bist trotzdem noch da... ich weiß, genau wie du, daß du jederzeit hättest gehen können... aber du hast es nicht getan...  
Du hast mir geschrieben, daß du mich liebst und ich ahne, daß es nur an meinen verfluchten Bedingungen gelegen hat, daß du es mir nie gesagt hast. Aber, vermutlich hätte ich es aus deinem Munde auch gar nicht geglaubt. Ich habe monatelang zwischen den Zeilen deines so offenen, so unverblümten, so ganz und gar nicht verschlüsselten Briefes nach der geheimen Zwischennote gesucht, die mir bestätigt, an welcher Stelle ich mir nur etwas eingebildet habe...  
Aber da war nichts... so wie in deinem Buch keine Fehler zu finden waren, so gab es in deinem Brief keine Falschheit, nichts zwischen den Zeilen...  
Hermine, ich ahne, daß du es damals längst wußtest und daß du es auch heute weißt, aber ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um mir selbst zu glauben, was ich schon so lange für dich fühle . Ich habe dich damals schon geliebt und ich tue es heute noch... und wenn man solche Voraussagen überhaupt machen darf, dann wage ich zu behaupten, daß ich dich auch noch lieben werde, wenn ich meinen letzten Atemzug tun werde.  
Und ich bete, daß du dann noch an meiner Seite bist. Ich kann und will nicht mehr alleine sein. Ich will an deiner Seite mit dir leben. Ich will nicht länger nur davon träumen, daß die Liebe von der du geschrieben hast wahr ist, ich will sie nicht nur in deinen Blicken und den wenigen zärtlichen Gesten spüren, ich will dich halten dürfen, dich ganz und gar besitzen dürfen, ich will zulassen können, daß du mich nicht nur so sehr erfüllst, wie du es längst tust, sondern daß du alle Grenzen überschreitest, die ich zwischen uns gestellt habe.  
Geliebte Hermine, ich werde noch schrecklich viele Fehler machen – soviel ist gewiss... aber das Jahr ist herum und du bist noch da! Du bist noch da! Was soll jetzt noch geschehen?  
Wenn alles so gelaufen ist, wie ich es in meinem schrecklichen Perfektionsdrang geplant hatte, stehe ich jetzt vermutlich nicht weit von dir entfernt und sterbe beinahe vor Aufregung und Nervosität. Aber da muß ich nun durch... was sind diese paar Minuten Sterben gegenüber dem, was ich dir zugemutet habe? Nichts...  
Du hast mir deine Liebe in dem Versprechen gezeigt, daß du warten würdest, bis ich so weit bin.  
Ob ich so weit bin, möchtest du wissen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Ich weiß nur, daß ich dich so sehr liebe, daß ich dich nicht eine Sekunde länger warten lassen möchte.  
Hermine, die wichtigsten Dinge, die wir uns bisher gesagt haben, haben wir nicht ausgesprochen, sondern geschrieben. Deshalb möchte ich, auch wenn ich weiß, daß es feige ist, sich nicht gehört und wieder einmal eine absolute Zumutung ist, die wichtigste Bitte meines Lebens in diesem Brief formulieren, weil ich befürchte, daß ich tot umfallen würde, wenn ich versuchen würde, diese Bitte mit gesprochenen Worten an dich zu richten.  
Meine über alles geliebte Hermine, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Und auch wenn ich weiß, daß die Dinge zwischen uns anders werden müssen, als sie im Moment sind, bitte ich dich doch, von ganzem Herzen, das Leben an meiner Seite zu verbringen, gemeinsam mit mir alt zu werden, bis einer von uns den letzten Atemzug in den Armen des anderen tut, oder wir gemeinsam gehen.  
Du bist das größte Wunder, das das Leben mir zu geben hatte. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf dieser Welt. Nimm dein Buch und bleibe trotzdem...

Ich liebe dich

Severus

_

* * *

_

_Als Hermine den Brief zuende gelesen hat, laufen ihr dicke Tränen übers Gesicht und als sie hochsieht, kann sie erkennen, daß Snape in seiner geradezu greifbaren Nervosität über ihr Weinen restlos bestürzt ist. Er verschränkt die Arme noch ein wenig fester vor seinem Körper und Hermine kann erkennen, daß er auf dem besten Wege ist, sich in sich zurückzuziehen. Selbstverständlich läßt sie das nicht zu und steht langsam – sehr langsam auf. Betrachtet ihn noch einen Moment fasziniert, wie er mit gelassener Haltung und Panik in den Augen zugleich, an den Schrank gelehnt steht und offenbar tatsächlich nicht sicher ist, wie ihre Antwort ausfallen wird.  
Hermine weiß, daß es grausam ist, so langsam auf ihn zuzugehen, wie sie es tut und dabei obendrein ein so ernstes Gesicht zu machen, während ihr weiter Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Aber sie muß einfach jede Winzigkeit seiner Gestalt in sich aufnehmen, will jeden Millimeter seines Gesichtes erkunden, die hochgewachsene Silhouette betrachten und sich seine Gegenwart so bewußt machen wie nie zuvor.  
__Als sie vor ihm steht, so dicht, daß ihre Kleidung sich berührt, sieht er mit noch immer verschränkten Armen auf sie herab. In seinen Augen wechseln sich glühende Hoffnung und rasende Zweifel im stetigen Wechsel ab, aber er steht völlig still.  
__Hermine löst ihren Blick nicht eine Sekunde von seinen Augen. Sie legt ihre Hände auf seine verschränkten Arme und zieht sie sanft auseinander. Als sei er selbst unfähig sich zu bewegen, nimmt sie danach seine Hände und legt damit seine Arme um ihren Körper. Ein lauter, erleichterter Atemzug löst sich aus ihm und er umarmt sie endlich aus eigenem Antrieb, zieht sie so fest an sich, daß es schmerzt, aber niemals würde Hermine ihn in diesem Moment bitten, sie auch nur einen Hauch weniger fest zu halten. Zu groß ist das Glück, daß sie durchströmt.  
__Sie umfasst mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht, das sie nun ein Jahr lang so irrsinnig gerne berühren wollte, sieht ihm eindringlich in die Augen und sagt leise aber deutlich: "Severus Snape, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben und solange du mich nicht fortschickst, wird es nichts geben, was mich von deiner Seite fortbringen kann." Ihre Lippen, die seinen schon so nah waren, als sie gesprochen hat, legen sich zu einem vorsichtigen, unfassbar zärtlichen, warmen Kuß auf seine, die von der Anspannung rauh sind und die kaum eine Erwiderung wagen.  
__Hermine löst ihre Lippen von ihm und beugt ihren Kopf so weit zurück, daß sie ihm wieder in die Augen sehen kann, als sie noch leiser als gerade eben sagt: "Sag es..."  
__Und endlich, nach all der Zeit, weicht er nicht zurück und weicht er nicht aus, löst nicht einmal seinen Blick aus ihrem, als er mit kratziger Stimme flüstert: "Ich liebe dich..."_

_oOoOoOo_

_ENDE_


End file.
